The Godslaying Wizard
by spartanr981
Summary: Harry Potter, a young boy attacked by a being beyond human understanding manages to defy fate and do the impossible. Now ascended to a position above humanity Harry Potter must navigate a world of Heretic Gods and Devil Kings even as the Wizarding World beckons him back. HarryxHarem On Hiatus
1. The Encounter in Greece

_AN: Some of the characters that live in Britain in the Campione Universe will be moved to other parts of the world. For example, Alec won't be the Campione over Britain and the Witenagemot will be moved to a different country as trying to sort out the mess of having bigoted purebloods mixed with the Witenagemot would just give me a headache along with removing the confusion between the Harry Potter Wizenagmot and the Campione's Mage Association known as the Witenagmot._

_ Another thing that will be changing is the Witches and Wizards in the Harry Potter Universe will be referred to as Warlocks in order to merge the different magic users in the two universes. This was the only way I could put the two Magic Systems together sorry if this annoys anyone._

_I have received feedback about the issues with the timeline. There is no actual timeline and date for when Campione takes place but my plan is to push back the time when Alec, Smith and Doni become Campione and create a large gap between when Harry becomes a Campione and the start of the actual Campione series._

_Harry Potter and all associated characters, events and people belong to JK Rowling whilst all characters, events and people in Campione belong to Jō Taketsuki._

Chapter 1 – The Encounter in Greece

The untouched snow was disturbed by a nine-year-old child running through the once pristine landscape breaking the serenity of the quiet forest. He was wearing an old, battered coat that was a few sizes too big for him and he looked somewhat malnourished with raven black hair and the most beautiful pair of green eyes shining out of a pair of old tattered, broken taped up glasses.

The boy ran between the trees weaving in and out as his breath condensed in the cold winter air. His face was flushed and he was out of breath yet he didn't stop even for a moment to rest. As he ran an ear-piercing roar rang out from behind him as an uprooted tree sailed through the air and smashed into the ground to the left of the young boy who let out a startled yelp as he fell down sprawling in the snow. He didn't even pause as he tried to stagger back to his feet taking only a cursory glance behind him, seeing only a pair of massive red eyes moving towards him he began to run again, moving forward with all his might.

As he ran through the snow, a deep, inhuman voice rang out from behind the young boy. **"You cannot run from me, my prey. None may escape me on my hunt!"**

The young boy's name was Harry James Potter or to his relatives 'Freak' or 'Boy', and for the first time in his life, his relatives had taken him on holiday. Aunt Petunia had said that they were going too far to leave the 'Freak' behind, people would get suspicious and she didn't want the local Bridge group to gossip about her. So all the residents of Number Four Privet Drive had headed on holiday to Greece for the winter holiday. They had travelled on the plane which had been one hell of an experience for the untraveled young boy. Uncle Vernon had gotten angry at all the gawking he did and shouted at him which hadn't been pleasant but he didn't care.

They had landed at Aktio International Airport and rented a car to travel to the villa that had been rented high up in the mountains. It had been amazing for the young boy who had barely ever left Privet Drive in Surrey to see all the beautiful sites of Greece. Delphi had been beautiful and Harry found himself in awe of all the sites he visited.

They had been there for a few days before the snow front began to set in. The snow covered the ground like a blanket and Harry had been forced to be Dudley's target practice for snowballs which had ended up with him shivering in the cold. Dudley had chased him into the woods around the Villa and Harry had taken it as a chance to explore without his relatives getting in the way. It had seemed like a good idea until an earth-shaking howl reverberated out over the mountains.

That is what had led to him being chased through the wooded mountains running from whatever manner of being was chasing him. He ducked under a low lying branch as he continued to run. The rhythmic pounding of the large creature's feet behind him getting closer and closer.

He was forced to skid to a halt as he burst out of the tree line and found himself in front of a sheer cliff face. There was no way he would make the drop to the bottom of the cliff. With nowhere to run his fight or flight response switched from one to the other, it was fight or die.

Turning around he stood at the edge of the cliff waiting for the being to come out of the woods. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small switchblade he had managed to buy off a vendor back in Britain, he had it in case Uncle Vernon tried once again to truly hurt him like he did when he had been tied to the bannister and whipped with the belt for getting higher grades than Dudley. Harry had promised himself after that that he would never allow such a thing to occur again. He had been honestly surprised that he hadn't been arrested at Border Control for having it in his suitcase but for some reason it had gotten past them.

He didn't have to wait long as trees were uprooted and flew about as the monster broke out of the forest. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and horror as he took in the great beast in front of him. It was massive, at least the size of a large truck if not bigger. An enormous black fur covered Wolf, its body shining softly in the reflection of the moonlight. Its every movement rippled the muscles hidden under the beast's skin as it radiated majesty and destruction. Its red eyes glowed with immense amounts of power and as it bared its huge teeth at him Harry felt as if just looking at those impossibly sharp row of teeth they would tear him apart. It was instinctive, somehow deep within him, Harry _knew_ that this Beast was not a mortal or natural being. It wasn't even magical, its very aura screamed of something far greater, far more exalted than a mere wolf containing magic.

A God.

Every pour of the enormous Wolf in front of him screamed of untold power beyond any mortal's comprehension. Its very presence suffocated the air around it as if the world around it was subservient to its will. The power and presence only a being of Divine origin could produce.

Harry watched with a strange sense of detachment as the Wolf opened its massive maw and spoke in a gravelled old voice. **"So little mortal you have nowhere else to go. Nowhere to hide. You have given this One a rather good hunt. Thou should feel proud. I had hoped that you would provide a little entertainment for this One before this One went hunting the Devil Kings who roam the lands but you have evaded this One for far longer than this One expected. I would know thou's name."**

The God was speaking to him, demanding his name, it wasn't a question. It was enough to awake the young boy from his shock and despite the fact that he should be a quivering mess on the floor he straightened his shoulders and looked the God dead in the eye and answered in a clear voice. "Harry Potter."

He had been told all his life that his parents were drunks, wastes of society who died and abandoned him. Yet deep within his heart, Harry knew that these were lies. Deep within him, Harry knew they would be proud of him standing fearless even in the face of a being beyond humanity. He got a strange sense of deja vu from that thought and a long forgotten memory of a scream, a flash of green and an insane cackle flittered across his mind before he was dragged back to the present.

"**Harry Potter."** The Wolf God ran the words over his tongue as if savouring them before looking back at him. **"I will remember it, now die!"**

With that announcement, the massive Wolf slashed one of its massive paws out towards Harry, the razor-sharp meter long claws singing through the air as Harry attempted to jump out of the way but he had been too slow and the God far too fast.

The edge of the God's claw that was capable of ripping through even the strongest of metal with contemptuous ease caught Harry in the side and despite it only being a glancing blow the claw shredded through skin and bone easier than paper. Harry let out a shriek of pain as blood poured out of the wound that had shredded a good portion of his torso.

However, as Harry staggered backwards and steadied himself as he tried to push through the pain. He looked up at the God in front of him which looked more amused by his struggle than anything. The thought that he was nothing but amusement to this God made him angry.

How dare he!

Unlike nearly all of humanity who would have curled up and whimpered in fear and pain, willing to succumb to the pain and the overwhelming power standing in front of them, to lay down and die like sheep, Harry gripped the knife in his hand completely aware at how small and weak his weapon was in comparison to his enemy but uncaring and through the agonizing pain that was running through his whole body he let out a savage almost inhuman snarl.

"**Good. There is steel in you young one, how impressive."** There was now just a hint of respect in the Deity's eye. **"You are most intriguing young one. This One would give you my blessing but alas you will not survive your wounds. Do not fret though this One will put you out of your misery." **

With that, the Beast lunged forward its massive jaw opened wide to tear the young boy into pieces, but this time Harry was ready. Moving to the side with speed faster than he should have possibly been capable of with the enormous wound he had suffered was barely able to get out of the way of the mouth of the beast. Raising the knife in his hand he was filled with but one desire. To inflict just some pain on the monster who had hurt him so badly before he finally succumbed to his wounds.

As adrenaline flooded his body a power deep within him welled up and as he was filled with a single desire to harm the Divine in front of him the power he did not or could not know was that magic answered his will. As his wish to tear into this Deity in front of him filled him like nothing else all the magic in his body even the magic contained within the shard of soul embedded in his skull and the protection his mother's sacrifice had given him, answered his call and his small blade was flooded with every ounce of power Harry James Potter could bring to bear. Sharpening it beyond any blade created by the hands of normal men and as the magic and sheer will Harry exerted onto the blade did the impossible and pushed the enchanted knife into the edge of the Divine, temporarily giving the blade that wouldn't even pierce the God's skin the ability to harm it.

With all the strength his malnourished body could muster Harry brought his blade downwards towards the gigantic wolf's neck. The tiny six-inch blade which dimly glowing with energy near that of a Divine Weapon cut into the massive neck of the wolf and through Fate defying luck Harry's blade, a defected model for the high amount of silver contained within it strengthening the blade cut into the main artery of the giant wolf's neck. Turning what should have been nought but a scratch or flesh wound into a fatal attack.

The wolf God let out a roar of pain and rage as it skidded past Harry losing balance it toppled over creating a localized earthquake as its massive body displaced snow, earth, and soil when it slammed into the ground at high speed.

As Harry watched the God, the steel and silver blade of the switch knife in his hand cracked before breaking apart into shards that landed in the snow as the ordinary steel was destroyed by the divine energy channelled through it.

The massive wolf tried to stand from the crater its body had made as blood gushed down its neck. **"You! How!?"**

As it tried to stand the wolf collapsed back to the ground. Blood pouring faster and faster from its neck. The wolf raised its head from its prone position and Harry saw amusement mixed into the pain that shone from the glowing red eyes of the wolf. **"So this is how it ends. Defeated at the hands of a young pup but… you are more than that aren't you young pup. You will be an Alpha now."**

Letting out a bark which sounded more like laughter than anything else the God looked Harry straight in the eye and in that moment with blood pooling around its head and crimson matting its fur the God had never looked more majestic**. "Very good… yes, very good Harry Potter. Get stronger new Alpha. Strong enough that when I return for Ragnarök our battle will be one of Legend."**

It was spoken quietly and the Deity's voice was no longer filled with anger or pain and yet it reverberated deep within Harry, a Divine Mandate, a command from the strongest Alpha and a request from a defeated foe to the successor of their power.

With the last word the God wanted to speak it closed its massive shining red eyes as its head crashed back to the ground with a loud thud. Its rhythmic breathing dying out.

As Harry took a breath of fresh air as the adrenaline and magic he had used dissipated, he felt exhaustion and agonizing pain slam into his mind with force of a ten-ton truck and he let out a groan of agony as he looked down at his gouged out torso. He had no idea how he had been able to stand let alone move but now he was just tired. His legs wobbled before collapsing under his weight and he toppled forwards into the snow. His blood now staining the white snow a crimson colour.

His eyes began to droop lower and lower as he tried to force them open but… he was too tired, too cold. It hurt too much. The last thing he saw was the massive wolf he had just slain beginning to glow a golden colour as his world faded to black.

Darkness.

…

…

Nothingness.

…

…

It surrounded him like a shroud. He couldn't feel, see, smell, taste or hear anything in this endless void where time was utterly meaningless.

Then out of the endless nothingness, he heard the tinkling sound of a young female voice and his head resting on a pair of warm thighs.

"_Hmm… well, you are certainly the youngest ever to have become one of my children. Just look at how adorable you are and to be marked by Prophecy before you've even become one of my children, how interesting. Come wake up my child."_

Harry groaned as he felt someone tug on his cheek the same way Aunt Petunia did when she wanted to drag him somewhere yet he somehow knew that this time it was done out of affection rather than disgust.

Opening his eyes Harry looked up and saw that he was sitting in the lap of a young teenage girl, with rich purple hair tied up into pigtails and green eyes much darker than his own that shone with the same power the wolf had, her beauty was supernatural in nature no doubt about it, even someone as young as Harry knew she was very very pretty far more pretty than anyone he had seen Uncle Vernon drool over on the TV or Aunt Petunia looked at with envy in her magazines. There was no doubt in his eyes the moment he laid eyes on this woman he knew what she was. A God. Yet he sensed absolutely no malice or sense of danger from her. Instead, he felt a strange sense of comfort as if he was wrapped up in a warm blanket.

He moved his eyes off the Deity and looked around at his surroundings. It was a pure white filled with absolutely nothing. There seemed to be light coming from nowhere that illuminated the boundless world of white and the floor and sky seemed to be almost indistinguishable from each other. The only thing that stuck out of the flat landscape was a _thing_ lying on the floor a few metres from them. Harry recoiled in disgust and shock as he looked at it.

It was small about the size of a baby and looked like an emaciated human child yet it possessed no nose and was covered in what looked like burns and flaking skin. What caused Harry to feel bile rise up in his throat though was the aura that was leaking off it. It didn't possess the same overwhelming presence of power and majesty that the God he had killed created. No, this thing was far, far weaker it was just wrong. An abomination that should not exist, one that reeked of malice and evil.

"Wh-what the hell is that?!" Harry stuttered feeling almost sick just looking at it.

A brief look of utter fury crossed the Goddess's face as a golden aura manifested and flared around her causing the thing to whimper in fear and curl up in a ball.

As she looked back at Harry the Goddess's eyes turned gentle and she said_. "Nothing to worry about just a parasite that doesn't know its place and will soon be destroyed."_

Harry nodded, for some reason he trusted this female deity despite his past experience with the first one. A brief look of confusion crossed her beautiful face before a metaphorical light bulb hit her and she slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. _"Ah yes now I remember._ _**The black art that Epimetheus and I left behind. The sacred birth of an illegitimate child shrouded in darkness, born of a fool and a witch. A secret right of usurpation only possible through the sacrifice of a God. In short, all the required conditions have been met and you will receive a gift from the heavens!**__"_

As she spoke she began to glow with power far greater than her earlier flare as she charged up the Ritual she and her husband had made aeons ago, in repentance for her sin.

"_**The requirements have been fulfilled. A God has been slain and a Godslayer shall rise!**__"_

"_**Therefore I, Pandora, the All-Giving Woman, the foolish witch who both cursed and blessed the world hereby claim this child as my newest son!**__"_

As she made her proclamation, shouts of anger and rage filled the unending world of white as the weight of the anger of all the Gods in heaven pressed down on them as if threatening both her and her child for their blasphemous action.

Pandora grinned as she looked upwards towards the heavens. _"__**Fume all you want, I've made my decision. Let everyone grant my child their blessing and hatred, the Seventh Campione!**__"_

Looking back at Harry as she was surrounded in a maelstrom of power she said. _"__**Go forth with my blessing my child… Harry Potter! The newest of the Supreme Kings!"**_

At that proclamation, Harry's eyes involuntarily began to droop and he felt himself falling back into the black of unconsciousness.

His last sight was the gentle and loving smile on Pandora's face as his world returned to darkness.

* * *

Vikenti Ryzhkov had seen and done many things in his life but he had never seen the site of the descent of a Heretic God. He had joined the Russian Army straight out of high school and trained hard with them for ten long years before seeing action for a good five years of the war in Afghanistan until his leg was injured by an IED. The Doctors had told him that nothing could be done about it but he was unwilling to give up and delved into anything that would help him until he bumped into a member of the Greenwich Assembly and discovered the world of magic. Practically begging the man to help him heal his leg he was invited back to the Greenwich Assembly's base in Switzerland where one of their healers had a look at him and they were able to heal his injured leg. They had found he had talent as a Mage and so began his training in the mystic arts, joining the Assembly's Knights. Those who hunt down Sorcerers, destroy cults working to resurrect their fallen Gods and locating lost knowledge from hostile environments. He had done extremely well on his missions and risen up through the ranks until he reached the position of Great Knight, strongest of the Assembly's Knights. Yet even someone of his experience had never seen anything like this.

It had been lucky that he had been in Greece in the area on unrelated business when he along with two subordinates had felt the divine presence of the God slam down on their shoulders. He had almost driven off the road by accident until he'd managed to regain control of the vehicle in the nick of time. Turning around they had raced through the mountains trying to find the location where the Heretic God had descended and as they got closer and closer the amount of magic in the air grew and grew.

All three of them were afraid. There was no hiding it. They were human, powerful magic users all three of them, some of the crème of the crop of the entre Magical World but human all the same. In the face of a Heretic God they were naught but ants.

But they had a duty.

They were the guardians of humanity against the supernatural and divine and the could not, would not balk from that duty. So drawing on all the experience of their long careers they had steeled themselves to the idea of death and prepared to lay down their lives even if only to slow the god down for a few minutes. Perhaps if they were lucky a Campione would arrive to save their arses before they crossed over into the next life.

They had found the closest point they could get to by car was on the driveway of a villa located deep within the rural mountains. An obese man, his stick like wife and their fat son had come out to investigate what they were doing there. Vikenti had ignored them until the obese man began to threaten him. His subordinate Ignacio Underwood had knocked all three out with a Sleeping Spell after getting fed up with the man's ranting before they moved into the forest.

Vikenti led the way in as the last member of the group a Witch of some ability by the name of Audrey Buckley turned to her two companions. "Here take a look at this."

Vikenti and Ignacio moved over to have a look at what she was pointing at. Vikenti's eyes widened in surprise, in the snow was a set of footprints clearly fresh. Footprints of a child.

Ignacio cried out. "Does this mean there is a child out there with a Heretic God running rampage!"

Vikenti growled low in his throat and said. "Come on let's go, we need to find this child before the God does."

Ignacio and Audrey marshalled themselves and followed him as they tracked the footprints deeper into the forest. As they moved the thickness of power in the air grew greater and greater.

"Oh my god." Murmured Ignacio, a thought backed up by Audrey cry of dismay.

In front of them next to the small footprint of the child was an enormous paw print at least the size of a grown man. Both tracks were leading off in one direction and the three of them could see ripped up and smashed trees creating a path through the otherwise unbroken tree line.

"Do you think this is the work of." Audrey trailed off, the sheer size of the creature coupled with the ridiculous density of magic in the air shaking her to her very core.

"The Heretic God?" Vikenti responded. "Likely. Come on we have a job to do."

With that, he began to follow both sets of tracks. Both his subordinates, individuals who had fought on the front line against some of the worst magic users of humanity, actually swallowed nervously before following their commander.

Vikenti's stomach continued to sink as he followed the path of destruction through the woods. Even the likes of Giants would become tired by the amount of devastation he could see but the Heretic God didn't seem to even break stride. The massive paw prints in the snow being almost equal in distance from each other.

Ignacio looked at his two companions and asked. "How big do you think this thing is?"

Vikenti looked back over his shoulder and replied. "At least fifteen maybe twenty metres long I suspect. Not that it matters even if a Heretic God was the size of a mouse it would still be an opponent far beyond our ability."

Both Ignacio and Audrey nodded in understanding and they followed in silence as they trudged through the snow the intensity of the power in the air growing only stronger, creating a feeling as if they were drowning in it, their senses feeling sluggish like they were underwater.

"Holy shit." Said, Ignacio, as they followed the destruction out of the forest and into a clearing that led out onto a sheer cliff. The snow in front of them was stained red with blood and on one side was a crater at least ten meters in diameter looking like a large bomb had been detonated. Next to the crater was a child maybe nine years old, blood staining the ground all around him. The strangest thing about the entire scene was the golden dust that slowly made its way into the boy's body vanishing as it entered.

"What happened here?" Asked Ignacio though Vikenti didn't answer as a sudden thought struck him and he physically paled. Moving forward his feet trudging through the brown dirt of the crater he knelt down next to the boy. Getting a clear look at him now Vikenti could see that he was Caucasian with black hair that was as messy as a bird's nest and a pair of wire glasses bent out of shape perched on his nose. He was dressed in a scruffy looking coat which looked like it had been ripped open at the side yet despite all the blood soaking the snow there was not a scratch on him.

"We need to get His Majesty back to headquarters now." Vikteni said as he picked up the small boy in his arms as delicately as if he was carrying a statue made of glass.

Audrey looked confused at what he said. "His Majesty?"

Vikenti just nodded as he began to walk back the way they had come as a magic circle appeared under his feet. "May I introduce you to the newest of the Godslayers, the Seventh Campione."

With that announcement, he exploded forward with speed as he activated the Hermetic Magic, Leap, disappearing into the forest, leaving behind two gaping subordinates.

Audrey turned to Ignacio and said. "Did he just… just say the Seventh Campione?"

Ignacio now pale just nodded. "He did. Come on we have to get out of here."

With that, both magic users began to make their way back towards their car. They both knew deep within their souls that something fundamental in the world had changed.

Meanwhile high up in the Scottish Highlands within a school of magic users at the highest tower of the school which contained the Headmasters Office a row of blood bound tracking devices short-circuited and stopped working as the blood within them fizzled away and the Blood Ward they were attached to suffered a catastrophic collapse. Though none would notice for a good few years as the office's owner was away on business and far too prideful in his master plan to check on them.

More importantly across the world at six different locations six individuals who had been minded there own business suddenly stopped whatever they were doing and looked to the sky.

* * *

A man sitting on a throne deep within a cold castle in the Balkan's began to grin, a savage bloodthirsty look appearing in his green glowing eyes that was completely at odds with his rather aristocratic clothes and looks.

"I hope you one day prove to be worthy of a hunt, my dear youngest brother." Said the man in gravelly voice before he fell silent once more.

* * *

A man wrapped up in cloth, the wrap around his head slightly loose revealing a mop of black hair was slowly trudging through the desert before he suddenly paused as he crested the sand dune. Turning around he stared off into the distant, his gaze instantly becoming unfathomable as his eyes seemed to pierce the horizon.

He stood their staring for what seemed like hours before he retracted his gaze and turned around as he continued his walk though their now seemed to be an air of thoughtfulness about him.

* * *

Above the city that never sleeps on the edge of an apartment building a slender man dressed ina suit, cape and metallic mask suddenly looked away from the building he/she had been investigating and looked off into the distance. "How interesting, a seventh."

Before his/her gaze was drawn back to the goings on in the building opposite.

* * *

In a different time, far from the current era a cloaked women walked down a cobbled street. Her feet making pattering sounds against the stone floor. Moving between the medieval garbed populace of the small city she suddenly paused in the middle of the road, people moving around almost unconsciously as she looked towards the sky, her gaze suddenly becoming timeless as she looked through the infinite void towards a different time.

A soft smile appeared on her face as she wondered aloud. "I wonder what you are like my new little brother."

* * *

Atop a mist covered mountain in China a transcendentally beautiful women sat absolutely still as the grass swayed in a gentle breeze around her yet didn't seem to even ruffle her clothes. She appeared more like a statue than a living being.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, displaying shock and surprise as her twisted to look off into he distance as she got a thoughtful look on her face. "Another one? Hmm I wonder if this new Rakshasa will be able to challenge this Eminence."

* * *

At a river was a young blond haired man fishing, his rod in the water. Feeling a fish tug on the end he was just about to pull it up when his eyes widened in shock and he dropped the fishing rod his arm blurring as he stood up. The sword that had been lying on the grassy bank next to him in his hand as he looked off into the distance. A happy yet bloodthirsty smile on his face as his fighting spirit blazed through the roof.

Finally someone else to fight.


	2. The Mage Association

_Harry Potter and all associated characters, events and people belong to JK Rowling whilst all characters, events and people in Campione belong to Jō Taketsuki._

Chapter 2 - The Mage Association

Magier Festung.

Headquarters of the Mages Association known as the Greenwich Assembly was located deep within the Swiss Alps.

A medieval Castle that had been purchased by the Assembly many years before and turned into the Assembly's base of operations. The Assembly like many of the Mages Associations scattered across the world was founded by the descendants of the legendary Knights Templar as although existing before that time it was the descendants of those great knights which had compiled them into actual functioning organizations.

The Assembly's sphere of influence was larger than most Associations, ruling over most of Europe and the Middle East. They ran numerous business from the shadows throughout the world that funded their operations. It was a system that the Mages Associations had used to maintain their power long ago and they continued to this very day, allowing them to exert a rather large amount of control over the more mundane world.

Even the vaulted International Confederation of Warlocks or ICW that tried to claim authority over all magic users and enforce their 'Statute of Secrecy' on them did not dare to directly go against the true powers of the magic world, the Mage Associations. Knowing that the resources they could bring against them were truly monumental not to mention that the existing Campione worked with the Mage Associations not them and any one of the God Slaying Devil Kings could easily wipe them out if they felt so inclined.

In fact, many of the Associations took advantage of the Warlocks rather isolated existence because whilst most couldn't match the other types of magic users in pure combat ability they were incredibly versatile in their abilities. So the Associations took advantage of their blood-related prejudices and recruited those known as Muggleborns. Warlocks who hadn't completely lost touch with how the real world worked leaving the rest to fester in their little isolated world.

The Greenwich Assembly, although didn't have many contacts in the Warlock World as it was called, also did this and had invited quite a few of them to join their ranks. Through the years the Assembly even though never having a Campione as a patron had managed to do quite well for itself despite never reaching the acclaim of some of the other Associations like the Holy Cult of the Five Mountains, but that was more because apart from the Witenagemot based in Jerusalem, any other Association that didn't have a Campione as a patron was not seen as a true power in the world of magic users. That was what the presence of the Supreme Kings had on the world around them.

A King could rock up on the doorstep of one of the lesser, backwater destitute Associations which barely had more than ten members and it would go from being dismissible, to being centre stage and one of the most important organizations in the world. That was the importance of the Campiones to the world of magic.

* * *

Olivia Leonard walked through the halls of the ancient castle through hallways she had walked many times before in the past, so many times, in fact, she could probably navigate them with her eyes closed. She was the Keeper of the Archives for the Assembly. It was her job to interpret and file the information and knowledge that was brought to her by the Knights of the Assembly. Basically a glorified Librarian.

Not that she cared she loved her job and being a powerful Witch, however nowhere near the level of the likes of Lucretia Zola or Princess Alice: the Highest Ranked Witches of Earth and Heaven respectively, she was still capable and respected for her abilities. She kept her beauty like all Witches which is why despite being mid-fifties she looked to be in her late twenties. She wore a somewhat worried look on her face as she made her way to the Roundtable Room. The center of the Assembly's power and where the meeting of its top-ranked members would meet to discuss the overall direction of the Assembly and important decisions that needed to be made for the Assembly's continued existence.

In all honesty, she was worried. It was rare that one of these meetings would be called on such short notice, the nervous tone of the Directors' voice over the phone created a feeling of trepidation in the Keeper of the Archives.

She was dragged out of her internal musings by the sound of the woman walking next to her beginning to speak.

"What do you think this meeting was called for?" The speaker was Sienna Zabani an olive-skinned beauty and the Deputy Keeper of the Archives, Olivia's second in command. She was also one of the only so called 'Pureblood' Warlocks that the Assembly had on their payroll.

She was a sad case of misfortune. When she was younger she had picked up a cursed tablet made by the Heretic God Himeros from Greek Mythology and she was unknowingly cursed to lose all the men she tried to make a life with. The first few husbands had broken her heart every time they passed away or divorced her but by the last one, she was just desperate to prove she could actually keep someone close to her that wasn't her son. In the end, she had gone through seven men before she finally gave up. It was in those dire and dark days that the Assembly had approached her and discovered the existence of the Curse. Even when she had gone to Saint Mungo's they had found no traces of it, unfortunately there was nothing she could do as the Assembly despite all its power was unable to break a Curse created by a Heretic God, it was just beyond mortal means.

In the end, she had become vilified by the 'Pureblood Society' of the Warlocks and they gossiped about her killing her husbands for money behind her backs. This is when the Assembly stepped in once again and offered her a job in their Archives which she had gladly taken in hopes of starting a new life with her son. She had been slowly rising through the ranks ever since and she was promoted to Deputy Keeper, a position she took great pride in.

Olivia looked over at Sienna and said. "I don't know. My gut tells me it's going to be very important."

Sienna nodded in understanding as they passed the last few tapestries on the wall and approached a large pair of oak doors which had large and intricate carvings of different battles between mythical beasts carved into it. Two guards wearing black suits standing at ease on either side of the door. This was the Roundtable Room. One of the suited men moved to open the door allowing the two women through into the room itself before closing the door behind them.

Olivia took a cursory glance around the room. It was like most of the castle with stone walls however the concentration of magic in this room was much greater than almost anywhere else in the castle what with all the spells, seals, talismans and runes that had been built into it. With all this not even a Heretic God would be able to casually Scry the conversations they were having here. They would have to put a rather large amount of effort into breaking the protections and certainly alert the room's occupants of the compromise in security. It was impressive by any mortal magic user's standard.

In the middle of the room was a large wooden table shaped in a circle with chairs around the outside of it. One chair, in particular, was decorated in gold outlines. This was the Director's chair. On the other side of the table was a raised platform in which sat a gold and wooden throne. This was the position a patron Campione would sit however so far in the Assembly's history no one had ever sat on it.

As she walked up to the table and sat down with Sienna sitting next to her she said. "My apologies for my tardiness."

The other people at the table simply accepted her apology and Olivia took advantage at that to take a study her companions in the Assembly. Sat on the other side of her was a slim looking Spanish man who was the head of the Assembly's mundane businesses and the man who kept the organization's books, Treasurer Lucio Estes. Next to him was a broad-shouldered Russian man with a buzz cut and a large sword leaning against his chair. Vikenti Ryzhkov, nicknamed 'The Bear' and the organisations Great Knight. On the far side was Rhodri Carter, Deputy Commander of the Knights, a Daoist Artist of some renown and the man nicknamed 'The Marshall' for his ability to command his troops in battle. Sitting in the Director's chair was the leader of the Assembly, Madame Marie Atkins. An elderly looking woman with regale looking features despite her wrinkled face and long snow white hair tied up in a bun behind her head. She sat proudly in her seat as she surveyed the others in the room with a stern countenance as everyone settled into their chairs.

Madame Atkins opened her mouth and began the meeting. "This meeting has been called by our Great Knight Vikenti Ryzhkov so I shall hand over the report of his discovery to him."

This caused everyone else in the rooms to raise an eyebrow, as far as they could remember 'The Bear' had never called a meeting like this before despite being the Great Knight of the Assembly. The man himself just nodded before rising to his feet.

Looking out over everyone he addressed them. "When I was on an operation in Greece with two subordinates we felt the descent of a Heretic God."

This caused cries of dismay from everyone but the Director. Heretic God's were beyond dangerous and just being near one put you in great peril.

Once the voices had died down Vikenti continued. "We did as we should in such a situation and began to track the God but as we got to the site of the Gods descent we discovered nothing there but a nine-year-old child."

Taking a deep breath he continued. "A child who is now the Seventh Campione."

"A nine-year-old child a King? He must be the youngest in history!" Exclaimed Olivia as she went over the history records in her head and couldn't remember a King who hadn't at least been in his late teens when ascending.

The mutters of shock and disbelief continued until Madame Atkins stood up and roared. "Silence!"

With that everyone got themselves back under control and the Director looked at the Great Knight before continuing. "We can confirm that he is indeed the Seventh Campione he possesses their legendary Magical Resistance. We checked. He is currently residing in one of the master bedrooms here at Magier Festung in a state of unconsciousness."

Ryzhkov pulled out a stack of photos from his jacket and threw them on the table. "This is what the new King looks like."

Olivia took a photo and had a good look at it. It showed a young boy with black hair and Caucasian features. She was distracted by the strangled gasp that came out of Sienna's mouth. Everyone turned to look at the woman who was now pale and trembling slightly.

Olivia said gently to her Deputy. "Sienna what's wrong?"

"Th-That's Harry Potter!" Only the Director, Olivia, and Crater showed surprise at that announcement, Ryzhkov and Estes had looks of confusion on their faces, not understanding the importance of that name.

Madame Atkins leaned forwards her eyes boring into Sienna's. "Are you sure it's him?"

Sienna nodded jerkily. "E-Even though it's fading th-the scar on his forehead, that hair those glasses. Yes, it's him."

Estes frowned before asking. "Harry Potter? Who's that?"

Sienna turned to address both the confused members of the group. "The British Warlock community in the seventies and eighties was being terrorized by a powerful Warlock called Voldemort and his followers the Death Eaters. The Mage's Associations wanted to intervene but the ICW used its limited influence to block any attempts to get involved for some reason calling it an internal Warlock matter. The British Ministry of Magic was on the brink of collapse when they were saved by a young boy who was attacked personally by Voldemort and managed to survive and kill the 'Dark Lord' in the process as such they praised him as a saviour and gave him the moniker, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Though what he was doing in Greece with a Heretic God I have no idea he was supposed to be under the care of Albus Dumbledore."

Estes and Vikenti nodded in understanding but Estes frowned. "That doesn't explain your reaction to hearing his name?"

Sienna nodded. "Most Warlocks are rather isolated and ignorant, the British are perhaps the worst of the lot. They have almost forgotten that they are a part of the wider Magical Community and in their own arrogance it is likely they would ignore the golden rule when dealing with the Supreme Kings and try to manipulate him."

That statement caused the entire room to pale, everyone in the magical world knew better than to even try to manipulate a Godslayer, Pompeii was a good example of why it never ever ended well.

"I vote we ask him to stay here, I really don't want to have genocide on my conscience." Said Este almost shaking at the thought.

Sienna just snorted. "If they find out he is now a Campione it is likely they will just try to take him so he can be brought up by proper members of society."

Madame Atkins just shook her head as she leaned back in her seat. She knew the ringleader of that would be Dumbledore, he had always been subtle about it but it was clear that he thought Warlocks were superior to the other magic users, he also believed himself personally above others and had never come face to face with a Heretic God or one of the Godslayer thus never understanding the true power of the real powers that held the reigns of the magic world which had led to a dangerous sense of hubris in the man. He wouldn't hesitate to try to manipulate and control a Campione although whether he would try out of ignorance of the consequences or out of a sense of arrogance she didn't know. That future though was something that had to be prevented at all costs. She had the beginnings of an idea to prevent a genocide from taking place but it would be better to put it forward after having met the Seventh Campione.

Addressing the group she said. "I have a plan to stop such a thing from occurring however I would like to meet His Majesty first before speaking of it. Now I believe it would be prudent to introduce ourselves to the newest King don't you?"

Getting a round of nods she stood up and left the room the rest following behind her. There was a part of her that found it amusing that veterans of the battlefield and individuals with decades of experience with magic were nervous about meeting young boy but then she remembered that this nine-year-old boy had done the impossible and killed a God and the amusement suddenly disappeared. As she approached the door she morbidly wondered how much of the castle would remain standing if the conversation went south.

* * *

Harry groggily woke from the depths of unconsciousness, as lay there in bed he realized that it was far too soft to be his bed in his cupboard. _Where am I? Wait what happened before, we went to Greece, a Villa in the mountains, I went into the forest and met a…_ As the memory of killing the God slammed back into his mind he sat straight up in bed his eyes opened to look around.

He was in a room that he had never seen before. It was large with walls made of large stone blocks that reminded Harry of a castle. The bed he was lying in was a four-poster and as Harry made to get out of bed he froze when he instinctively reached for his glasses. He could see… he wasn't wearing his glasses and he could see! Reaching up he touched his faces where his glasses would have sat, feeling nothing he grinned, he had hated those glasses and it felt like his vision was even sharper without them than it had been with them on. Swinging his legs round to stand up he blinked when he looked down. _Was he taller than before?_ It certainly felt like he had gained at least a few inches since before. Pulling up his shirt he saw that his previously malnourished body had filled out and there were powerful muscles growing where there had previously been none._ What the hell happened? Alright, Harry think back… you fled into the woods, the God chased you, got to the cliff, the God turned out to be a massive wolf… we fought and the God died saying something about Ragnarök and being the new Alpha… then I can't remember… something about a purple haired lady and being her son? Ahhh it's all confusing! _He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a knock on the door to the room. Instantly he was on guard. He had no idea where he was and no idea what the people he brought him here wanted.

He heard the voice an elderly voice come through the door. "Your Majesty?" He frowned in confusion at the address and briefly wondered if they had the wrong room. "If we could please enter, we have much to talk about."

The address was confusing him and he thought that the people definitely had the wrong room yet nonetheless he drew himself up as much as his body would allow and put the carefully crafted mask he wore around the Dursley's on.

"Enter." He said, none of his internal nervousness appearing in his voice or face.

As he watched the door warily a small group of people walked into the room. At the head was an elderly looking woman who had a strict aura around her. Next to walk in was a younger woman with long blond hair wearing a pair of glasses remindeding Harry of the strict librarian in Little Whinging, following her was an olive skinned lady wearing a business suit. After the ladies was a large man with a buzz cut hairstyle who was almost as wide as Uncle Vernon but taller and instead of fat it looked like his bulk was all muscle, definitely not a man to anger. Next to him was a young man with brown hair and blue eyes who had a thinner build than the first man but also seemed to be a fighter. Bringing up the rear was a wiry looking man who looked more like an accountant than anything else.

Harry eyed all of them suspiciously as the elderly lady moved forward slightly her face relaxing slightly, she bowed politely to him and said. "It is good that you are finally awake. My name is Madame Marie Atkins, Director of the Greenwich Assembly, to my right is Olivia Leonard, Keeper of the Archives for the Assembly."

The blond haired woman with glasses gave him a curtsy and said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty."

The now identified Madame Atkins continued her introductions. "The woman next to her is her Deputy Sienna Zabini."

The olive skinned lady gave him a small smile and curtsied to him. "It is good to meet you, My Lord."

"The large man on my right is the Great Knight of the Assembly. Vikenti Ryzhkov along with his deputy Rhodri Carter."

Both men gave him a bow and greeted him similarly to the two women.

"Finally the Treasurer of the Assembly Lucio Estes."

The wiry looking bowed and said. "It is a pleasure to meet a Lord such as yourself."

Harry blinked in surprise. He had never been greeted with even a fraction of the respect these men and women were giving him but the manners his relatives had beaten into him kicked in and he bowed as much as he could from his position on the bed. "Thank you. My name is Harry James Potter."

The Zabani woman showed the most surprise at his name but she masked it well. The Director seemed more resigned than anything else at hearing his name as if it had confirmed something in her head.

The Atkins woman gave him a wry smile as she pulled a chair that had been along the wall forward and placed it in front of him and sat down facing him. "So I'm guessing you have some questions for us then?"

He nodded. "Yes." He replied somewhat dryly. He had no idea where this attitude of superiority was coming from but it seemed to be helping him at the moment so he decided to roll with it. "To start with where am I and how did I get here?"

"Certainly, you are in the Headquarters of the Greenwich Assembly located in the Alps and you were brought here after you fought a God in the mountains of Greece." Replied Madame Atkins.

Harry shivered slightly at the memory especially the pain…

Harry's startled everyone in the room by jumping up out of the bed and running to a mirror located on the wall.

He took a good look at himself. He looked taller than most in his year now and more muscular than any of them. The emaciated and somewhat gaunt look he had before had completely disappeared. Even the ugly scar on his forehead that had always appeared as if it was new was gone. Twisting around he looked at his back. Gone. The scars from Vernon's whipping had disappeared as if they had never occurred but perhaps most importantly the massive defiantly fatal wound on his side was completely gone as if it had never happened at all but he remembered the utter agony it had produced as he lay dying! He remembered the Pain!

The mask of indifference he had worn when they entered had completely shattered as he turned to look at the people in the room.

"What happened to me?" He demanded in a shaky voice.

The Director seemed to hold a look of sympathy on her face. "What do you remember?"

Harry closed his eyes as he thought back. "It was the first holiday Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had bothered to take me on. We live in Surrey you see. It was wonderful, the sights were amazing and they were even forced to give me proper food and I didn't have to cook any of it. I even got a proper bed and didn't have to sleep in the cupboard any more, but then when the snow came Dudley, my cousin wanted to use me as target practice and my Aunt and Uncle who would never disappoint their precious Dudykins threw me out the house so he could use me as target practice. I wasn't even allowed to defend myself. It was really cold and Dudley chased me into the woods. I didn't mind it meant I could get away from my relatives for a while. It wasn't like they would come looking for me or anything. It was a good idea… until I heard this really loud roar and I ran. Whatever was chasing me was really big throwing trees around as it chased me. I ran until I reached a cliff and there was nowhere left to run so I turned around. Out of the woods appeared this massive wolf at least the size of a large truck and it was definitely a God I know that… I don't know how I know, I just do. Anyways it said something about me being prey that made me angry, really angry."

His fists tightened at his sides as he remembered the taunting of the God before continuing.

"It then swiped at me and took a chunk out of me. I definitely remember that. I was bleeding out but I had the knife I had smuggled with me, the one I have just in case Uncle Vernon tries to whip me again and when the wolf attacked me I managed to jump out of the way and for some reason this strange power came out of me and coloured the knife in a strange aura and somehow I managed to hit the wolf's main artery. As it lay dying it said something about me being a new Alpha and how we would fight again when he returned for Ragnarök. Then it died and I collapsed from the pain and passed out."

As Harry finished his explanation he looked up at the group.

Madame Atkins had a look of fury on her elderly face at the thought of the behaviour of the young King's so-called family. A look that was reflected on the Zabini women's face. Vikenti had what looked like miniature fires burning in his eyes at the thought of the life the newest of the Supreme Kings had been forced to live and he had made the connection between the family he had knocked out at the villa and the young Potter. He wished that his method to shut them up had been slightly more permanent. There seemed to be similar thoughts running through both Carter and Estes but there was definitely respect shining in all the eyes of the group looking at him despite their anger towards his relatives. It was feeling he had never been subjected to before and it did weird things to his stomach… weird but definitely good. It was Leonard whose response surprised him the most though. She seemed more thoughtful than anything else.

She seemed to snap out of her revelry before saying clearly to everyone in the room. "Fenrir."

Madame Atkins blinked and turned to her subordinate. "What?"

"Fenrir or Fenrisúlfr. That's who His Majesty fought. The God from Norse Mythology the one who is supposed to kill the King of the Gods, Odin at Ragnarök or the end of the world. It all fits, the wolf-like form and the mention of Ragnarök at the end."

"Are you sure?" Vikenti asked.

Harry interrupted any reply. "She's right… I don't know how I know but she's right it was Fenrir I fought." He was studying his hands intently, it was as if something in his head had clicked the moment he had heard the Norse God's name and he just _knew_ she was right.

"I-I don't understand though, I thought the Gods were just myths?" Harry said in confusion.

Atkins leaned forward and said. "What you did is exceptional and impossible for almost every human on the planet. You see the thing you fought and killed is called a Heretic God, it is made of the thoughts and worship of humanity. They are called 'Heretic' because as their existence is dictated by humanity when they descend out of their normal metaphysical existence and land upon the mortal plane they are going against the fundamental of what they should be in order to become something more as their myth has become a burden to them. When they descend they often if not always cause disasters in their wake."

Harry's eyes widened at the explanation but it was clear to everyone that he was paying very close attention to every word Atkins spoke.

"Mage Associ-"Atkins was interrupted when Harry exclaimed.

"Magic?! But there's no such thing?"

Harry realised he had just interrupted her and hastily said. "I'm sorry Ma'am please continue."

The elderly women didn't look annoyed by the interruption instead she gave him a pleased smile before she frowned in thought. "It's fine Your Majesty but are you telling me that you don't know about magic? Didn't your Aunt tell you anything?"

Now it was Harry's turn to look confused. "Why would Aunt Petunia know anything about magic, she and Uncle Vernon always get angry when it comes up…" Harry now looked very confused. As he trailed off in thought.

Sienna and Madame Atkins exchanged looks before Atkins continued in a gentle voice. "Because your parents were magical."

Harry froze before his gaze snapped up to stare at Atkins. "What!?" He half hissed, half snarled.

Atkins carried on in the same gentle tone even when everyone else backed up in shock and fear at the outburst of the young King. The only one who did not do so was Vikenti but Harry didn't notice any of this as his gaze locked with Atkins. "Your parents James and Lilly Potter were what we refer to as Warlocks a group of magic users who unlike the rest don't have their magic channelled through the Gods. This means that their magic is more versatile than the other five types but it is much harder to control and much more flimsy. They are forced to use wands to focus their power as it is otherwise too uncontrollable and weak without invoking a God to help channel their power. Sienna over there is a Warlock. Anyways in Britain, there was a civil war between the government and a rogue Warlock terrorist called Voldemort and his sycophants the Death Eaters. The British Warlocks were on the brink of defeat when the leader Voldemort attacked a house in the village of Godric's Hollow near Wales. He attacked the Potters killing James and Lilly but somehow little Harry not only managed to survive but defeat the Dark Lord at the tender age of one. He was hailed as the saviour of magical Britain and whisked away by one of the most influential and powerful Warlocks in the world, a Mister Albus Dumbledore to supposedly live a life of luxury though it appears that was a complete and utter lie."

Harry had listened intently to the entire story and snorted at the end. His life had been far from one of decadence and luxury.

"That is why I was confused. I would have thought your Aunt would have at least told you about your heritage."

Harry just snorted. "Oh, she did in a roundabout way. What with all the shouting about having the Freakishness beaten out of me."

Atkins clenched her jaw in anger as her hands balled into fists in her lap. "Don't you worry Your Majesty they will pay I assure you of that."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Harry asked.

"What?" Atkins tilted her head in confusion.

"Your Majesty you said. Why do you keep calling me that?" Harry asked again.

Atkins opened her mouth to reply. "As I was saying earlier. There is not a lot we can do against Heretic Gods. They are extremely magical and physically resistant and the power they can wield in comparison to a normal Mage or Warlock is so great that it causes everyone in the magical world to pretty much give up in the face of one. Not to mention that most magic users channel their power through the Gods which makes the magic almost ineffective against them. There are of course some exceptions but they usually require great power, skill or sacrifice and the most we can do even then is trap or seal a God away not kill it. We Mage Associations are left mostly with the only option of reasoning with them which rarely ends well for us. That or roll over and die. "

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Yet there are certain very rare individuals… who don't give up. Men and women who fight to the bitter end against imposable odds and manage to through luck, will and skill to conquer their foe and do the impossible and slay a God.

Individuals like you.

These individuals who manage to slay a Heretic God activate an ancient Ritual anchored to the very bedrock of reality. A Ritual created by the Goddess Pandora in ancient times to stop the rampage of the Heretic Gods who were driving humanity to extinction. Through the power of the Ritual, a human who kills a God is able to usurp the power of the fallen God. These individuals go by many names Rakshasa Raja, Supreme Kings, God slaying Devil Kings, Godslayers but most commonly they are known as Campione."

Harry listened in surprise and shock as Atkins drew a piece of paper from a fold in her dress. "There was an Italian Mage in the early nineteenth century who once said this about the Campione:

_A Campione – a Godslayer – is a supreme ruler. _

_Since he can kill a celestial being, he can, therefore, call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods. _

_A Campione – a Godslayer – is a lord. _

_Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he, therefore, looms over all mortals on Earth. _

_A Campione – a Godslayer – is a devil. _

_Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!"_

Madame Atkins looked up from the paper and said. "That is what it means to be one of the Campione. If you ordered me to cut down my subordinates in this room I would do so with little hesitation and they would not fight back."

Harry looked horrified at the very thought.

Madame Atkins took a deep breath. "You are now one of the Supreme Kings, your orders are absolute and only a Heretic God or another King may challenge your authority. None other possess the right. In return for this subservience to your will, you must slay the Heretic Gods who descend upon the world."

Harry stood there in a daze his mind a whirl of all what such a life would be like. One where decadence, wealth and power went hand in hand with death, battle and pain. That wasn't a life though it was an existence as an attack dog for humanity. Nothing but a chained animal. He wouldn't be a dog any longer, he had been that for the Dursley's for long enough. Fenrir had told him he was the new Alpha that is what he would be! The new Alpha living his life by his own rules, free and unopposed and he would fight any who tried to stop him!

Yet…

One could not be an Alpha without a pack he thought wryly. Looking at the eyes of the people in the room he could see sympathy, comfort and strength in all their eyes, none saw him as a simple weapon.

Looking down at his new body he said quietly. "What are the changes that happen when someone becomes a Campione?"

Atkins nodded in understanding. His Majesty was trying to change the conversation. She decided to oblige him. "When an individual becomes a Campione any injuries, defects or injuries that the individual had before their ascension will be completely healed from severed limbs to terminal cancer. Everything. That is why your eyesight, malnourishment, scar and damaged torso are all repaired as if they never happened.

There are other benefits a Campione will gain, many of which are related to magic including the Godslayers's famed Magical Resistance which makes them immune to any and all mortal magic, everything will just bounce off them and even the magic of a Heretic God will be negated somewhat. This magic resistance occurs because when a Campione ascends they get an increase in magical power that makes them hundreds of times stronger than even the greatest of Mages and it's this sheer amount of power packed so densely into a mortal body that causes a barrier of extremely dense magical power to appear around them cancelling out any incoming magic. Another ability they gain is increased magical senses allowing them to sense the magic within objects. The other benefits are numerous; they gain near unbreakable bones that are tougher than even steel, an enhanced healing factor, night vision equal to that of a nocturnal predator and the ability to create good luck in games of chance even to the point of effecting chance itself through sheer force of will. It is why it is impossible to win a game involving chance with a Campione without resorting to cheating.

Their vitality is also increased to insane levels allowing them lifespans which can be measured in centuries rather than decades like most humans. All this though pales in comparison to the true power of the Campione, their crown and sceptre, the thing that makes them Supreme Rulers and Demons of untold power. They usurp the Authority of the Divine Being they have slain. Authorities are the divine powers, attributes and qualities that make a God a God and it is the ability to usurp and use these Authorities that truly separates normal humans from the Devil Kings and the longer you live the more you will gain."

Harry just leaned back in shock. Apparently, he was nearly immortal and nigh all powerful. It was a lot to take in for a boy who had spent his entire life he was worthless. Then the last sentence filtered into his brain. "Wait did you just say there will be more?"

The Director slumped in her chair before nodding, her eyes shining with sympathy for the young King. "The Heretic Gods will seek you out to challenge you and if you don't answer they will rampage until you are forced to meet them on the field of battle."

Harry nodded shakily the concept both terrified him yet oddly something new within him relished at the chance to fight these new challengers. Shaking off the feeling he got a stubborn look on his face. "So what is it you want? I'm not stupid you know even I can tell you want something."

The old lady in front of him slumped in her chair before nodding. "Your right of course. Firstly you must know that Mage Associations generally seek out the patronage of a Campione for they are the only ones who can truly combat the Divine and I would like or rather request that you become the patron of the Greenwich Assembly here in Switzerland. We have influence over Central and Eastern Europe along with the Middle East though we have Embassies almost all over the world."

Harry blinked. "That's a hell of an area."

Atkins just nodded. "Due to your age which makes you the youngest King in history by the way, we do not expect you to fulfil your duty and hunt down Heretic God instead we would like to offer our assistance in teaching you the necessary skills and knowledge you will need to survive your battles. I can't make you choose Your Majesty I can only tell you what you could do.

Your future is in your hands."

Harry slumped back in his bed in thought, if he took up their offer then he would have not only people looking out for him but a prime location to gain knowledge about the magic world so he would survive any battles in the future against the Heretic God. On the other hand, if he returned to the Dursleys he would have to continue living as their servant and would likely get challenged by a Heretic God and killed before he could fight back.

It wasn't really an option. Taking a look on the faces of all the people in the room he found nothing but sincere hope in their eyes. Nodding to himself he stood up and as formally as he could addressed the Director. "I Harry James Potter, Campione hereby accept the allegiance of the Greenwich Assembly."

Everyone in the room bowed low to him to signal the completion of the pact.

Atkins shifted nervously in her seat an action which appeared somewhat weird for a woman her age. "Your Majesty I have a request."

Frowning Harry tilted his head. "What is it?" He still felt somewhat uncomfortable being addressed like that especially from someone as old and wise as the Director seemed to be but he didn't want to upset her.

"Well, I wondered if when we announced your name and existence to the world we could do it through a pseudonym, at least until you feel you are ready to fight Heretic Gods."

Confused Harry asked. "Why?" It wasn't like he cared all that much but he was confused as to why he was asking him to hide it.

She sighed and some of the others in the room looked a bit nervous for some reason. "Do you remember when I said you were famous in Britain?"

When he nodded she continued. "Well the Warlocks in general because they don't channel magic the same way using the Gods as conduits, they tend to be a bit more isolated than the other magic users and it has given birth to arrogance and ignorance in their society, it is likely that they will forget or ignore the unwritten rule that no one tries to manipulate a Campione and try to drag you back to Britain so you can be brought up in 'Proper Society' and you will, of course, resist which will result in a blood bath that I hope we can avoid by having you take a different name for the time being until you believe you are ready."

Harry blinked. Well he could understand where she was coming from and if these English Warlocks were really as bad as she said then he wouldn't really want to live with them besides he was supposed to be their savior or something and if dumping him at the Dursleys was what they did to their heroes then he wanted to be nowhere near them.

He nodded. "I understand. It makes sense if you think they would really do that and if dumping me at the Dursleys was the thanks I got for saving them then I want to anywhere but near them."

Atkins and a few of the others let out sighs of relief at the thought that there wouldn't be a bloodbath on their watch and they would be able to get a good night of sleep at night.

Atkins clapped her hands and said brightly. "Now onto the good news."

Harry looked confused. "Good news?"

The old lady just nodded. "Good news. Your Majesty as your first command to your subjects your servant humbly asks if she may punish the Dursley family."

The shark-like grins that suddenly appeared on all the adults in the room caused Harry to blink in surprise before the same grin appeared on his own face. Oh yes, revenge was going to be sweet.

* * *

Vernon Dursley was sitting on his normal couch in his perfectly normal living room relaxing as he let out a sigh of happiness. The _freak_ was gone. They had been on holiday and unfortunately they had been forced to bring the waste of space with them but whilst they had been in the villa they had rented in the mountains the freak had disappeared into the woods and never reappeared. Then this group turned up in a pickup truck and knocked him and his family out cold. He had awoken expecting all their things to be stolen only when they checked there was nothing missing. Nothing except the _freak_. Personally Vernon thought that the boy had been mauled by an animal or something but in the end, it didn't matter. That _thing_ was gone.

Vernon was knocked out of his musings when he heard the sound of someone banging hard on the door.

Groaning he shouted through to the kitchen. "Pet, go and get the door!"

"Okay dear!" he heard her reply as she moved through to the hallway to open the door.

He waited for her to shut the door after sending off the hawker only to hear her let out a small yelp. Frowning he heard the sound of boots thudding against the floor as someone walked through the door of the living room. He looked up to see a burly police officer look in his direction and ask. "Are you Mr Vernon Dursley?"

Vernon then nodded before he realised that he was in his house and he was the boss in here, "Now what do you think you're doing com-"

"Good. Now, Mr Dursley, you are under arrest for over twenty accounts of tax evasion. You have the right to remain silent but anything you do say will be used against you in a court of law." Said the police officer interrupting him.

Vernon paled before he shouted. "You can't do this to m-"

"Yes, I can. Now get your fat arse here." Growled the police officer.

In a daze Vernon let the police officer put handcuffs on him and lead him outside where his wife was also in cuffs crying about all the neighbours seeing her. Suddenly he felt the desire to get away and instantly he acted on it and so did his wife as they both hit the officer that had been next to them and tried to escape. Only to be taken down swiftly by a man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a suit. Then the police tackled them both to the ground and the one Vernon had hit hissed in his ear. "We can add assaulting a police officer to your list of charges." Which caused Vernon to whimper in fear.

As they were hauled to their feet they were unceremoniously thrown in the back of a police van.

Vernon looked over at Petunia who was shaking in her seat. "What just happened dear, why are we being arrested? What's going to happen to Dudders? What's going on?"

Before he could reply a voice rang out from the door of the van. "I think I can answer that."

Vernon's eyes narrowed this man felt dangerous. "And who are you?"

The younger man just waved his hand languidly. "Oh, no one special. Or at least to you two. No, I'm just here to tell you why this has happened to you."

Vernon went purple as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. "You mean this is a setup! What! Why!?"

Petunia meanwhile cried out. "Why would you do this to us?"

The young man's eyes narrowed dangerously as they went cold. Then a predatory smile crept onto his face. "Why. Why. Why oh why indeed. The reason you see is because of a little something or should I say, little someone you forgot in Greece wanted some revenge."

Vernon's entire thought process collapsed as he heard that. This was because of the… Freak! "The Freak! You're doing this to us. Upstanding citizens because of that Freak! Wait are you one of those Freaks too is that how you did this, bewitched everyone to get us arrested!"

The man laughed humorously though it didn't reach his eyes. "Like His Majesty? No. I am not like him, not even close. Even if I was ten times the man I wouldn't be even close to him. As for how we accomplished this that is very simple and something you understand very well Mr Dursley. Power. Our organisation has great influence when we bother to use it and we used it to make sure they lock you up for a very long time."

Vernon felt like his eyes would pop out. His Majesty? Who would refer to the _Freak_ as that? More importantly, he realized he was beaten. An organisation that could not only get him arrested but guarantee a conviction. He couldn't beat that.

Petunia though screeched. "You won't get away with this!"

The just grinned at her. "Oh, but we already have. Enjoy prison Mr and Mrs Dursley."

With that, the man turned around and left the van closing the door behind him leaving the two Dursleys alone with their thoughts.

Rhodri Carter watched with a certain level of satisfaction as the police van containing the Durlsey's drove away. He had used a little bit of hypnosis to make sure they got assault of a police officer added to their sheet of crimes, just to make sure. It had certainly felt good to get revenge on the foul couple for his King. The way they talked about his King made him want to rip them limb from limb. Hell, let alone his King he would have wanted to do it if they talked like that about any child. He had been careful though and made sure to eliminate any trace of Harry from their house. It wouldn't do for the police to know there had been another child there. Luckily the Dursleys kept him away from others and his men had been able to modify the memories of the local school so no one would remember a Harry Potter in Privet Drive, which was good. They wanted it to seem like he had vanished to the Warlocks not dead. The only chink in the plan was the squib Arabella Figg who turned out to be a spy for Dumbledore. She had been reporting the abuse done to Harry the whole time but nothing seemed to change which had cemented the idea that His Majesty had already been manipulated by the old Warlock in the eyes of the Assembly. Probably wanted the boy to grow up away from his fame and make sure he was pliable when he attended Hogwarts School of Warlocks when he turned eleven Carter thought with a sneer. They had spent some time working on Mrs Figg's mind but they had managed to make sure she would go into a trance and report to Dumbledore that nothing was wrong which should give them two years before he caught on.

Carter turned to return to his Land Rover it was time to return to Switzerland, he was sure everyone would want to see the video of the hated Dursley's fall from grace.

* * *

**Excerpt from Witenagemot report concerning the ascension of new Campione in the 20****th**** Century.**

Fenrir also known as Fenrisúlfr was a God that is pictured heavily in Nose Mythology and is still known by many even to this day.

Fenrir was born the son of Loki the Trickster God and the Giantess Angerboda and brother to the World Serpent Jörmungandr and Hel. When the Gods tried to separate the children in fear of the harm they could cause, Fenrir was chained first with the chain, Leyding which broke the moment the wolf stretched, then the Gods made Dromi which was twice as strong but Fenrir was still able to escape his bindings.

It was only through the creation of the Dwarven forged Glepnir were they able to chain the giant wolf who in his rage bit off the God Týr's hand. The chains were made of six supposedly impossible things: The sound of a cat's footfall, the beard of a woman, the roots of a mountain, the sinews of a bear, the breath of a fish and the spittle of a bird.

Fenrir is prophesied to kill the King of the Norse Gods Odin at the event known as Ragnarök or_ fate of the Gods _only to be killed in turn by Víðarr, Odin's son.

Fenrir is also known to have had two sons, Sköll and Hati who are said to swallow the sun and moon at Ragnarök.

As a wolf Fenrir can be considered a God of the Hunt however his defining aspect is his physical prowess in battle which places the God firmly in the Steel category.

It is through the death of this deity that Elias Wolf become the youngest Campione in history at the tender age of nine.

* * *

**[Report on the newest Campione, Harry Potter] Classified Grade One. Greenwich Archives.**

As mentioned in the public report the newest of the Supreme Kings killed the God Fenrir. It was in single combat in the mountains of Greece. Though why the God was so far south is unknown. It is suspected however that the God was sealed away many years ago, though the reason for its awakening at this time is also currently unknown.

Unknown to the public though is that His Majesty is operating under the pseudonym of Elias Wolf, his true name is Harry Potter the young Warlock famous for vanquishing the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort and is hailed as Britain's saviour, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Due to the attitude of the British Warlocks, His Majesty has chosen to work for the time being under a pseudonym as it is considered likely that they will try to force His Majesty to return to the UK and bend to their will which will end disastrously for them, likely with large numbers of casualties. So in order to avert such a crisis, His Majesty will be hiding his true identity till he feels he is old enough to deal with them.

The current number of Authorities His Majesty has gained from killing Fenrir is unknown and his young age puts him at a severe disadvantage.

He was also completely unaware of the existence of magic or spells despite his status. There is an ongoing investigation for the reason for this.

As such he is not considered to hold absolute authority.

However.

It must be remembered that whilst his power is still in its infancy, he is still a Campione. Towards Mages such as myself, he is still a power beyond comprehension. He is a boy who will one day stand as a King unquestioned. A cosmic irony. A non-human charged with the protection of humanity. A force of nature that can't be contained.


	3. The King of Swords and The Spear

_Harry Potter and all associated characters, events and people belong to JK Rowling whilst all characters, events and people in Campione belong to Jō Taketsuki._

Chapter 3 \- The King of Swords and the The Spear

_Two Years Later_

Deep within the forests of Switzerland in the middle of a clearing was a large rock that jutted out of the ground. Sat still in the lotus position on the top of the rock was a young boy. He looked to be about eleven or twelve and had raven black hair with that was tied up into a ponytail that fell down to just below his shoulders. He had aristocratic features and high cheekbones which gave him a somewhat regal look. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a white buttoned shirt that showed off a set of extremely well-defined muscles for someone his age.

His name was Harry Potter but better known to the world at large as Elias Wolf the Seventh Campione. Harry had joined the Greenwich Assembly two years ago after killing the god Fenrir in single combat, becoming their patron Campione.

They had announced to the world his existence under the name Elias Wolf in order to hide his identity. Reactions to the news of the new King were varied but many exclaimed their disbelief that someone so young could become a Campione. Harry was rather lucky though that the Devil of the Balkans, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban had decided he wasn't yet worthy of being his prey or Harry's reign would have ended rather quickly and violently being no match for the veteran Campione. The other elder Campione such as Luo Hao also seemed content to stay away along with the Black Prince Alec and John Pluto Smith. The less said about Salvatore Doni the better.

The response of the Warlocks had been unsurprisingly lacklustre given their attitude to the rest of the Magical World as whilst they acknowledged his ascension they chose to stay away from him personally, Harry was fine with that as long as no one made the connection between him and The-Boy-Who-Lived then he was content.

He had begun his lessons at the Assembly almost immediately upon accepting their loyalty. Vikenti had begun his instructions into the magical arts, teaching him all he could about magic. Including the different kinds of magic systems that existed in the world. There were in total six, in which the magic users of the world could be categorized into.

The first group of magic users are Mages. Those who use the Hermetic Magic of Theurgy to attempt to connect with the Divines who reside in the Domain of Immortality, the higher dimension in which the True Gods, those Gods who have chosen to live within their myth reside. This allows the Mage's to wield powerful magic due to the Divine nature of the power weaved into their magic. It is an option for Mages to focus on one God in particular and strengthen their connection with that God allowing them to use more spells and abilities that are attributed to that specific Divine Being however this can become a weakness as a Mage's connection to a God only remains active if that God decides to remain in the Domain of Immortality. If a True God descends and becomes a Heretic God then the ability for a Mage to use the power of that specific God becomes impossible. Mage's are considered to be mere imitations of Campione. Due to the large number of Gods in existence they are amongst the most numerous magic users in the world.

The second are the Daoist Artists. Those magic users come predominately from the Far East and are wielders of what is known as the Daoist Arts. It is an overarching title that includes many different styles; such as Onmyōdō from Japan which allow the wielders to banish and control spirits and ancient Chinese Magical Arts such as Feng Shui which allow the users to commune and harmonize with the world around them giving them a measure of control of it. It also includes traditional Eastern Martial Arts among its practices. Luo Hao the Godslayer known as the Ruler of the Martial Realm was said to be the greatest Daoist Artist to ever exist.

The third are Hime-Miko's. Women who are descended from Divine Ancestors, the Earth Goddess's who have lost their power and Authorities. These Princess Shrine Maidens are amongst some of the most highly thought of magic users in the world and they all possess and focus on the innate abilities passed down to them from their Divine Ancestor. These talents can vary greatly but most Hime-Miko have some level of Spirit Vision, an ability that allows them to connect to the Memories of the Void, the collective knowledge of the entire world. Other abilities have included Divine Possession the ability to channel the full power of a God within a Hime-Miko's body for a short period of time.

The fourth were the Witches. Similar to Hime-Mikos they are the descendants of Divine Ancestors or priests blessed by Earth Goddesses but instead of focusing on their Innate Abilities they focus instead on the casting of Hermetic Magic. This allows them to pull off feats of magic that would be considered impossible by other magic systems such as unassisted flight as well as the ability to retain their youth using magic. With the combination of their Miko talents and Hermetic Magic, they are amongst some of the most powerful magic users in existence.

The fifth group were the Sorcerers, those linked with Demons. Whereas Mages channel the power of Divine Beings from the Domain of Immortality the Sorcerers channel their power from Demons from the dreaded Realm of Demons, a separate dimension connected to the Netherworld located within the Astral Plane. Due to their long term exposure to the corruptive influence of beings of pure malice, Sorcerers can all categorically be considered evil and are hunted by all sectors of the Magic World. Only the stupid, foolish or insane ever attempt the Demonic Rituals required to summon a Demon, as more often than not they are driven mad in by their vile masters for their pure amusement. Their true nature has long been speculated on but to this day no definitive answer has been achieved since such creatures rarely manifest themselves outside of the Realm of Demons where they hide plotting against the rest of the world.

Finally, the last group are the Warlocks. Their origin lies clouded in mystery, no one is sure how they came about. There have been many suggestions and hypothesis over the years, it has been suggested they were created by a bored Heretic God or that they were once Mage's who had the Divine presence in their magic stripped from them in punishment for a crime they committed against the Gods. They stand somewhat apart from the rest of the magical community, this is of no fault of their own instead it is because unlike the majority of other magic users in the world their power is not directly Divine in origin. They don't call upon the Gods to weave their spells, this means that their magic is far more versatile than Hermetic Magic as their spells aren't affected by the nature of the Gods when they use magic. This system of magic lacking in a divine presence has both its positives and negatives to using it. It is much more versatile and meant they had a reserve of magic existing without the presence of a God however it was much more difficult to call on or summon a God to aid them in spellcasting, not impossible just far more difficult than the other magic users not to mention the majority of them disdain the practice of invoking Gods and steer well clear of it. It has been argued by some scholars that the Warlocks are the strongest group of spellcasters that inhabit this world because of their versatility and separation from the Gods however many Warlocks do not hone their abilities to the same degree other Magic users of other disciplines do and on the whole can be a rather lazy society so only a few Warlocks have trained enoguh to be considered truly strong.

Another side effect of lacking a divine presence is that their magic is very hard to control as it isn't guided by the assistance of a higher being so in order to harness their magic they all require a focus, a wand in order to wield their magic. Only the strongest amongst their number are capable of using the barest hint of wandless magic.

The greatest problem with Warlocks is that they have closed themselves off from the rest of the world rather than live among the normal population. This has meant that inbreeding amongst their older lineages and ignorance of the rest of the world has run rampant throughout their society, this has left them somewhat separated from the rest of the Mystical World.

Harry had taken to the Daoist Arts out of everything though he did dabble in Hermetic Magic. Utilizing the full extent of a Mages ability would be impossible since they specialised in utilizing the power of the True Gods in the Domain of Immortality and Gods of all type were anathema to the Campione.

His studies had also explored the basics of Warlock's Magic, something he was very interested in since it was the magic used by both his parents. He'd been fascinated by what it could do without relying on a God and so he'd thrown himself into his studies of it but run upon a roadblock almost immediately.

The thing that Harry struggled with was control over his immense magic reserves, he'd accidentally created a crater in the courtyard when he'd been trying to banish an apple.

Further exploration into Warlock Magic revealed similar results whenever he tried to perform any spells. He just overpowered everything or the spells got altered by his Authorities, whenever he tried to Transfigure something it would either crumble into dust as it overloaded with magic or it would transform into a wolf after being influenced by his Authorities no matter what he had been trying to do to it. He couldn't even find a wand strong enough to work for him, he just caused them to explode no matter how many he tried!

He'd even tried exercises to work on controlling his magic in order to pull off Warlock Magic, but nothing worked. After numerous trials and errors, he found that he could perform an extremely limited number of simple spells through his hands as a strange recreation of wandless magic but it was a sheer brute force approach with absolutely no finesse and little control.

Until he found himself a focus strong enough he was never going to be able to properly use the magic of his parents.

One interesting thing he'd discovered whilst experimenting was that he couldn't do what Warlocks called Apparation which was for all intents and purposes, using magic power to make a pin sized hole in space and slipping through. The problem he had was that he had far too much power to perform the spell so when he tried to Apparate he created too large a hole and ended up punching a hole straight to the Netherworld by accident. Something mortal Mages could only do using powerful rituals. He also found that he had the same problem when trying to create Portkeys. He couldn't even use Portkeys or be Side-Along Apparated as his immense Magical Resistance interfered with the magic.

Whilst being taught by his teachers he found something that was intriguing, it was the fact that Warlock's couldn't Apparate or activate Portkeys in the vicinity of a Campione or Heretic God, their sheer presence distorted the world around them, including space itself making Apparation impossible.

It was why Warlocks couldn't just simply teleport away from a Heretic God if they were unlucky enough to cross paths with one.

In all his magical education and his understanding of the Magical World was advancing at an acceptable rate and his teachers were very impressed at his dedication.

The other thing that had been hammered into Harry was weaponcraft as Harry learnt to wield many different weapons along with hand to hand combat. The weapons he found himself most comfortable with where the pole weapons, which had caused a strange gleam to appear in the Director's eye when she observed him sparring with the Knights though she refused to tell him why. This coupled with his continuous physical training meant he was able to bring the full potential of the Campione's improved physiology to bare when he trained his less magically orientated skills.

Whilst Vikenti and the other Knights of the Assembly taught him martial and magical skills he was taught things like History, Mathematics and Geography from Sienna Zabini. A strict taskmaster even at the best of times she also taught him languages or more accurately she introduced him to different languages long enough for his language comprehension ability to kick in. Through this method, he was able to speak a plethora of languages by the age of eleven: from French and German to Ancient Greek, Hieroglyphs and Sanskrit.

It had certainly been a strange change to his life. Going from his cupboard to a castle. From being shunned and hated, a 'Freak'. To a King who demanded the respect of all those around him. It had been a huge adjustment and many times during the last two years he had doubted himself, especially during those first few months but getting revenge on the Dursleys had certainly gone a long way to reassure him that this was now permanently his new life. It was because of this that he had thrown himself into his studies in order to learn all he could so he didn't let the people who would rely on him to protect them from Heretic Gods down.

As he took a trip down memory lane he thought back on his first meeting with the only other King he'd had the somewhat dubious pleasure of meeting. His idiot of an older brother. Salvatore Doni.

**Flashback.**

_It had been a year since he had started to learn to master his abilities. Harry was trying to mediate in a clearing whilst leaning against a tree a good few miles away from Magier Festung but for some reason his mind was unsettled. It felt like something was going to go wrong today and he just couldn't seem to concentrate properly._

_He was side-tracked from his thoughts when he heard the sound of a twig snapping in front of him. Opening his eyes he searched for the sound of the noise only to see a man standing not twenty meters in front of him. Harry instantly went on guard. He hadn't even sensed the man after all._

_He looked to be in his twenties and was wearing grey belted trousers and an open dark open-collared shirt despite the cold weather which showed off an impressive six-pack. He had spiked blond hair with a pair of dark sunglasses perched on his head. His blue eyes were eyeing Harry curiously. The oddest thing about the man though was the large bastard sword sheathed in a black scabbard that he held in his right hand._

"_So you're the Seventh? Huh." Said the man._

_Harry frowned he didn't know this man but he seemed to instantly recognise him despite the description of his looks not being very widespread._

"_Yes, who's asking?" Harry replied somewhat rudely._

_The man didn't seem to care instead he just grinned with amusement. "Salvatore Doni, Sixth Campione at your service." _

_That caused Harry's thought process to screech to a grinding halt. Of course, he knew who Salvatore Doni was. He was the closest Campione geographically to him and was famous for being an absolute prodigy with a blade going as far as to be able to defeat a Heretic God using pure sword skills alone. He was also famous for being perhaps the one out of all the Campione to be truly worthy of being one of Epimetheus' Illegitimate children. In short… an idiot._

"_And how can I help you, Lord Salvatore?" Harry asked carefully hoping not to set off the man who faked fits of rage to keep the Italian Mage associations in line._

_The other Godslayer just waved his hand languidly. "Doni, you can call me Doni, you are my little brother after all."_

_Harry just blinked. 'What? What did he just say?' Deciding to move the conversation on Harry asked. "So why have you sought me out then Doni?"_

_The blond Campione kept the smile on his face though it seemed to grow slightly. "I was bored you see so I came here to see how strong my little brother is."_

"_Why?" Harry frowned._

_Doni just tilted his head to the side. "Why? Why what?"_

"_Why do we need to fight? We just met." Harry was honestly confused he had no idea what to say to dissuade this blockhead._

_Doni just laughed. "Because we are Campione of course, battle is in our very blood. It is who we are. Now, ready yourself!"_

_With that he pulled his sword out of its sheath, dropping the black scabbard on the floor revealing a long steel sword with a curved crossguard._

"_Wait! What are you doing?!" Harry cried out standing up yet even as he said that he tensed his muscles ready to defend from any incoming attack._

"_You'd best get ready little bro I'm going to test your skills." With that Doni charged forward like he'd been shot out of a cannon and in an instant he'd covered the distance between them. _

_H__arry was already on the move as Doni's sword came down towards him but he only moved fast enough to roll out of the way of the sword strike that cut clean through the tree behind him._

_ Harry skidded to a halt and looked up as Doni relaxed his posture again. "Not bad reactions little bro but you'll have to do better than that."_

_A look of anger crossed Harry's face. For some reason, a strange almost foreign feeling of competitiveness and bloodlust was rising up inside him as he faced his first real fight against an opponent of equal status. He was forced to dodge again as Doni brought his sword down towards him and he stumbled backwards as the blond Godslayer continued through his first slash with a follow-up. _

_The King of Swords then moved forward and brought his sword around for a third strike, the blade cutting through the air with a whistling sound as the blade came down towards the shorter Harry. _

_In that split second Harry had an idea and in an instant he moved slightly to the side matching Doni's inhuman speed whilst lashing out with his palm meeting the fuller of Doni's blade with enough force to knock it off its original course and Harry could almost see the shockwave created when his palm met the steel of the blade. _

_His move caused Doni's sword to slam into the dirt but rather than merely bouncing off the ground the blade cut into the hard forest floor like it was made of butter digging a trench at least a few meters long._

_Doni was forced to dodge backwards whilst he yanked his sword out the ground as Harry lashed out with a roundhouse kick. Harry moved backwards creating distance between them as Doni regarded the younger Campione. "Oh you're a Campione all right, no one else would be insane enough to try something like that on me."_

_Moving Doni said. "Try to withstand this." _

_With that statement Harry felt magic move through the air, it was different from a spell though, it seemed to possess no intent. Harry watched as Doni slashed his blade downwards with inhuman speed creating a crescent arc of wind and magic to come flying towards him ripping up the ground it touched and creating a long gash in the dirt as it travelled towards him. _

_Harry concentrated magic onto his hands as he cast a Protego Spell on the skin of his palms causing them to glow a mix of blue and gold. As the crescent wind blade of magical energy arrived in front of him, Harry used his shielded hands to grab the blade of energy intent on smashing it. Unfortunately he wasn't strong enough and with a grunt of effort, he was pushed backwards despite digging his heels into the ground._

_ Understanding that he wasn't physically strong enough to smash the blade of energy he twisted his wrists and redirected it to the side where it ripped a grove of trees to pieces before dissipating._

_Doni was now looking at him with open praise. "Well done little bro, your pretty impressive you know?"_

_Harry just grinned whilst panting. "Thanks."_

"_Now it's time to get serious don't you think?" Said Doni as he raised his sword above his head._

_Harry's senses began to scream at him as magic flooded the area, the sheer enormity of the power matched only by the time he had fought Fenrir._

_**"**__**I hereby swear, I forbid the existence of things I cannot cut!"**__ With those Spell Words, Doni was wreathed in a purple aura as the skin of his right arm that held his sword began to turn to a bright reflective silver that covered his arm right to his elbow. The aura of power was nigh suffocating as the ground under Doni's feet cracked from the pressure he was radiating._

_The __**[Ripping Silver Arm]**__, Doni's favourite and most famous Authority. Taken from the Heretic God Nuadha it turns anything into an invincible sword capable of cutting through anything._

_Harry gritted his teeth as his face contorted into a snarl and he reached out his own right hand in front of him as he drew on the monstrous reserves of magic inside of him to power his own Authority._

"_**I call on the children of the strongest wolf, the one that devours the sun, the one that devours the moon, come to me, and lend me your aid!"**__ The Spell Words of the Authority he had usurped from Fenrir caused a black mist to explode out of his body and split into two. The black mist moved through the air until it formed into two twenty meter long Wolves. _

_The one on the right had light grey fur with glowing blue markings and sapphire blue eyes. _

_Hati. The Wolf who eats the Moon._

_ The one on the left was black-furred with glowing red markings and crimson eyes._

_Sköll. The Wolf who eats the Sun._

_ Both creatures were cloaked in the golden aura of the Divine. Hati was produing a froigid cold aura around its massive furred body whilst __Sköll seemed to have fire burning in its massive maw ready to be unleashed._

_Harry hadn't used the __**[Wolf King's Children]**__ Authority many times before and he could feel the powerful Divine Beast trying to break free from him. Pushing all his will into controlling them he could feel both Hati and Sköll bend to his command albeit begrudgingly. Although Sköll seemed the more amicable of the pair, if only slightly._

_Both massive wolves let out defining roars which threw up dirt and dust into the air as the branches of the trees in front of them snapped with the force of the shockwaves their roars produced. The two Divine Beasts charged Doni, their paws digging into the dirt creating small craters wherever they stepped, they crossed the ground in an instant and were in mid-leap, ready to tear the King of Swords into tiny little pieces._

"_Not bad! But not good enough!" Roared Doni as he swung out with a horizontal slash of his blade that caused Harry's instincts to scream at him to dodge._

_ The sword slammed into the two powerful Divine Beasts with all the might of the King of Swords power. Harry saw them getting pushed back by the power of the Authority as they tried to resist the unstoppable sword strike, the two Divine Beast resisted admirably but Harry was still unskilled at using his Authorities to their full potential in compassion to his foe and they succumbed to the inevitable and were ripped in two, exploding into golden dust. _

_Harry just managed to duck down out of the way as the sword slash continued, cutting into the forest behind him slicing at least an acre and a half of trees in two. _

_It was the power of an Authority, power beyond any mortal's ability, destruction capable of ripping mountains in two and destroying armies in a single blow._

_Harry ignored the thundering sound of hundreds of trees falling to the ground behind him as he exploded forwards through the disintegrating forms of his Authority. _

_He saw Doni's eyes widen in surprise as Harry gathered enough magic power in his hands to cause them to glow a golden colour. Doni brought his sword in front of his body just in time to defend himself. As Harry's magic cloaked palms slammed into the blade an audible bang rang out as a shockwave that ripped into the ground under their feet blew outwards from the collision sending Doni flying backwards into a tree, only to blow right through the tree sending splinters flying through the air. _

_Doni continued his flight through the air smashing straight into another tree and into another. Finally, the King of Swords was able to twist his body around and dig his sword into the ground to slow himself down after colliding and destroying no less than three trees._

_Doni stood up his shirt caked in mud but apart from that, he looked completely unharmed. "Not bad little brother, not bad."_

_Harry staggered from exhaustion but funnily enough, he just grinned at Doni. "Hey, I'm only ten you know, give me a bit of a break."_

_Doni just laughed. "I think we'll get on great don't you think little bro?"_

_Harry chose to just sit down on the spot as he tried to get a hold of himself. "Yeah just don't attack me right off the bat next time?"_

_Doni slumped his shoulders slightly but nodded. Harry looked somewhat mortified as he realised that Doni had wanted to attack him again the next time they met. 'Just what sort of friendship have I gotten myself into?' Harry thought as the blockhead of a Campione sat down next to him in the middle of the destroyed forest._

**Flashback End**

He had received a thorough scolding from Madame Atkins for that stunt but luckily he'd managed to deflect most of the blame on Doni who just shrugged his shoulders completely unperturbed they had destroyed a large swath of forest that the Director had to explain away to the local authorities who went investigating. The blond sword prodigy had just laughed saying it wasn't anything to get worked up over. The grinding of her teeth as Madame Atkins had tried to glare a hole in Doni's head had been funny to watch till she had switched that glare to him and he had to stop himself from fleeing in terror. It was even scarier than facing a Heretic God! Seriously how dense did Doni have to be to be able to not notice a look that terrifying!

He was knocked out of memory lane as he heard someone speak up behind him. "So Your Majesty how goes your meditation on the deeper mysteries of the world." This caused his eyebrow to twitch slightly as he took in the boy talking to him.

He was eleven with olive coloured skin and black hair and possessed a cheeky grin on his face.

Harry just huffed before he drawled. "How many times have I told you, Blaise, you don't have to call me that, my name is Harry after all."

Blaise Zabini that was the boy who stood who stood in front of him. They had met two years ago when Harry had begun his tutoring under Blaise's mother Sienna. Being the only two boys of similar age in the entire castle the boys had bonded quickly and despite the fact that Blaise was somewhat in awe of Harry they were close friends. Close enough that Harry had even told him his true name and identity. Their bond was a close one and Blaise had even gone as far as to swear his personal loyalty to Harry in a wish to serve the young King he called a friend in the future. An oath Harry had gladly accepted and ever since then Blaise had begun to refer to Harry as 'Your Majesty' in an effort to piss his friend off.

Blaise himself just grinned in amusement as he watched his young King hop off the rock he'd been sitting on and stretch his muscles. "So Blaise how are you feeling about going to Hogwarts?"

Blaise took on a more solemn look as he looked out over the water. "Not bad I guess. I mean it's unlikely that Dumbledore will make the connection between the Assembly and you but either way my Occlumency skills have already been tested and are well up to scratch so it's not like he can take a casual peak to find out the truth. Anyways my Mother and the Director are in the Roundtable Room, they want to meet you."

Harry just nodded as they began to make their way back to the castle. "It's strange to think you'll be gone for most of the year but alas you must learn to master your magic."

Blaise nodded. "I know it's going to be odd. I'll probably end up in Slytherin and have to share a dorm with that ponce Malfoy."

Harry just grimaced at that thought, he'd heard about the young Malfoy Scion, just like his father, all bigotry just none of his father's cunning or tact. He pitied anyone who had to share a dorm with that boy.

Blaise looked over at his friend. "What I don't get is how you managed to avoid getting a letter as I did."

Harry just shrugged. "That wasn't that hard actually. The letter works by a special tracking charm attached to a child's magic signature and since Campione by their very nature can resist contracts or bindings even created by Heretic Gods so throwing off a mere tracking charm was contemptuously easy."

Blaise nodded in understanding sometimes he forgot that his best friend was someone who defied fate itself and could shatter the concept of impossible with a whim. "That makes sense. You know it's going to be immensely entertaining to see Dumbledore's face when he realises you aren't coming to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded as they arrived in front of the castle. "You know seeing this place never gets old."

Blaise just snorted. "You're telling me."

Magier Festung was a Gothic style castle built on top of a small steep hill in the middle of a V-shaped valley deep in the Alpine Mountains the hill was surrounded by forest with a lake stretched out on one side and an airstrip on the other side. The castle had a wall that ran around the whole of the fortress which had runes, talismans and seals built into and carved onto it in order to make it far stronger than its base materials alone. The castle was a mix of spires and towers which contained the military arm of the Greenwich Assembly and just as importantly the Archives. The Greenwich Assembly's collective knowledge gathered, compiled and kept safe for many generations. Surrounding the whole walled fortress was a mix of enchantments, wards and barriers both physical and magical that kept out any enemies hoping to break into the ancient stronghold and made it better defended than even Fort Nox.

It was a beautiful piece of engineering and magical brilliance that was the headquarters of one of the most powerful magical organisations in the world.

As they made their way through the massive reinforced front gates they came into a courtyard that had a few people walking in different directions. They bowed to Harry in respect as he passed them. The two boys made their way up through the castle as they headed towards the Roundtable Room.

Pushing the door to the room open Harry made his way to the special seat set aside for him as he saw that both Sienna Zabini and the Assembly's Director were sitting in their own seats as Blaise made his way to stand behind his mother.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he sat down in his seat on the raised platform. "What's the problem?"

Madame Atkins nodded at the young King. "Thank you for coming Harry, we wanted to talk about your finances."

Harry blinked as he leaned back in his chair. "Finances?" He parroted.

Madame Atkins just nodded. "Your parents left you a Trust Vault with the Goblins of Gringotts in England and the Potter Family Vaults should also be available for you to withdraw from."

Harry nodded. "Okay, I'll go to the Goblins further on the year when the inevitable panic over me not attending Hogwarts ends."

Madame Atkins nodded once more. "Very well."

Sienna spoke up changing the subject. "Blaise and I have already gone to Diagon Alley and collected the required equipment for school including a wand and he is ready to go."

She then got a mischievous smile on her face. "Our agent in Privet Drive reported that they saw an old man they identified as Dumbledore go to Number 4."

Harry and Blaise both grinned, Dumbledore would not be a welcome guest at Magier Festung any time in the future after it had been discovered that he was the man responsible for dumping Harry on the Dursleys front door in the middle of the night in November and never bothering to check on him or do anything about Arabella Figg's complaints to him. Harry laughed before he said. "I bet that was amusing to watch him run around like a headless chicken."

Sienna nodded as she tried to stop herself from giggling. "Yes seeing that man lose his grandfatherly look as his plan falls apart will certainly be funny. Blaise will have to send us a Pensive memory."

"Of course I will mother." Blaise smirked with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

The corner of the Directors mouth twitched in amusement at the byplay before her look grew stern again. "Now thank you for coming Sienna, young Blaise but there is something I must speak to His Majesty about."

Both Blaise and Sienna grew solemn, rare was the time the Director addressed Harry with his title, it meant she was serious about something. They both exchanged looks before bowing to Harry and leaving the room without any fuss.

Harry was now looking inquisitively at the Director. This wasn't Harry's surrogate grandmother but the leader of a Mage Association addressing her King.

"Your Majesty you have been with us for two years now and I believe you are now mature enough to see and protect the Assembly's greatest treasure known only to the leaders of the Assembly." Madame Atkins said as her eyes bored into the young King.

Harry looked somewhat taken aback but nodded solemnly given the atmosphere.

The Director nodded to herself as she stood up and made her to the wall on one side of the room. Seeming to be looking for something her hand trailed over the stone blocks that made up the wall only to stop on one block in particular halfway up the wall. As her hand landed on the stone block she pushed causing the block to move inwards as Harry felt numerous Talismans and protections deactivate and a door appeared out of the wall. He had to stop himself from gaping. It wasn't the fact that there was a secret door in the wall but more to do with the fact that he hadn't even sensed the protections or the door in the first place. Campione had enhanced spiritual and magical senses to the point that they might as well be bloodhounds at seeking out hidden enchantments. Yet he hadn't sensed anything, not even a trace!

Harry saw the small smile on the Director's face as her eyes twinkled merrily with amusement. She'd obviously seen his response and found it funny. Huffing in annoyance Harry walked over to her. "How the hell didn't I sense that?"

"The enchantments that hide the door are built into the protections around the room that stop any espionage on this room effectively masking them from any who would try to sense and locate those specific spells." Was the response from the Director.

Harry watched as she walked over to the door and pulled a knife out of her dress and slashed it across her palm drawing blood which fell on the ornate handle of the door. As the blood dripped down out of her palm and onto the handle Harry heard a click and he could feel with his senses as an enchantment which was obviously blood bound to Madame Atkins disengage as she pulled the door open revealing a downwards spiral staircase that disappeared into the darkness.

The Director turned to address him with a raised eyebrow. "Shall we?"

Harry nodded as he grinned. "As if you could stop me."

That just caused the Director to snort. "You're a Campione, of course, I can't stop you, I haven't developed suicidal tendencies after all."

Harry just shook his head as the Director stepped through the door as torches along the side lit up showing the way. "Come on we should do this in a timely fashion, it's going to take me a while to get back up these stairs, I haven't climbed them in a while."

As they began their descent Harry cheekily asked. "What want me to carry you back up?"

Madame Atkins turned as she continued walking downwards and gave him a glare, showing just how amusing she thought his joke was.

He raised his hands in surrender. '_Honestly, you just can't please some people_.'

Harry was stopped from making any more jokes at his surrogate grandmother's expense as they continued downwards. With his improved magical senses he could sense something off in the air and it was coming from below them.

Looking at the woman in front of him he asked her seriously. "What is down here then?"

"Something that will greatly help you, something the Assembly spent great cost to obtain." Was her rather cryptic reply.

As they continued downwards Harry felt that they must be lower than even the bottom of the hill the castle stood on. After what felt like hours they came out into a very large open cavern with torches lighting the edges. In the centre of the room was a raised platform with a stand in the middle of it and resting on the stand was something long and thin, wrapped in a white cloth that had turned grey as it aged. The cloth bundle was wrapped in what Harry could clearly sense were magical chains with powerful Oriental Sealing Talismans hanging from them, the chains were anchored to pillars on the outside of the room. The strangest thing though was that whatever was in the cloth and chain wrapped bundle was shaking slightly causing the chains to rattle as if it was trying to escape.

"What's that?" Harry asked, the sealed item was giving him a distinct sense of danger.

"This is the sealed Divine Weapon of the legendary general and Heretic God _Guan Yu_. The Guandao known as the _Green Dragon Crescent Blade_."

That caused Harry's eyes to widen in surprise as he looked between the serious looking Director and the sealed weapon. He had done much research into history over his two years of study on cultures all over the world. One of them was the story of the _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ so of course, he recognized the name of the General who served under the Warlord Liu Bei only to be betrayed and executed when allies of his Warlord broke their alliance and were able to capture the famed general.

He was deified by the Chinese people after his death and was referred to as the 'Saint of War' to Confucian's '_Saint of Culture'_ and played a central part of their religion as a God of War. His weapon of choice as legend had it was the Guando, a Chinese spear weapon which he is accredited with creating. His personally crafted one was known as _Green Dragon Crescent Blade_ or the_ Frost Fair Blade_.

"Seriously?!" Harry cried out in shock that such a weapon of legend had been in such close proximity to him for so long.

Madame Atkins nodded as she launched into her explanation. "This is the weapon personally wielded by the Heretic God _Guan Yu_ when he descended a few hundred years ago. A young Campione at the time challenged the God to a battle but the Chinese God was simply too powerful for him to stop and they ended up in a situation of mutual annihilation. As both combatants died, killing each other, my ancestor found the weapon in the aftermath of their battle as despite technically being a Subordinate God it managed to cling to its form on the mortal plain. My ancestor hypothesised in his journals that this was because the blade's myth was great enough for the Divine Weapon to exist on its own without its master but it was badly damaged by the backlash of the severing of the bond and unable to heal itself with the loss of its master. Despite its broken state though it still managed to greatly injure my ancestor and wipe out his group of Assembly Knights in the end, they managed to seal it and drag it back to the Assembly where it has remained to this day."

"Wow! Your ancestor sounds like an impressive guy." Harry said, he was being honest, it took real courage to try to seal a God even a nearly dead one.

"Perhaps but he has nothing on you, I mean honestly killing a God at nine. Who would have believed such an absurdity was possible?" The Director responded with a huff as she shook her head.

"So I don't think you would have brought me down here to look at a half-dead Divine Weapon so what are we here for?" Harry asked.

"You're going to subdue it." The Director responded as she looked at the sealed weapon.

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbly.

"You need a weapon, your spar with Lord Salvatore proved that and this will be perfect for you to wield." She responded.

Harry thought about it for a moment. She was honestly correct. His battle with Doni had been extremely one-sided, he'd barely kept the King of Swords from killing him and Doni had only used one of his Authorities, and far from its full power and it had left him in an almost exhausted state.

"You're right. Alright, let's do this." Harry nodded.

"I'll get clear, the ceiling has been reinforced with enchantments so we should be okay with cave-ins but I don't fancy being in the way when you release the seals on it." Said Madame Atkins as she turned around to retreat to the safety of the stairs.

Harry rotated his shoulder as he prepared for the coming battle and once the Director was clear he approached the raised platform causing the sealed weapon to shake even more as if sensing his presence.

Harry gripped the chains keeping the Divine Weapon sealed and with a grunt he began to pull on them. He pulled harder as he felt the sealing talismans beginning to fail as they were assaulted from an outside source. With one massive roar of exertion, Harry ripped the chains away dropping them to the floor as he quickly backed away to assume a position ready for battle.

As the last of the chains hit the ground with a dull thud everything in the cavern went silent and one would even be able to hear a pin drop in the deafening silence

Then Harry tensed as a powerful magical presence exploded from the wrapped up weapon. It wasn't at the level of Fenrir or Doni but it was still leagues above even the strongest mortal magic users he'd met. Its power levels also seemed to be fluctuating as if it couldn't focus its power properly, though that wasn't that surprising if what the Director had told him about the weapon was true. It must still be damaged unable to heal all this time. He'd have to force it to submit to him if he wanted it as a weapon then he'd be able to use his own power to restore it.

Harry watched as the powerful magical presence burnt away the cloth protecting the weapon revealing the Divine Weapon to the world.

It was long with a 4 maybe 5-foot pole of wood that had a wide, curved, one-sided blade on the top. The back of the blade had a spiked serration near the base of the blade and at the point where the blade met the wooden pole was an ornate dragons head made of what looked like silver that connected the blade to the wood. On the other end of the pole was a metal spike which seemed to serve as a counterbalance for the heavy blade on the other end.

The aura of power and majesty it produced was only slightly diminished by the damage on it. Harry could see the chipped wood of the pole and the rust on the blade from here which should have been impossible as Divine Weapons shouldn't even be able to rust. _'It could only be the damage done to it when it was ripped from its master's control when Guan Yu died'_ was the thought that ran through Harry's head as he studied the legendary weapon.

Harry let out a small sigh of relief, it meant it wasn't at its full strength of a Subordinate God. Not as bad as a full Heretic God but stronger than a Divine Beast. Now though it was on the same level of a Divine Beast which meant that capturing it would be much easier.

He watched as the Divine Weapon floated up into the air before hanging there for a second, then it was enveloped in a green mist which seemed to explode outwards, expanding and changing as it writhed in the air.

As the mist vanished Harry could see the form inside exposed to the world in all its glory. It was long, about 30 meters in length and its body looked similar to that of a Basilisk but it was floating in mid-air despite having no wings along with a pair of clawed hands on the front of its body near its head and was covered in bright green scales. It was an Oriental Dragon.

It was at this point that Harry remembered an old legend about the Guandao wielded by the 'Saint of War', it was said that a green dragon had been flying past when the blade was being forged and it was cut up into pieces with parts of the dragon becoming part of the weapon, this must be the manifestation of that legend.

Despite the awe, the dragon produced he could still see the damage on it just as when it was in its true form. Its scales were charred black in some places as if burned and many of them were peeling off its body revealing the vulnerable skin underneath

The Dragon Avatar's eyes focused on him as it let out a deafening roar filled with pain and rage. It didn't seem like the weapon wanted to converse with him, Harry knew weapons of its calibre were sentient and capable of verbal or telepathic communication but it seemed like the Guandao had gone slightly insane in its current state and its mind was clouded with rage.

Harry raised his hand in front of him as he incanted. **"Oh great wolf that chases the sun, the wolf that drives back the darkness, lend me your strength and mighty claws to rip my enemies into pieces!"**

As the spell words activated the Authority buried deep within Harry a black mist exploded out from his body forming into a massive wolf covered in black fur. The wolf had massive red eyes that shone like rubies and pulsating red runes covered its head. The massive wolf let out its own roar as the two legendary beasts stared each other down in the worlds strangest Mexican standoff.

Over the year since his first duel with Doni Harry had been working on manipulating his Authorities, hoping to make them more versatile and useful in battle and he had succeeded, to an extent. One thing he found that he could do was when using the **[Wolf King's Children]** Authority was that if he changed the Spell Incantation he could summon Sköll or Hatil separately.

Sköll stood proudly in the underground cavern as it glared at the fellow** [Steel]** in front of it. It was an attribute that the summoned Authority could innately sense that just rolled off its opponent body. This was a weapon of legend one that sung of valor, bravery and blood and caused the blood in Sköll's veins to roar for battle.

Suddenly the Dragon Avatar charged, its body exploding out of its coiled state as it rushed the wolf. Sköll himself charged forward to meet his foe as the two titanic beasts wreathed in divinity met in the center of the cavern each smashing into each other with all their strength, causing a massive thud to be transmitted through the stone floor as the ground around the two shattered like clay under the force of their collision.

The winner of the exchange of strength was clear almost immediately as Sköll grabbed the dragon's body in its jaw, biting down hard and throwing it back with a shake of its head sending it careening through the air before smashing into the far side of the cavern.

It wasn't surprising, Sköll was an extremely powerful **[Steel]** based Authority and the Guandao was badly damaged already and in no condition for battle least against an Authority from a Campione.

The Dragon Avatar shook itself as it twisted around letting out a snarl through rows of razor-sharp teeth. Its eyes were wild and clouded with pain, rage and madness. The dragon darted forward once more before it suddenly changed directions heading straight for Harry whose eyes widened comically in surprise before he narrowed his eyes and readied himself for action.

Harry suddenly exploded into action as he summoned up his magic power and forcibly applied his will to it, commanding it to form physical structure. In the air around Harry, twelve green glowing swords made purely out of magic appeared out of thin air.

It was a creation he'd come up with when he'd been exploring ways to use Warlock Magic or more accurately the arts of Transfiguration and Conjuration. You see rather than try turning one object into another or turn air into something else he tried to form an object out of pure magic. A technique only a Campione would be capable of pulling off using their obscene magic reserves. Miraculously it had worked, though why they always came out the same color as his eyes he didn't know. He couldn't manipulate them much and creating complex creations was impossible but something simple like creating basic weapons and flinging them at enemies, that he could do.

So with but a gesture from Harry, they were catapulted forward straight towards the Dragon smashing into its hardened scales. Due to the high magical resistance of the beast, it did nothing more than cause the Dragon to flinch and stall slightly as the blades shattered into tiny pieces as they hit the Dragon's scales creating nothing more than scratches and small puncture wounds on the beast. But it was enough to give the Beast slight pause.

Just as the Dragon was about to bear down on top of him Sköll came barreling in from the side throwing the Dragon Avatar once more into the air.

This time Sköll kept up the attack leaping into the air before coming down on the Dragon's claws pinning it to the floor.

Harry moved quickly as the Dragon Avatar tried to lean forward and tear out the throat of Sköll who was holding it down.

Arriving near the two beasts as he raised his right hands and formed his magic into a banishing Charm before unleashing it towards the clashing Divine beings.

An actual shockwave of raw power tore its way through the air coming from Harry's palm tearing up the ground and rippling the air until it impacted the body of the Dragon who had barely enough time to turn its head before it was hit full force with the attack.

Whilst there was enough power behind it to flip a heavily armored tank the incredible Magical Resistance the Subordinate God boasted meant that rather than it cratering the wall at high speed it was thrown a few feet into the air and out of the way of Sköll who reacted instantly and turned to face its adversary who had quickly risen and coiled its body once more ready to attack.

Suddenly the Dragon roared and exploded forward once more with the momentum of freight train, Sköll was only able to react at the very last second, jumping to the side with a large leap leaving massive paw indents in the ground from where he had stood only milliseconds before.

He barely made it, moving to the side with only a hairs breath between their bodies.

Sköll hit the ground hard, his paws cracking the stone where he landed and digging up ground as he skidded backwards because of his massive momentum.

Sköll refused to the let that slide and let out a deafening roar before jumping back into battle once more, charging he crossed the distance between the two instantly and moved out of the way of the Dragon's jaw with an impressive display of acrobatics for a massive wolf before maneuvering around its body and clamping his teeth around the Dragon's neck before he began to thrash it around as if it was a chew toy.

Shaking it up into the air before smashing it down into the ground causing deep rivets wherever the Dragons body connected with the solid stone beneath.

Each hit was shaking the entire chamber and causing particles of dust to fall from the ceiling.

After one great heave of effort Sköll lifted the Dragon Avatar up into the air before with a move worthy of a professional wrestler he smashed the Dragon Avatar down into the ground with all its massive wight and power behind the attack causing a massive boom to reverberate through the chamber as the ground shook like it had been hit by an earthquake sending dust flying into the air.

When the dust had cleared it revealed that Sköll had the Dragon's neck in its jaw in a crater from where the Dragon had smashed into the stone ground. The Dragon's body was littered with injuries and broken scales and it looked to be in no shape to continue the fight between he two Divine Beasts.

He had won.

Seeing that the Avatar of the Divine Weapon had been subdued Harry stopped the flow of magic powering the **[Wolf King's Children]** Authority. The wolf let out a small whine as it was forced to let go of its prey but it obeyed reluctantly dissipating into golden dust that vanished into nothing. He slumped slightly, even though he had the magic for it, concentrating on keeping two Authorities active and under control even with one at half power was difficult.

Stealing himself he approached the defeated Avatar and placed his hand on its hide. Closing his eyes he found the spirit of the artifact, its intelligence even immortal was fractured from the backlash of losing its former master rendering its spirit something more beastlike than godlike. Instinctual and violent, lashing out at anything and everything it perceived a threat.

Reaching out with his magic and power Harry touched the edge of its spirit as he tried to establish a connection with it. If he had had his eyes open he would have seen the Dragon Avatar glow green before changing into a green mist and shrinking back to its original form.

As he tried to reach out he felt it discover his probing. Reacting like an enraged beast the spirit of the blade lashed out against him like a cornered animal.

Harry could feel the raw emotions of the beast like spirit as it attacked, powerful emotions assaulted his mind as the blade's fractured consciousness lashed out anyway it could.

Pain.

...

...

...

Anger.

...

...

...

Rage.

...

...

...

Loneliness.

...

...

...

All these emotions assaulted Harry as he felt the blade's mental attack. They began to push at Harry's consciousness like a battering ram. Momentarily taken aback by the sheer overwhelming presence of the emotions Harry marshaled himself as he fired his own mental battering ram at the blade's spirit with only one overwhelmingly powerful emotion.

_Submit._

If the blade was going to attack him like an animal then he would have it bow to him, the rightful Alpha. Harry could feel the consciousness of the blade fighting back, its great will putting up an almighty defense, but it wasn't enough.

Harry's own will was one forged in the suffering of loss and continues loneliness, a will of a Campione, one who has defied fate and stood against impossible odds, unyielding in the face of overwhelming power and possessed the arrogance of a Supreme King.

A Devil who would take what he wanted and nothing not Fate nor Destiny nor a God would stand in his way!

With that thought he reached inside himself and called on Hati and Sköll, both wolves were roused from their slumber and joined him in his assault, their wild and savage instincts battering away at the spirit of the blade.

If Harry had seen himself from the outside he would have seen that he had begun to glow a golden colour as magic exploded out from his body permeating the air with his presence.

The blade put up an admirable fight as its powerful will refused to submit but… it was no Heretic God. Stripped of the majority of its power the Subordinate God couldn't resist the will of a God Slaying Devil King utilising one of his Authorities. The spirit of the blade raged and roared against the all-encompassing will pressing down on it, but… Harry could feel the spirit of the blade slowly but surely bow its head, as it acknowledged him as master. With the final acknowledgement of submission, a connection between him and the blade formed binding them together for eternity.

As the spirit finally acknowledged him, he opened his eyes and saw the_ Green Dragon Crescent Blade_ lying in his arms.

Despite its size, it felt light in Harry's hands as he examined the blade. It was still damaged and looking worse for wear but Harry could feel his power slowly repairing both its physical and mental aspects. It would take some time but it would be back to its full glory soon enough.

As Harry wished he had a place to store the Guandao as it was a bit cumbersome to lug the blade around everywhere. The blade seemed to recognise his wish, eager to please its new master it disappeared in a green mist before sinking into his arm.

Harry rolled up his sleeve and saw that the blade had taken the form of a line of Chinse characters tattooed on his skin which if he read right translated to the name of the Divine Weapon. '_Green Dragon Crescent Blade_'. He could instinctively feel that it would take but a thought to summon the legendary weapon to his hand ready for battle.

Harry grinned to himself as the Director appeared from the cover of the spiral staircase, she had a look of awe on her face. "Th-The power, dear heavens. That was terrifying… although I don't think we will be able to use this room for a while." She trailed off as she looked around the cavern causing Harry to look sheepish.

The raised platform and the area around it in the centre of the cavern had been obliterated into nothing but dust with large cracks in the stone floor radiating from the centre of the room like a massive spiders web. There was also a massive dent in the spell reinforced wall where the Dragon Avatar had been smashed into it. Finally, there were more than a few spider web cracks in the floor where Sköll had stepped, cracking the floor underneath its massive weight and off to the side was the large crater where the Dragon Avatar had smashed into he ground as Sköll subdued it.

All in all the cavern looked a complete mess. Like a small war had been fought inside it, which was actually the truth.

"Yeah… sorry about that." Harry said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's fine." The Director sighed. "It's not like we need to use this room anymore what with you having taken the Crescent Blade. You do have it now don't you?"

Harry grinned whilst nodding, showing her the tattoo on his arm now. "Yep. It's bound permanently to me. I can call it out at any time though it will take some time to get it back to its old glory it shouldn't be a problem."

Madame Atkins nodded. "It's time we get back up top. I'm sure everyone within a fifty-mile radius felt that and I'm sure their currently panicking thinking a Heretic God has descended."

Harry laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Sure you don't want me to carry you back up those stairs?"

Madame Atkins turned to look at him, a mischievous smirk covered her old features and he suddenly thought he would regret teasing her. He may be a Campione but sometimes the old woman scared him.

* * *

_Harry received one Authority from killing **Fenrir**._

_It is called the** [The Wolf King's Children]** also known as the **[The Celestial Devourers]**. This Authority summons the two mythological children of the Arch Wolf Fenrir. Hati and Sköll. In Norse Mythology they chase the Moon and the Sun respectively through the sky and at Ragnarok when the world is about to end they will finally catch their pray and eat the Sun and Moon._

_As an Authority they are immensely powerful Divine Beasts of the **[Steel]** type with immense physical and magical strength capable of making shockwaves capable of shattering trees and rocks with their roars alone. They possess immense advantages against Heretic Gods and Authorities that centre around the Sun and Moon with Hati capable of devouring the Authority or severing the connection of a Heretic God with the Moon whilst Sköll can do the same with Authorities or Heretic God's who centre around the Sun._

_AN: Thank you to MasterOfDragonsGods for the reminder that Campione can only receive one single Authority per God they slay, the first release of this chapter had Harry wielding two separate ones. Apologies for any who read that and got confused._

_The second Divine power Harry possess is:_

_The __**Green Dragon Crescent Blade** wielded by the legendary Chinese General **Guan Yu**. _

_It is a powerful weapon that Harry can channel his power through in order to create massive blades of compressed shockwaves in a similar manner Doni can with his sword._

_It is sentient and can be stored within Harry and be summoned in a moments notice. It is a powerful Divine Weapon capable of keeping up with the ravages of a battle between Gods and Godslayers. _

_Dragon Blessing: A weapon born according to legend under a soaring Dragon after which it was named, it grants its wielder the strength of a Dragon capable of ripping the earth and the speed of a soaring beast capable of crossing the skies themselves. Both the strength and speed of the wielder will be increased exponentially._

_Authority__ of Steel: The weapon of a General who ascended to be a God of War. It remembers the hours upon hours of training and the blood it has reaped on the battlefield_

_This weapon was one chosen due to the overwhelming number of characters who wield either swords, spears or bows in anime and I wanted to spice it up a bit. its wielder is imbued with the power and ability to use the blade as if they were a Master of the Art._

_.._

_Harry's ability to create things through his magic is a way for him to use his native magic, admittedly on a higher level than normal magic but it is still Warlock Magic. (It was an idea stolen from Fate's Gilgamesh Gate of Babylon and Shiro's Unlimited Blade Works.) It is not actually that strange for a Campione to use normal magic. Luo Hao is well known to use the Daoist Arts in most of if not all her fights._

_AN update: Thanks for all the reviews on this chapter! As for where this story is going, the next bit will be focused on Harry surprisingly, though it will include much more about the 'Wizarding World.' _

_Thanks for all the positive reviews! It makes it worth writing!_


	4. Blaise off to Hogwarts

_Harry Potter and all associated characters, events and people belong to JK Rowling whilst all characters, events and people in Campione belong to Jō Taketsuki._

_This chapter is a little different and instead focus on Harry and instead is a the story of his friend Blaise Zabini and his introduction to Hogwarts. He will take the place of Harry at Hogwarts and will got through some of the events of the original Harry Potter timeline. I wanted to include the main cast of Hogwarts even without Harry being there and this the way I have done that. It will be a little while until Harry faces his next God in combat and in fact I have Harry confronting another Campione before that occurs. I wanted to spread out the timeline a bit in order to get the best of both the Harry Potter verse and the Campione verse._

_I also haven't decided if I should add Godou into the story or not, it is still up in the air. Though if I do he will still usurp V__erethragna._

Chapter 4 - Blaise off to Hogwarts

At the same time far off in castle in Scotland, Albus Dumbledore was in a state of panic whilst trying to pretend everything was alright. The most famous Warlock in the world sat at his desk as he forced himself to stop biting his fingernails to calm his nerves. His Deputy was walking back and forth in front of his desk in a state of panic certainly wasn't helping him clam his nerves. "How did this happen, Albus?!"

Dumbledore just rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, none of my Tracking Charms are working, I have no way to locate him and the memories of even Arabella who was watching the boy have been tampered with to report that there was nothing wrong."

Dumbledore was worried, he'd been in his office when his Deputy had burst in holding the letter that should have gone to Harry Potter but for some reason, the letter had no address which should be impossible and the Owl's refused to carry it.

The letter ready to invite the young impressionable boy back to his true home and away from his abusive relatives where he could guide the young boy along the right path, all for the Greater Good of course. He couldn't tell his Deputy that she wouldn't understand the sacrifices that must be made to stop future Dark Lords from rising but… if Harry was no longer at Privet Drive put all his plans in jeopardy.

Once his Deputy had told him the problem he had taken a look at his instruments designed to monitor the Wards around Number Four Privet Drive only to discover they were all inactive. McGonagall had asked him when the last time he checked them and he had been forced to lie not wanting to tell the women that he couldn't actually remember the last time he bothered checking on the boy.

Together they had used his fireplace to go to Arabella's house using the Floo connection to find out what had happened. It had not ended well.

**Flashback**

_Dumbledore raised himself up out of his chair and made his way to the fireplace, in a rush of bright robes._

"_Come Minerva, we shall go to Arabella's hopefully she will have the answers we are looking for, if not we will go directly to young Harry to find out the truth, perhaps he will know the answer to this riddle." he said to his Deputy, he also really needed some blood from the boy to create new trackers, it wouldn't do for him to lose complete control of his pawn after all._

"_Alright Albus, I just hope the wee lad is okay, he's been through so much what with losing James and Lily." Replied Minerva McGonagall the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. A woman who genuinely cared about the young boy they were going to go see. His parents had been students and later friends to the elderly Witch and she cared deeply for the boy despite not having seen him in ten years._

_Dumbledore grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the flames as he said clearly. "Arabella Figg's House!" Before stepping into the fireplace as green flame enveloped him._

_He emerged in a rather dingy room that reeked of unwashed cats. Looking around he could see a mixture of regular cats and Kneazle's lying about everywhere in the room. From the couch to the shelves on the wall, the entire room was covered in felines._

_An old woman's voice rang out from a different part of the house. "Albus is that you?!"_

_Dumbledore moved out of the way as his Deputy stepped out of the Floo and he looked up to see a kindly old woman standing in the doorway. "Hello Arabella, it's good to see you are well."_

_The owner of the house smiled at her two guests. "So I'm sure you are here about Harry?"_

_Albus inclined he head whilst Minerva looked slightly agitated as if she wanted to tear off to Number Four right that instant. "How is the boy?"_

_Arabella got a slightly glazed look in her eyes as she said. "He's doing fine, no problems to report."_

_Albus nodded and asked. "Has anyone odd appeared on privet Dive recently? Or have there been any siting's of any other magic users in the area?"_

_Arabella just shook her head, the glaze in her eye still present. "He's doing fine, no problems to report."_

_Dumbledore paused as he looked confused at his spy in Privet Drive. Then a tingle of dread ran down his spine. Reaching out with Legilimency he brushed against her mind as he searched for something. His heart fell further as he discovered what he was looking for. Her mind had been tampered with. Whoever had done it was seemingly very good if the mental manipulations were any indications. It seemed like she had been programmed to give a certain response whenever he checked up on young Harry. _

_His spy had been utterly compromised and for a good while if the age of the manipulations on her mind were any indication. _

_Withdrawing from her mind he shook himself as he addressed Arabella with a grim look on his face. "You're mind has been tampered with."_

_Arabella looked taken aback as McGonagall screeched. "What?!"_

_Dumbledore turned to address his Deputy. "Try asking her what Harry is like."_

_McGonagall looked confused before she nodded and addressed the cat-loving squib. "Arabella, how is Harry?"_

_The glazed look in her eyes returned. "He's doing fine, no problems to report."_

_Now McGonagall was looking at her in surprise and shock. Arabella just shook her head before seeing both magicals looking at her with grim looks. "What's wrong?"_

_Dumbledore shook his head as he began to make his way to the front door in a hurry. "We have to go check on Harry now!"_

_Dumbledore burst out of Arabella's house and ran down the road with speed defying his old age as McGonagall rushed after him. Arriving in front of Number Four Privet Drive he made his way up the path and banged on the front door as his Deputy somewhat out of breath arrived behind him. He had one hand in his robes on his wand just in case he needed it, not knowing who was on the other side. _

_He tensed as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door. The door was pulled open to reveal a young looking woman. She had blond hair and hazel coloured eyes. She wasn't Petunia Dursley._

_Dumbledore blinked as the woman looked curiously and slightly wary at the two strangely dressed people in front of her. "Can I help you, sir?"_

_Dumbledore got over his surprise. "Sorry to bother you young lady but do you know where the Dursley family live, I was under the impression this was their address?"_

_The woman looked thoughtful for a moment. "Dursley? Ah, now I remember they were arrested a few years ago, we got the house after they were sentenced._

_Dumbledore looked worried. "They had children do you know what happened to them?"_

_The woman looked surprised. "Children? No, they only had one child a Dudley Dursley if I recall. A rather large child he was a bit spoilt too if what the neighbours say is true."_

"_Are you sure? There wasn't a black haired boy with green eyes and a scar on his forehead was there?" His tone was now bordering on panicked._

_The woman now looked suspiciously and slightly angry at him. "I do not like being called a lier by a man dressed in a dress with stars on it."_

_Dumbledore now on the edge of a full-blown panic probed the women's thought, she had never even heard the name, Harry Potter. She was also going to call the police about two strange people on her front door… Perhaps it was time to leave._

_Smiling a very strained smile at the woman he said. "Thank you for your help miss we shall be on our way."_

_She just grunted and slammed the door in his face._

_Albus turned around as he walked away his smile gone as thunder seemed to cloud his face causing McGonagall to step back in surprise. "Harry has gone, someone has modified everyone's memories. In the eyes of Little Whinging Harry Potter no longer exists."_

"_Oh my!" Was McGonagall's only response as she trailed after her boss._

_Neither noticed two people in the house opposite standing at the window on the top floor watching them with a camera, taking pictures as they walked down the street. One of them raised a mobile phone to his ear as he turned away from the window. He had a report to give to his Bosses back in Switzerland._

**End Flashback**

As his flustered Deputy left his office now sworn to secrecy. He held his head in his hands as he thought about where everything had gone so utterly wrong, it seemed like the memory modifications had occurred a few years ago meaning Harry could be anywhere in the world by now with almost no hope of finding him. He'd lost his best chance of taking out Voldemort and couldn't manipulate his little martyr to die for the Greater Good. The only thing he could hope for was that the boy would turn up on the train when September came around. This was on top of everything else that had been going wrong in the last two years. A new Campione had emerged in Europe and allied himself to the Greenwich Assembly, tipping the already precarious balance between the I.C.W and the Mage Associations but more than that he'd ascended to the position at age nine!

Nine!

How does one kill a God at nine years of age!?

Anyways because of the emergence of a new King, the influence of the ICW of which he was Supreme Mugwump (A perfectly respectable title thank you very much!) had begun to decrease in Europe and for some reason ever since Elias Wolf had joined them the relationship between the Greenwich Assembly and the ICW had greatly deteriorated. If the glares their representative sent him every time he looked at Albus where any indication it didn't look to be a situation that would change anytime soon.

That was a problem. He'd hoped he would be able to invite the young boy to speak with him in his office in the I.C.W Headquarters help guide him to support the Warlocks rather than than the other Magic users, hoping his young age would make him an impressionable soul but when he'd put forward the idea to the Assembly's representative the man looked like he was trying to stop himself from punching him in the face. Him the great Albus Dumbledore! In the end, the man had just stalked off without a word.

Their had long since been tension between the Mage Associations and members of the I.C.W and the various Ministries. Many Ministry and I.C.W officials believed that they were a higher authority in the magical community than the various Mage Associations and many were loud in their complaints to any willing to listen. Albus found himself amongst these numbers even though the majority of those with this set of opinions were those who supported the Pureblood movement. It was one of the only times that Dumbledore's opinion coincided with theirs.

Of course that argument eventually led to the proverbial Nundu in the room. The God Slaying Devil Kings, those Rakshasa Raja, those Kings on high who loom over all in the Magical World like proverbial Swords of Damocles. Each keeping the powerful movers and shakers of the Magical World under their boots like servants. He hated them with a burning passion that the 'Lord of Light' felt for little other, Dumbledore despite his advanced age and high position had never stood in the presence of one of the Kings of the Mystical World and had never seen the power behind their vaunted stature. Perhaps that was why despite the rest of the Magical World believing otherwise he viewed those monstrous Kings no greater than him. Of course the 'Leader of the Light' never voiced that opinion out loud to the world, whilst he did not fear the Godslayers he was not foolish enough to challenge the Mage Associations that stood behind them, he believed they were the more powerful force than the Campione's themselves. Of course this view was a complete fallacy, whilst many of the Associations were powerful in their own right they were no greater than the different Ministries of the Warlock community in terms of power and scale, no it was the Campione that had chosen to ally with them that truly shifted the scales in their favor. Those powerful tyrants shattered the balance between the different schools of magic without even trying.

Dumbledore shook his head as he focused back onto the real problem. Harry was his focus he'd just have to wait for September first and if Harry didn't show… well, he had no idea what he would do.

* * *

Blaise Zabini stood on the normal side of King's Cross Station with a trolley in front of him which contained a large trunk and a beautiful white owl in a cage looking around curiously from between its bars. His mother stood next to him along with two Knights of the Assembly that had been sent to guard the Deputy Director of the Archives. Sienna Zabini had a cool sophisticated aura around her as she ignored the many men who ogled her as they walked past, though none attempted to approach her with the two menacing looking bodyguards stood on each side of her.

"Are you ready to go Blaise?" Said Sienna as she looked down at her young son.

Blaise nodded. "Yes, mother I am. I have everything I need."

She nodded at her son but was side-tracked as both she and her son's attention were drawn to the loud voices of a gaggle of redheads wearing robes walking down the platform. "Number nine and three-quarters Ginny, don't forget!"

There was a plump looking woman along with a pair of identical twins and a pompous looking boy who all looked like they were of age to go to Hogwarts. Along with them was a boy with food stains on his front who looked like he was of a first year and a young girl with pigtails who looked like the youngest of the group.

"Yes, mum." Said the only girl in the group. She was looking around and so was the mother as if looking for someone, thought hey were doing so somewhat discretely.

"Those are the Weasleys aren't they?" Asked Blaise as he looked up at his mother.

"Yes, they are and they are talking about magic in such a public place, it's like they want to be caught or something." Huffed Sienna as she gazed at the red haired family.

As Molly Weasley disappeared into the gate to Platform Nine and Three Quarters she had made one last comment about Hogwarts and taken a cursory look around before disappearing into the wall.

Blaise looked up at his mother and said. "What was one of the so-called 'Pureblood' families doing on this side of the platform?"

Sienna hummed. "They are famous for being puppets for Dumbledore so it is likely they were here to guide Harry onto the platform just in case he turned up. It would be a good way to keep His Majesty under the Headmasters control. He would be able to integrate himself and gain the trust of His Majesty through the Weasleys who are diehard supports of his. How ingenious. Of cause, since His Majesty isn't even attending Hogwarts the whole thing is pointless."

Blaise nodded though he had to suppress a shiver at how callous the Headmaster was. Any friendship made with the Weasleys would have been built entirely on a lie though the rumors he had heard about the Twins Fred and George had been rather amusing and gave him a measure of hope for the family, they seemed to have pranking in common so who knows, perhaps they could end up friends. Stranger things had happened, like becoming friends with a Godslayer.

"Now I have a message from Harry, he says to 'keep pranking people and make sure to have fun.'" Sienna said with some amusement as she looked down at her son. Harry and Blaise had become pranksters for a time and terrorised the Assembly until the Director had put her foot down after they got her covered in purple paint and she told them to stop… though not before pranking them back.

He hadn't been able to look at a rubber duck the same way since.

Basie just grinned as he gave his mother one last hug. "Goodbye, mother."

"Have fun, my son." Sienna responded as she returned the hug.

With that Blaise made his way across the station taking one last look back to see his mother waving. Smiling he waved back before walking straight into the barrier and into the world of Warlocks.

He came out of the portal onto a platform filled with parents and children moving about and saying their goodbyes. Many of them were wearing Warlock robes and some were dressed in an assortment of normal clothes in an effort to fit in with the the more mundane world but the clothes they were wearing were at least a few decades out of fashion.

He gasped as he looked at the large red steam engine. It was an old model, looked like it had been made at the beginning of the twentieth century if not earlier but it was still a masterpiece of engineering that Blaise couldn't help admire.

Shaking himself from his revelry he took his trunk off his trolley and grabbed it with one hand. With the other hand, he took the cage his bird was in and opened the latch allowing her to hop out. She looked around before hooting at him.

"Hello, Hedwig. You can make our way to Hogwarts if you want. No reason to keep you in the cage." Blaise said as he addressed the bird.

Archimedes, the beautiful Owl who had been named by Harry hooted and nuzzled his cheek before taking to the sky as she began the trip to Scotland.

Grabbing the empty cage with his other hand Blaise made his way onto the train moving out of the way of students in the older years, some of whom sneered at him for his normal clothes. Stupid inbred Warlocks.

Most of them didn't even know what a car was, who were they to judge him!

He found an empty compartment and with strength defying his young age he swung his heavy trunk up onto the rack above the seats. He sat down on one of the seats and made himself comfortable by the window.

As he sat there his mind drifted back as he thought about how his life had changed over the years.

He closed his eyes as he rested against the wall getting lost in his thoughts as he remembered the early years when his mother had been distraught at the loss of his father and all the lovers she took afterwards. She had looked like a walking zombie and the only thing she could concentrate on for any period of time was him.

It had been made worse by the gossiping of the Pureblood 'Elite' who accused his mother of murdering the men for their fortunes because she was a foreigner. The insensitive children who would make fun of him for not having a father certainly made it worse and he remembered crying himself to sleep numerous times.

He had hated every minute of it but then the problem had been found by a member of the Greenwich Assembly who had taken them to Magier Festung and identified the problem. It had been upsetting for his mother to learn she would be single the rest of her life but at least she now knew that it wasn't her fault that they died but the Curses.

He, on the other hand, was relieved that they had left the cesspool that was Warlock Britain. It had meant he could learn all about the so-called 'muggles' who once he had actually sat down and studied he found fascinating, whilst they were individually weaker than any magic user of any discipline they had managed to adapt and create amazing pieces of technology that assisted them in their own way. They weren't inferior to the poit of being no better than cattle as some ex Death Eaters had called them when he had been in Britain. They were just different. Whilst they were not individually powerful in the same way the Warlocks were they had created wondrous things on a scale that beggared belief. That and learning about the other groups of magic users, the Mage Associations and the Heretic Gods had all been amazing.

He'd been living at the castle for a few years when he had heard rumours that the new Campione had joined the Assembly. He knew all about the Supreme Kings, the Warlocks portrayed them to be Dark Lords though none dared to say that to their faces, the Associations view on them had been completely different, more of a necessary evil. The better option than unopposed rampaging Heretic Gods.

He still remembered the first time he had met Harry Potter also known to the wider magical community as Elias Wolf, the boy who had turned his life on its head. He had woken up, had breakfast and sat down for his daily tutoring session with his mother in a room off the central section of the Archives. It was a day like any other but his mother had come in with a boy about his age who had black hair and green eyes. The two had instantly made friends and Blaise found himself surprised that he had so easily made friends with someone when he was usually far quieter and reserved but their had been something almost magnetic about the green eyed boy. A bone deep charisma that he seemed to exude form every pour.

It had been on their second day of tutoring when he had realised who he was sitting next to. Harry Potter or Elias Wolf, whichever name he chose to think about made him feel dizzy. He had been sitting next to one of the seven most powerful individuals in the world learning Geography for an entire afternoon, and he hadn't even realised!

There next meeting had been slightly awkward what with the starry-eyed look he'd given Harry the next tutoring session. He'd gotten over it… eventually. Then Harry had spent a good few weeks ribbing him about it.

In all honesty, he hadn't truly realised the sheer gulf in ability between them until he'd seen the aftermath of his battle with Lord Salvatore of Italy. The forest had been utterly destroyed as if someone had taken a massive clever to it and ripped the trees to pieces. There were massive cracks and craters in the forest floor and the air… there was so much magic it felt as if he was suffocating in it. As he saw the two Campione sitting together amid all the chaos as if nothing was wrong with the world he'd seen the power that made them King's unquestioned.

Only one thought permeated his brain at the sight, the Dark Lord was nothing! He'd been forced to spend time with the children of the Dark Family's in Britain and listen to how great and powerful the Dark Lord was but… upon gazing on that battlefield he came to the realisation that no matter how strong the Dark Lord had been he had nothing on a Campione! No wonder he lost to Harry.

It had been that day seeing the aftermath of the true power of the God Slaying Devil Kings that he'd made the vow to Harry to serve him, the unconscious aura of majesty he released was awe-inspiring. As long as he was with Harry he knew life would be interesting and he wasn't about to abandon his best friend and the only person he had ever truly admired.

That was why even here whilst he was away from Harry who was probably still experimenting with the _Green Dragon Crescent Blade_. He would gather allies to assist his King in the Warlock World should he ever need them. It was one of the things Blaise had sworn to do for his King whilst he was no longer at his side.

He was dragged out of his musing when he saw a young girl with bushy brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes open the door and look inside another figure standing nervously behind her. "Can we come in?"

Blaise looked at the girl, obviously judging by her clothes she was a Muggleborn, that was good, in his experience they were always better to deal with than the Purebloods though that just might be his personal bias against Purebloods getting in the way. "Sure come on in."

She nodded and lugged her trunk in as another boy walked timidly in behind her. He had brown hair and if Blaise remembered correctly he was Neville Longbottom son of the Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. A couple that had been tortured into near insanity by the insane Bellatrix Lestrange.

Blasie, ever the gentlemen stood up and said. "Here let me help you."

Grabbing the girl's trunk which seemed even heavier than his he pulled it up and onto the rack then he took Neville's and did the same. The girl looked rather impressed. "You picked them up as if they were nothing."

Blaise just shrugged, the benefits of having a near invincible sparring partner and the goal of fighting alongside the pinnacle of the magic world meant he'd pushed himself far more than most his age. Both physically and mentally he was a step above most of his pears.

Sitting back in his seat he said. "So I'm Blaise Zabini and a first year, who are you two?"

Neville looked somewhat startled at hearing his name and looked at him with a mixture of fear and wariness though the girl didn't seem to notice it and happily introduced herself. "Oh I'm sorry, my name is Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom we are first years like you."

"Non-Warlock parents?" He asked as he looked at her.

She blinked before giving him a guarded and slightly angry look. "There were some people earlier who had a problem with my parents not being magical, is that going to be an issue?"

Raising an eyebrow he shook his head. "No despite being what they call a Pureblood I couldn't care less and in fact, I spent half of my childhood in the mundane world."

She brightened up as Neville now looked confused though he seemed too afraid to ask anything. "That's great… oh, I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, I had no idea what was wrong with me. It was such a relief to learn that I had magic. Then it all made sense!"

Blaise felt the corners of his mouth twitch in amusement. This girl seemed just full of energy and she appeared to be rather intelligent.

He was distracted from his thoughts as the door opened again. Standing in the doorway were two girls one had blond hair and blue eyes with an indifferent look on her face whilst the other had brown hair and grey eyes and looked to be rather excited. "May we come in, we didn't want to share with Malfoy, and we couldn't stomach being in his presence any longer." The blond asked, her voice monotone the entire time.

Blaise suppressed a grimace at hearing the blond ponce's name, he still remembered the boy's sneering face from his childhood. It seemed their guess had been correct he really was going to Hogwarts.

"Sure I can't imagine sharing with him would be a good experience for your first trip to Hogwarts." Blaise said with a smile.

The girls sat down as Blaise put their trunks away just as the train began to set off for Scotland. As they made themselves comfortable they introduced themselves "It is a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Daphne Greengrass and this is Tracy Davis."

Blaise nodded he could; vaguely remember her from his memories back when he'd been in England and if he remembered correctly she had never been a very big fan of Malfoy or the whole Pureblood nonsense. "I'm Blaise Zabini this is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Greengrass raised her manicured eyebrow. "Zabini? That's a name I haven't heard in a while, most thought you and your mother had died."

Blaise just grunted. "We left the Warlock community and joined a Mage Association."

Daphne nodded in understanding though she seemed surprised from the knowledge though she hid it well. "That would explain it."

Hermione looked confused and Neville looked scared at what he thought were three members of Dark Family's sharing a compartment with him. Unable to keep her curiosity at bay Hermione asked. "What is a Ma-"

She was interrupted by the sound of the door being roughly opened and in walked one of the Weasley boys Blaise had seen earlier. If Blaise was right it was the youngest son. He looked exhausted like he'd run up and down the train more than once.

"Is there a spare seat here? There weren't any spare compartments." He didn't even stop to hear an answer as the boy found a seat and plopped down in it. "I'm Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you."

Everyone in the compartment raised their eyebrow at his lack of manners. Blaise ignored it and drawled. "Pleasure. My name is Blaise Zabini, this is Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass. Now, why do you look so tired?"

Weasley just groaned. "Looking for Harry Potter, mum said to befriend him. Wait, Zabini, Davis and Greengrass are Dark Families! What are Death Eater spawn doing in my compartment?!"

Blaise had to stop himself from snorting in amusement, there was no way he'd ever find Harry since he wasn't even on the train though the connotations of what he was saying were certainly disturbing.

Ron was now looking around the compartment glaring at the three so-called evil children whilst Hermione looked confused and scandalised at his behaviour and Neville was agreeing with Ron though he didn't seem to like the way Ron had said it.

Greengrass just hissed at him. "Shut up Weasley! None of our families were Death Eaters now stop going around and pointing fingers at others without proof!"

Ron had gone red in anger whilst Neville spoke up in the silence before Ron could explode. "W-What do you mean not Dark? I-I thought your families were Dark? Especially Zabini's, h-his mother killed all seven of her husbands for their money."

Ron nodded along whilst Hermione now looked slightly frightened. Blaise just groaned. "No Longbottom that's not what happened. My mother was cursed so that any man she fell in love with would die or leave her. She still has the Curse so she can't fall in love anyone without losing the man she loves. It's actually rather sad if you think about it."

Ron looked like he didn't quite believe his story whilst Tracy looked at him with sympathy, even Daphne who didn't seem the type to show her emotions showed pity towards his mother. Neville looked extremely apologetic and pale, he more than most knew what a life-damaging Curse could do to a person. Hermione looked horrified. "Who would Curse her like that?!"

Blaise looked down and spoke bitterly. "She picked up a cursed tablet made by the God Himeros."

Daphne, Tracy, Neville looked horrified. They had heard the rumours of the power of Heretic Gods. But only rumours and records it wasn't something Warlock's liked to talk about after all. Ron and Hermione looked confused though judging by Ron's behaviour so far it looked like it was more out of stupidity than ignorance like Hermione who asked "God? But Gods don't exist!"

Blaise just raised an eyebrow. "How much of the Magic World do you know about?"

Hermione looked confused. "Well, I know that the people who can use magic are called Warlocks? Beyond that, there are magical creatures and races like Mermaids and Goblins. What else is there?"

Blaise snorted causing Granger to glare at him. She really didn't seem to not like knowing something. Everyone else in the room was surprised at her ignorance but had left Blaise to explain to her. "Warlocks are just one group who use magic there are others like Daoist Artists and Mages who utilise magic but they are governed under separate organisations known as Mage Associations, each Association having authority over a given area. Warlocks don't mix with the others as they believe that since their power doesn't derive from the Gods like the other five types of magic they are above the others, a thought that is only made worse by the concept of blood purity. So the Ministry tries to suppress knowledge of their existence which is why you haven't heard of this before in any introduction booklets about magic."

Granger blinked in surprise then she looked excited. "So Zeus, Poseidon and Athena they're all real!? Does that mean they created humans? Can people speak to them?"

Blaise nodded. "Yes, all the gods from every mythology exist except none of them are friendly. You see Gods are created by the thoughts and dreams of humans as we create their myths. Sometimes when they feel constrained by their Myth they descend onto the world and become what is referred to as a Heretic God. They run rampage indiscriminately attacking everything in sight until one of the seven Supreme Kings can kill them. Their rampages are often covered up as natural disasters in order to keep the magical world a secret."

Hermione looked aghast at the thought of a being as powerful as a God going on a rampage. Then a thought permeated her brain. "Wait, you said King? There are Kings in the Magic World? You mean there are people capable of killing Gods?"

Blaise nodded excitedly whilst everyone else exchanged nervous looks. No one who grew up as a Warlock in Britain knew much about the Campione's only that they were extremely dangerous, they were the stuff of superposition and nightmare. Not that that was a wholly surprising view on them nor one taken only by the Warlocks, even the rest of the Magical Community that interacted with them far more often than the Warlocks viewed them as despots and tyrants, the only difference is that Mage Associations recognized the fact that they were a far better alternative to rampaging Heretic Gods and so chose to subordinate themselves to these Kings in order to seek protection from them. Most of the people in the compartment though who had grown up around magic could still remember the stories their mothers had read to them before they went to bed about the Devil Kings. Their unmatched power and their terrifying battles with the Heretic Gods.

"Dark Lords the lot of them! Anyone who can kill a God has to be Dark!" Spat Weasley as his ears went red in anger.

"R-Ron's right you know, my Gran says that they are m-monsters." Stuttered Longbottom.

Blaise scowled at them as Hermione asked. "What is everyone talking about?!"

Greengrass looked at the muggleborn girl before replying. "The story goes that long ago the Gods ran rampage across the world, terrorising humanity unopposed until the Goddess Pandora created a Black Ritual through the sacrifice of a God's death to grant the power of that Deity upon the human who managed to do the impossible and slay them. Those who succeed in doing the impossible and defying fate to slay a God in single combat are known as Campione."

Granger looked shocked at that news. "Wow! Then why does Weasley over there say that they're Dark Lords?"

Daphne snorted. "There is a reason Campione are also known as Devil Kings. They rule through power and fear because there are literally no mortal magic users who can match them in battle. Even the vaulted Albus Dumbledore who is considered the strongest Warlock alive wouldn't be able to take more than a single serious hit from a Godslayer. So if a Campione went on a rampage short of another Campione or Heretic God none can stop them. That is why they are so feared."

Granger seemed slightly afraid but Greengrass looked inquisitively at Blaise. "You seem to disagree with that Zabini?"

Everyone looked at Blaise who had balled his hands into fists at Ron's remarks about his best friend and King. "You're wrong about them. Campione are… rulers. Sure they aren't all perfect… a few far from it but they should be respected for doing their job. Trust me they are nothing like weak men like Voldemort."

Those who grew up with magic made strangled noises at hearing Voldemort's name whilst Blaise looked on impassively.

"Y-You said Yo-You-Know-Who's name!" Squeaked out Weasley his face now pale.

Blaise just glared at him. "Once you have seen the aftermath of a 'friendly' spar between Campione you realise just how weak in comparison Warlocks like Voldemort are."

Everyone in the compartment looked surprised at that and Greengrass voiced what everyone was thinking. "You've met a Campione?"

Weasley now looked triumphant. "I knew you were Dark, Zabini!"

Daphne stared imperiously at him. "Shut up Weasley. No one here wants to hear your jumped up one-sided opinions. If you want to stay in this compartment keep your mouth shut. Now Zabini are you telling you have met one of the Kings?"

Blaise had a feral smile on his face. "Yes. My mother went to the Greenwich Assembly and became a member, I met Elias Wolf two years ago."

Everyone but Hermione gasped. Granger now somewhat annoyed at not knowing anything asked. "Elias Wolf, who's that?"

Greengrass swallowed nervously. "Lord Elias Wolf, youngest to ever become a Campione. At the age of nine. He joined the Greenwich Assembly Mage Association back then and has been there ever since. He is one of the three Campione residing in Europe. The other two being the Campione of Italy, the **[King of Swords]**, Lord Doni Salvatore and the **[Balkan Devil]**, Marquis Sasha Dejanstahl Voban."

Granger turned to Blaise and said. "And you met him?!"

Everyone listened in as Blaise shrugged. "You forget, despite being a Campione they still have emotions. They are incredibly willful and refuse any attempt to control them with great displays of violence and destruction but as long as you don't anger one they will on the whole leave you alone"

Everyone just stared at him. He just shook his head, he got why they were so afraid, Campione did not exactly have good reputations, quite the opposite in fact and it was a deserving one in many cases. Many were like great beasts, wild and untameable that if angered would prove fatal to whoever or whatever had managed to enrage them so and if one got into a fight with a Heretic God it was best to be as far away as humanly possible less a stray attack destroy you in any one of the many creative ways a Godslayer could do battle.

Not even his best friend was immune to those bloodthirsty instincts though he controlled them better than almost any of his other brothers and sisters, he still had his moments and it was when he was angry that Blaise knew just how different he and the boy he called King and best friend were. When Harry got angry, everyone felt it. It was like an almost physical pressure weighing down on your shoulders and caused anyone who caught his eyes to tremble in fear, Harry wasn't human. he was something greater, higher that he could ever reach.

Greengrass just shook her head. "That's insane you know. Most people are terrified of them."

Blaise just shrugged before he said. "Don't mention it to anyone else, I'm not supposed to tell anyone I've met him and I'm sure Lord Wolf wouldn't be pleased if news reached him that I had discussed him with you lot." He finished the sentence with a pointed look at Weasley and everyone quickly agreed, none liking the idea of a Godslayer being upset with them.

As they settled into silence Greengrass and Davis were now looking at him with appraising looks, Weasley meanwhile looked disgusted by him and in the end couldn't stand being around 'Dark Scum' as he called them and stalked out the compartment.

Longbottom looked thoughtful and Granger looked excited that she'd learnt new things about the magic world especially about other magic users.

He along with everyone else in the compartment looked up when someone else opened the door to the compartment, and standing there in all his greased back blond haired glory was Draco Malfoy. Behind him were if Blaise remembered correctly, Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle.

Malfoy looked around the room as he frowned when he saw Tracy and Daphne but sneered at Neville, Weasley and Hermione. His eyes turned to Blaise and he frowned as if he couldn't recognise who he was. Moving on, he sneered at Daphne and Tracy. "So Greengrass, Davis decided to hang out with those of lesser standing have you?"

Daphne looked coldly at him. "What we do is none of your business Malfoy now get out of here."

He just sneered. "It doesn't matter, anyways I'm looking for Harry Potter have you seen him. Not that he would hang out with something like her." He said a she pointed at a hurt looking Hermione.

Blaise looked at him coldly as he inwardly laughed. Harry wouldn't hang out with Malfoy if he was the last person on earth. "Get out of here Malfoy nobody wants you here and if Potter is even here I doubt he would want to be friends with an idiot like you that believes in something as ridicules as 'blood purity'.

Malfoy went pink as he glared imperiously at Blaise. "Who do think you are to judge someone of such upstanding stock like me?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Blaise Zabini I wonder if you remember me?"

Draco blinked and then said. "The Zabini's? Aren't they a pureblood family, so why are you hanging out with mudbloods?"

Blaise froze in his seat as he looked at the curious Malfoy. He hadn't heard anyone say that word for a long time, Harry hated it after hearing what it meant and how many of the different Warlocks would call his mother that when she was still alive and since then he had forbidden the use of it by any within the Assembly, that rule was one he enforced with steel and Divinity and his beliefs had rubbed off on Blasie.

"Don't call her that." He responded slowly much to Draco's surprise. Usually most people don't come out and oppose him, not even the Purebloods, the only ones who ever did were Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass though the second one was considerably more intelligent and underhanded about it.

Malfoy just smirked. "Or what?"

Blaise went still as he glared at Malfoy as he tried to mimic the look Harry got when he was angry. His voice now low and dangerous he said. "I would leave here now Malfoy whilst you can. You won't like the consequences if you stay and continue to insult others."

Malfoy had gone pale as he looked at the boy he hadn't seen in many years. He was much taller, lean and the look in his eyes was downright terrifying. Raising his head up like a peacock he said whilst trying to maintain as much pride as possible. "Come, Crabbe, Goyle we shall leave before the stench of mud and traitors causes us to throw up."

With that he left the compartment, his bookends following dumbly behind him. Blaise just shook his head, one day that boy was going to piss off someone he shouldn't and it was going to cost him.

As everyone else in the compartment settled down after the entertainment they began to get to know one another and Blaise thought to himself. 'Perhaps Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.'

* * *

He stood in front of the large doors to the Great Hall of Hogwarts he looked around at the others standing idly around him. Granger was looking nervous as she recited spell after spell under her breath. Greengrass and Davis were standing stoically but Blasie could see the nervousness hidden under their masks. Weasley was being ignored as he moved between muttering something about a Troll and glaring at him, Malfoy was standing there looking around for someone, Blaise guessed that he was looking for Harry, not that the idiotic ferret would find him.

The trip to Hogwarts on the Express had been rather enjoyable, everyone in the compartment was intelligent and seemed to get on together, they had discussed the benefits and drawbacks of each of the Houses and all but Weasley had agreed to stay friends no matter what House they got into. Weasley had grumbled that he would never be friends with a filthy snake but his opinion had been summarily ignored. The trip using animated boats had been a novel experience and had certainly been an interesting way to arrive at the school but the view of the castle from the lake was certainly worth it. In his opinion, it wasn't quite as beautiful as Magier Festung but it was damn close and the way the lights had reflected the castle in the water had been beautiful.

The Deputy Headmistress of the school a Professor Minerva McGonagall had greeted them at the entrance to the castle, taking them off the hands of the half-giant Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid who had brought them up from the train and given them a speech about their Houses being their new family. She looked like a rather intimidating woman, what with her hair done up in a bun as she peered down at them over her glasses. Blaise would have been afraid but then once you have seen an angry Campione, not much else can scare you anymore. She spoke up after having quelled the growing argument between Malfoy and Weasley with but a stern look. "Alright everyone follow me in a nice and orderly fashion."

With that, she turned around and the massive doors opened wide revealing Hogwarts Great Hall in all its glory. Blaise walked in along with the rest of the first years and he had to actually physically stop himself from gaping along with the rest of the first years as he saw the enchanted ceiling. There were four long ornate tables filled with students in different coloured robes. Red for the Gryffindor's, blue for the Ravenclaw's, yellow for the Hufflepuff's and finally green for the Slytherin's. As they walked into the large hall Blaise saw all the students watching them as they made their way up to the front.

As they gathered at the front of the Hall McGonagall put a three-legged chair down at the front and pulled out an old tattered looking hat and placed it on the stool. Then she took out a roll of parchment and she peered down at it. "When I call your name come up here and sit on the stool and wait until your house is called out."

Reading out the first name she called out in a loud clear voice. "Hannah Abbot."

A young looking girl with pigtails walked nervously to the front and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It seemed to come alive before shouting out in a male voice. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

As the names began to get called out Blaise took a chance to have a look at the teachers sitting up at the Head Table. He could see the massive form of Rubeus Hagrid sat next to the Astronomy Professor Aurora Sinistra if Blaise remembered correctly. Next to her was an empty seat which must have been the Deputy's for next to her was the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Warlocks himself Albus Dumbledore.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at the man who was reputed to be the greatest Warlock alive. He was smiling at the new first years and clapped every time one was sorted. With the twinkle in his eye, he looked like the perfect grandfatherly figure he liked to pretend he was. Blaise could feel the aura the man exerted on his surroundings seemingly unconsciously, it was calming like he was a pillar of strength in a storm.

He probably would have been impressed if he hadn't met Harry. Dumbledore produced an aura of hidden strength but it was utterly feeble in the face of the near-overwhelming aura of majesty and power that his King could produce when he wanted to.

Dumbledore had nothing on Harry, which was clear to see to his eyes and made Dumbledore seem almost pathetic in comparison. However, Blaise was no fool and knew it wasn't his power that made Dumbledore dangerous, no, it was his mind.

There had been many discussions about the man between the upper echelons of the Assembly and the had concluded that the man was a politician and Machiavellian manipulator through and through who had most of the Warlocks in Britain believing the sun shone out his wrinkly old arse. The influence he wielded over a section of the magical world, excluding the Supreme Kings was something only rivalled by the venerable Princess Alice and unlike him, she was too busy trying to reign in the different Kings to let the power go to her head as it had done with him. He was a man who truly believed that only he could see the Greater Good for the Warlocks and it was his duty to guide them there.

He acted in many ways like the Supreme Kings, expecting everyone to bow to his whims and obey him without question. The only problem is whilst the man was a powerful Warlock, there was no denying that fact, the man had _nothing _on a Devil King so in the eyes of the magic users outside of Britain most saw him as a fake king wannabe ruling over his little ignorant patch in Britain.

Blaise shook his head of those thoughts as he continued looking at the others sitting at the table. On the other side of the Headmaster was a small man, the Half-Goblin Charms professor and Duelling Champion Filius Flitwick. Blaise had heard nothing but good things about the man form his mother and the other Hogwarts graduates at the Assembly. Polar opposite to the small man's constant smile was the dour look on the man next to him.

Wearing pitch black robes which fitted perfectly with his greasy black hair was the Potions Master Severus Snape. A former Death Eater who supposedly spied for the Light at the end of the war. Though whether that is true or not remains to be seen. The man was notorious though for his pettiness and bias towards his house, making a mockery of the House Cup by doing so.

Finally sitting on the end of the table was a man wearing a purple turban. He looked rather nervous and jittery as he looked around the room. That was Professor Quirinus Quirrell this year's teacher for the Defence Against the Dark Arts. According to the Assembly's research, the man had just returned from a failed trip to Albania after he had been attacked by Vampires. Now that had been an interesting fact to learn, Albania was part of Marquis Voban's territory, he gave sanctuary to many of the more dangerous beings in the magical world in the hopes that they might attack him and fight him in battle and was the reason so many Dark Creatures infested the area. One did not go near the area alone lightly unless you were under the express protection of the Marquis himself or in the company of another Godslayer. Though he didn't look impressive or imposing, not like his old instructors at the Assembly though he was beginning to doubt the authenticity of the reports if the nervous tick the man had was any indication.

He turned his attention back to the sorting. Granger and Longbottom had been sorted into Gryffindor whilst Tracy and Daphne had been sorted into Slytherin. Unfortunately, they were joined by the new Hogwarts bigot who was sorted into the Vipers den alongside them although how Crabbe and Goyle managed to get into the house of the cunning and ambition he had no idea. He was drawn out his thoughts as they reached _His_ name.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

McGonagall looked down nervously at the parchment before taking a look at the incoming first years. It was clear she was looking for someone.

"Ha-Harry Potter." It seemed even McGonagall couldn't keep the hope of seeing him standing there out of her voice. Everyone at the surrounding tables began to examine the clump of first years with excitement as even they turned to look at each other trying to find the lightning bolt scar and green eyes of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Blaise could hear the loud whispering as they spoke to each other.

"Where is he?"

"What do you think he will be like?"

"Oh, I hope he's handsome!"

Blaise chose to ignore that last one, especially since the one who said it looked to be in her sixth year. Honestly, that was just creepy!

It became evident rather quickly that Harry Potter wasn't amongst the incoming first years as no one walked to the front. This caused many of the students to whisper to each other and Blaise noticed the look of disappointment and panic that went through Dumbledore's calm façade. The old Warlock stood up and clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention causing the hall to calm down surprisingly quickly. 'He does have a presence about himself, though it is isn't quite worth his reputation' Blaise thought to himself as the man addressed the now quite hall.

"I know many of you were looking forward to young Harry attending Hogwarts however I am afraid to inform you he will not be able to attend." His face looked suitably sorrowful and Blaise had to stop himself from either scowling or cracking up in amusement. The man had no idea what had happened to Harry and it left him having to make bare-faced lies to everyone.

He watched as the hall seemed to wilt in disappointment but they got over it after the 'great' Albus Dumbledore had reassured them that their saviour was fine.

The sorting continued and Weasley was sorted predictably into Gryffindor, not that boy would have settled for anything else. Malfoy, on the other hand, was sorted into Slytherin, likely on pure ambition and ego rather than the meagre amount of cunning he possessed. Honestly, that boy behaved more like a Gryffindor than most of the lions!

Eventually the last of the first years were sorted leaving him standing there until McGonagall called out his name. "Blaise Zabini."

He walked forward and sat on the stool and looked out over all the students. Many of them were looking bored waiting for the Welcome Feast to begin, he was unable to examine the students more as his world went black as the hat dropped over his head.

'_Hmm what do we have here'_ Said a male voice in Blaise's head.

'_Who are you?_' Blaise asked.

'_I am the Sorting Hat. It is my job to sort you in the correct house by examining your memories._' Replied the Sorting Hat.

Blaise visibly paled causing some in the Hall to give him worried looks. If the hat could go through his memories then that would mean the Hat could tell Dumbledore all about Harry. That would be a disaster!

'_Calm down Mr Zabini, due to the enchantments that were placed on me by the Founders I am unable to inform anyone about what I discover during the sorting_.' Said the Hat as it tried to alleviate Blaise's fears.

Blaise sagged in his seat from relief. '_Thank you, err... Mr Hat, I appreciate it. I… I have secrets I would rather not share.'_

The Hat did a mental equivalent of a shrug and said '_as do many, rare is the day I sit on the head of someone who doesn't_'.

The Hat then began to delve into his memories._ 'Now shall we have a look? Hmm… interesting. Left the Warlock community did you? Joined a Mage Assembly? A good lot those Mages, no stupid blood prejudices. Hmm, what's this? …HARRY POTTER'S A WHAT!... dear lord… that's… no wonder you want to keep THAT a secret. Even if I had no enchantments on me I wouldn't spread the secret of a Devil King. A good way to wind up dead that is.'_

Blaise chuckled to himself as the Hat tried to get control of itself. '_Surprising isn't it?_'

The Hat laughed. '_Oh, the old man's going to have kittens when he finds out!'_

Sensing an opportunity to fish for information Blaise asked. '_Is he really that interested in Harry?_'

The hat actually snorted. '_Interested? You should have seen the fit he had after he discovered Potter was gone from the house the Headmaster had placed him! It was a sight to behold_!'

Blaise nodded, it didn't seem the Hat could tell him much more. '_Well, shall we get on with the sorting?_'

'_Right. Right. Enough giving an old hat a heart attack… can I even have a heart attack? Anyways let's have a look at you, shall we? Hmm. Plenty of courage I see, yes it takes great bravery to stand by a King. What else is there… Oh my! How great loyalty you show to your best friend, yet you would not fit in in Hufflepuff your loyalty is to one person, not a house. Hmm… intelligent yet it does not define you. So no not Ravenclaw. Now, this is interesting. Yes, ambition in spades and… great cunning. The house of snakes is rather lacking in that department this year. I know just where to put you! It had better be' "_SLYTHERIN!"

The last word was shouted out loud as the Hat was pulled off his head. He stood up and calmly made his way to his new house as the trim on his robes turned to green and the snake crest of Slytherin House appeared on his breast.

Sitting down next to Daphne he ignored the glare the Malfoy Scion was sending him. He looked up at the Head Table as Dumbledore stood from his seat and said. "Without further ado, let the feast begin!"

As he waved his arms in the air food appeared on all the tables. Everyone looked at in wonder before they began to dig in and Blaise was no exception, taking bits and pieces from different dishes he pilled food onto his plate. He hadn't had a good meal since breakfast after all.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass sat in her seat eating small bites of food from her plate as she was lost in thought whilst taking small glances every so often at the boy sitting next to her. She was the Heiress of the Greengrass fortune and as such had been taught young to be observant, cunning and ambitious.

She was the quintessential Slytherin.

Her family had needed it in the last war. They had managed to stay neutral in the conflict between the Dark Lord and the Light by selling Potions and Potion ingredients to both sides effectively paying them both off. This meant they weren't targeted and could maintain a certain level of independence. They had rejoiced when the Dark Lord had been slain by Harry Potter unfortunately many of his high ranked followers including Lucius Malfoy managed to escape justice by paying off the courts and threatening the judges. This meant that she had been forced to grow up with the children of Death Eaters including the utterly insufferable Draco Malfoy. A boy that made her want to be sick just by opening his mouth and spewing forth his brand of utter bigotry. Only her training from her father stopped her from lashing out and landing her fist in his pompous face, it was difficult but somehow she had managed it.

She had prepared to end up in Slytherin when she was admitted to Hogwarts. Unfortunately that would mean she would be subjected to more of the Malfoy scion as there would be no way the boy would stand to be placed anywhere else, despite the utter lack of cunning he possessed, in fact, the only thing that was Slytherin about the boy was his near overwhelming ambition or more accurately labelled, greed. Her expectations for Hogwarts overall had not been great. Get sorted into Slytherin House, dodge the Death Eater children if she could, learn all she could from the Professors and perhaps meet Harry Potter if she was lucky. However, her expectations for life at Hogwarts were rather quickly overturned before she had even reached its gates.

She had met up with her longtime best friend Tracy Davis before getting on the train. Finding a compartment hadn't been all that difficult though she had been in for a surprise when she had been introduced to the occupants. One had obviously been a so-called 'muggleborn' whilst the other two she had been acquainted with in the past. One was Neville Longbottom the grandson of the battle-axe Augusta Longbottom, famous for her ability to terrorise the Ministry all on her own.

The other was far stranger. Blaise Zabini was not a boy she had seen in quite a few years. He was the son of the infamous Black Widow Sienna Zabini, he was as close to a childhood friend she had apart from Tracy and the only other person her age she had met she could stand although she remembered that he would get extremely defensive of any mention towards her suspected practice of murdering her husbands. She and her son had disappeared from the Warlock World with almost no explanation after her seventh husband's death. No one could explain where they had gone and many suspected them dead. Though her father had said that unlike many Purebloods Mrs Zabini was familiar with the Muggle World so it was likely she had disappeared there. Despite the fact that she had thought that she would never see the silent and brooding Italian ever again yet here he was sitting, looking older and stronger than before. The boy in front of her seemed more open than the near silent boy she'd met all those years before. He behaved more open, bolder, more Gryffindor. Yet she could see the hidden cunning snake hidden underneath. Then he'd gone on to tell an amazing tale of joining a Mage Assembly and meeting a Campione of all people!

The Greengrass family weren't a part of the so-called 'Pureblood Supremacy' movement, far from it. They were well aware that in the Magical World at large the Warlocks weren't the top dog. They were very aware of the open secret of the Warlock Community, that the ICW, the international body of Warlocks was in a position of almost subservience to the Mage Associations due tot he existinece of the Devil Kings who ruled over them like despots. These organisations were rather difficult for Warlocks to join mainly due to the fact that they all operated with Muggle or mundane technology and many who grew up as Warlocks were utterly ignorant of such things and therefore couldn't operate in the normal world, making them useless to the Mage Associations who often had to take excursions into the Muggle wWorld to clean up and cover up the battle of Godslayers and Heretic Gods. That and the arrogance of many of the Purebloods greatly annoyed them. That was why she had been surprised that a Pureblood like Sienna Zabini had managed to earn herself an invitation to the Greenwich Assembly, one of the most powerful Mage Associations in all of Europe. Then he had told them he had met a Campione! One of the Seven Supreme Rulers. The men and women who tear apart armies and sunder the landscape with a wave of their hand, rend the sky with a stomp of their feet and rip through the immortal as if they were dogs. Wielding magic beyond the ability of any mortal. Monsters who hold power unmatched and despite what many 'Purebloods' denied in whispered conversations behind the heavily warded walls of their manors, the true and rightful Kings of the Magic World.

Even meeting one was rare and not getting swatted like a fly for annoying one was even rarer. She could only conclude that it was joining the Assembly and being in close proximity to a King caused the change in personality to her old acquaintance. Elias Wolf, the name of the young ruler of the Greenwich Assembly, not much was known about him other than he had managed to kill a Heretic God at a ridiculously young age. The God Fenrir from Norse Mythology. His exact age and appearance were not widely known and the Authorities he had obtained from the Norse God were also completely unknown. It was thought he was being taught by the Assembly in hiding until he was ready to stand against his half-brothers and sisters on equal footing.

If Zabini had gotten the friendship of a Campione then it made him powerful politically just by association. Heaven forbid anyone who went after Zabini, the wrath of a Campione was not something any mortal could withstand. Not even Dumbledore or the Dark Lord would willingly anger one of the seven. She forced herself to move away from that thought, there was no proof he had anything more than a passing acquaintance with the King anyways but either way he would certainly be one to look out for.

* * *

Blaise sat there as the food disappeared from the table, looking up at the Head Table he saw Dumbledore stand up and approach the podium. The students began to quiet down as the Headmaster began his announcements.

"I hope all of you enjoyed your food, I have a few announcements to make. The list of banned items is hanging on the door of our Caretaker Filch's office for all who want to see it. As always I must remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." The headmaster finished looking gravely at the students though his blue eyes were still twinkling merrily away.

Blaise blinked in surprise. Announcing that to inquisitive students was like asking them to go and explore it. The old man was either going senile or he wanted people to go to the corridor and judging by the expression on some of the older years in the hall including the twin Weasley's he had seen earlier there were going to be quite a few who were going exploring in the near future. Blaise shook his head, he would make sure to tell Harry about the third corridor that was out of bounds when he sent his letter to him later.

As he stood up with everyone else and in an orderly fashion made his way out the hall he saw a worried looking McGonagall talking to the Headmaster in whispers. 'Probably talking about Harry not being at the sorting' he thought to himself with amusement. The Warlocks and Dumbledore, in particular, were going to be in for a shock and a rather large kick up the posterior when Harry finally revealed himself to them. Blaise almost couldn't wait.

The castle was… confusing. At least that was one way to describe it. In Blaise's personal opinion he thought that the castle was just utterly frustrating. I mean moving staircases! How the hell were people supposed to get anywhere if the staircases decided to move on their own! Not to mention none of the first years had been given a map of the castle so Blaise tried to memorize the route from the Hall to the dungeons.

They eventually came to a corridor which had two statues of snakes outside it. The fifth-year prefect leading them cleared his throat and said. "Alright everyone this is the entrance to the Slytherin Dormitories, you are not to mention the password or the location to anyone, not of our House is that understood? Good." Happy the young first years were properly listening he turned to the statue and said. "Pureblood." The statue suddenly came to life and hopped out the way revelling an entrance behind it. The Prefect walked in as the first years led by Malfoy walked in after him.

Blaise thought the Slytherin common room was rather gloomy looking what with all the dark sofas and grey lifeless walls. Though it may just have been because it was located in a fricken Dungeon! Many of the older Slytherin had already made themselves comfortable as they watched the new first years.

The first yeas stood off to the side as the Potion Master Severus Snape stalked into the room, his robes flowing behind him. His dark eyes gazed over the gathered crowd but settled on the nervous looking first years. He stepped forward and in his silky voice said. "My name is Severus Snape, I am your Potions Master and head of House. We of the House of the Cunning and Ambition hold ourselves to a higher standard than the rest of the riff-raff in the school, therefore, there are a few rules in Slytherin that all members must adhere to."

He glared balefully over the entire group before carrying on. "The first rule is that there will be no disagreements between members of this House outside of the common rooms. Many of your peers and especially the Gryffindors will not miss the chance to strike at us if they find out we are fighting each other. So all Slytherin's will stand together. The second rule is that if you are going to break the rules of the school, then you must not get caught!" He roared out the last part causing some of the first years including Malfoy to flinch. The man carried on as if he hadn't seen their discomfort whilst Blaise could see that many of the older years were smirking at the first year snakes. "I will be most displeased if I am forced to take points to form this House, you are the House of the cunning therefore use it."

Snape seemed to be judging the first years as he gazed at them before he nodded to the Prefect and with a swish of his robes disappeared out of the common room.

Blaise and the rest of the first years looked at the Prefect who smirked at the shaken looking first years. "Alright first, girls dorms are on the left and boys are on the right, you will be sharing rooms together so I will leave you lot to get acquainted and get yourselves in bed. It is your curfew time after all. Well? Get going!"

As he sat in his bed with the finished letter he would send to Harry in the morning he thought about how his first evening at Hogwarts went. Blaise found that he was sharing with Malfoy and a boy called Theodore Nott, another son of a Death Eater however he seemed less fanatical about the beliefs than Malfoy he was still glaring at him with a look of utter loathing. Blaise honestly didn't care, Malfoy was an ant at the end of the day, his father was wealthy and powerful but Draco had gained none of Lucius's cunning or power, he was just all hot air. It was rather pathetic in the end.

Blaise banished the thoughts of the blond ponce from his head as he lay down on his pillow. It was best to get a good nights sleep, he had much too look forward to int he coming days. He was finally at Hogwarts the school his mother had attended in her youth and he was going to make sure he got as much out of it as possible.

* * *

_Something that has always struck me about the Campione Universe is the power levels. It is a verse filled with hax abilities and broken characters capable of monstrous feats of power and destruction but this is my attempt to try to scale them._

_1 - Rama The-King-of-the-End, Bearer of Fate._

_2- The majority of Heretic Gods and Godslayers.(With the number of broken abilities and haxes along with their sheer power means categorising them is almost impossible.)_

_3 - High Level Divine Beasts, some Divine Beasts when summoned by a Heretic God or Campione can go toe to toe with them whilst others can easily be swept aside, putting them in a rather ambiguous position._

_4 - Divine Ancestors, fallen Goddesses still possessing more power than most mortals could ever fathom._

_5 - Lucretia Zola, Princess Alice, Saint Raffaello, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Voldemort (Full Form), Vikenti Ryzhkov, Paolo Blandelli and the majority of Grand Knights of the different Mage Associations._

_6 - Erica Blandelli,_ _Liliana Kranjcar, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones, Bellatrix Lestrange._

_7 -__ The majority of Death Eaters and Aurors, Voldemort (Wraith form)._

_8 - __Most adult Warlocks._

_9 - __Other __Magic Users._

_10 - Blaise Zabini (eleven years old)._

_11 - Students of Hogwarts._

_12 - Non-magical unarmed civilians._

_Thank you for reading this chapter, review and hope you enjoyed! :)_

_Updated 17/02/2020_

_Some changes to the power scaling as well as the interaction between different characters._


	5. Trolls and Goblins

_Harry Potter and all associated characters, events and people belong to JK Rowling whilst all characters, events and people in Campione belong to Jō Taketsuki._

_AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews, many have complained about the Blaise only chapter and using him as a MC. I have already long since written around 50,000 words of this story and the next chapter does include Blasie heavily, I have plans to tapper off the focus on him and focus once more on Harry after that however all that hasn't been written yet and is still in the stage of planning at the time of posting this chapter._

Chapter 5 - Trolls and Goblins

Blaise groaned as he sat at the Slytherin Table after his second week at Hogwarts, it was an… interesting experience to say the least. The lessons were rather interesting though he thought that History of Magic was a complete waste of time seeing as the fact that the Professor was not only dead but dull enough to put the entire class to sleep! Transfiguration and Charms were very interesting though, McGonagall was an excellent teacher through incredibly strict. Flitwick, on the other hand, was just such a bundle of energy that he seemed to lift the mood in the class not to mention it was clear that the man knew his subject inside out. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, on the other hand, was an utter disappointment, he seemed to spend the entire stuttering and was afraid of his own shadow. It seemed like his encounter with the Vampires had scared him witless, Blaise had no idea why the man was even teaching when he could barely even finish a sentence.

Finally Snape. The man was great at his craft there was no doubt about that but he had absolutely no patience to teach children that and the man was so biased towards his own House that he made the House Cup seem almost pointless. That and his behaviour towards the Gryffindors was so unprofessional that he had even caused a disgusted look to cross even Greengrass otherwise cool exterior mask. The day of their first lesson of Potions had cemented Blaise's view on the man when with undisguised glee on his face he had been able to cross Harry Potter's name off his register, the act only going to cement how unprofessional the man was. It truly angered Blaise that a man like that was allowed to teach.

Shaking himself from his musing he looked as his white regal looking owl Archimedes flew down onto the Table landing in front of him and holding her foot out which had a letter tied to it. Blaise rolled his eyes as the bird glared at him with an impatient look as she snuck glances at the bacon just slightly further down the Table next to Tracy. Reaching forward he untied the letter from her leg as she gave out a small bark of thanks before hopping over to the tray of bacon and began to devour it. Opening up the letter inside he began to read it discreetly so no one could see it.

_Hello Blaise_

_I hope Hogwarts is treating you well, I look forward to hearing what the school is like! The way you described Dumbledore's surprised face had all of us in tears of laughter. Not much is going on at Magier Festung I am afraid although I did get a good prank on Olivia though I don't think she was amused to find the flock of ducks in her office. _

_It's rather boring and lonely without you being here and Vikenti is being as much of a slave driver as usual so my schedule is filled with work. Ugh!_

_Anyways send me an Owl (still think those idiots should learn to use phones) if you need me._

_You're Friend_

_Harry_

Blaise just shook his head, looked like Harry was up to his old games again. He missed the assembly and his friend as well. Hogwarts was great and all but it just wasn't the same. He missed home.

Looking over at his new acquaintances at the same table and those sitting with the House of the Brave he hid a small smile. Whilst he didn't have Harry to hang out with anymore he did have new people to get to know. Granger and Longbottom had proven interesting as where Weasley had been disgusted they had been sorted into the House of 'slimy' snakes they didn't seem to care. Neville had been more surprising having been brought up with the prejudice of how Dark Slytherin was and how much they hated Muggleborn's though Blasie was delighted to see that his new friend could look past such stereotyping, it said something about the boy that Blasie really liked to see. Honestly, Blaise thought that belief was as stupid as the concept of blood purity, how could all eleven-year-olds sorted into the House of Cunning suddenly become evil. Absurd!

Apparently a few of the Lions led by that boy Ronald where making trouble for his two new… friends? A problem he would have to solve soon, though it was probably better to do in a low key manner, the Weasley's were famous allies of Dumbledore after all and it would be bad to enter the old Headmaster's crosshairs too early and lead him to Harry, it would only end their little charade too early and that wouldn't do. It was likely that Dumbledore now knew he was associated with the Campione Elias Wolf from Ronald but he seemed too hung up over finding Harry Potter to concentrate on trying to manipulate him. Something Blaise was immensely thankful for, as although his Occlumency shields were strong he would rather not confront the Headmaster at all, lest he slip up somehow. The man was scary good at twisting people's words and getting information out of people that he wanted.

_A few Weeks Later_

Blaise sat in his Charms class next to Theodore Nott a boy he was rather pointedly trying to ignore. Nott had gotten it into his head that he could show Blaise the 'truth' and help in attaining his rightful place in the world as one of the pure of blood should. Bleh! If he had to hear that one more time he was going to shove his wand up his arse so far he'd be forced to cast all his spells out his backside.

Flitwick was standing at his lectern with a pile of books on the chair beneath him so he could see over the side of the lectern and watch his class. He held his wand loosely in his hand as he addressed the class. "Alright everyone today we are going to work on the Levitation Charm, it is cast by waving your wand like this and saying the spell _Wingardium Leviosa!_" As the small Charm's professor spoke he flicked his wand at the feather in front of him which began to rise into the air as he cast the spell. Many of the students looked on in wonder at the sight of magic being performed but Blaise just felt his eyebrow twitch. Floating a feather, really? Although he had to stop and think for a moment if he'd been somewhat desensitised to amazing feats of magic by being around Harry too long.

Shaking his head to remove that thought he continued to watch as the Charms teacher looked around the class. "Alright everyone there is a feather in front of you, I want you to attempt the same spell I did. Remember to say the words of the spell accurately if you want to be able to cast it."

With that announcement, Flitwick let the class loose as they tried to perform the spell. No one could cast it as they tried to say the incantation though those like Goyle and Weasley seemed to be just waving their wands around rather than attempting to cast anything.

Blaise could, of course, do it, his mother had taught him before using her wand but he refrained from doing it as he wanted to stay under the radar. He watched with interest as Granger looked at her partner Weasley who was flicking his wand around in over exaggerated flicks as he tried to cast the spell nearly poking out Finnegan's eye out next to him.

It seemed like Granger couldn't stand it anymore going by the irritated look on her face as she turned to Weasley and said. "Stop it, Ronald, it is Leviosa, not Leviosah and for god's sake stop waving your wand everywhere before you poke someone's eye out!"

Weasley went red as he glared at the girl next to him before he gritted out. "Why don't you do it then?" His tone was biting and challenging.

Granger just swished her wand and said clearly. "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather on her desk slowly but surely floated into the air attracting the attention of the Professor who cried out. "Oh look Miss Granger's done it!" he clapped as Granger got a smug look on her face as she looked over at Weasley who was glaring at her whilst grumbling under his breath.

Blaise narrowed his eyes. _'Interesting, Granger seems to feel an immense amount of pride in her academics and enjoys showing it off, a bit of a teacher's pet but she seems honest enough I suppose. Loyal if you have her on your side and honesty their isn't really anything wrong with being prideful of your academic skills along as you can back them up with results. Weasley, on the other hand, seems like pretty much a lost cause at this point. Easily manipulated, lazy, stupid, jealous and bigoted whilst not even realising he is any of those things. It will take something pretty major to change him in any way I think.'_

The class continued with no other interruption as almost everyone getting the Charm apart from a few like Weasley, Crabbe and Goyle. However as they were leaving he heard Weasley say to both Finnegan and Thomas. "Its Leviosa she said. No wonder she has no friends!"

He looked around as he heard a sob as the very girl they were talking about barged past them and Blaise could see the tears streaking down her face from here. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the youngest Weasley. If there was something he did not like it was a girl crying.

Tracy Davis next to him glared at the red haired preteen her normal bubbly attitude nowhere to be seen as she hissed out. "That boy really has no manors at all does he?"

Blaise just shook his head. "No, he doesn't, he seems to be the dumb one of the Weasley brood."

Davis just shook her head. "Come on let's get to our next class."

Davis headed off with Greengrass following her in silence as he brought up the rear. He didn't like the fact that Granger was crying it was something his mother had instilled in him to never let a girl cry and always behave like a gentleman around them no matter what. He decided he would go find her later that day and offer her some words of comfort. There honestly wasn't much else he could do.

As Blaise sat at his seat at the Slytherin Table he began to get somewhat worried. No one seemed to have seen Granger all day. Something that was extremely out of character for the academics orientated girl, he decided he was going to go look for her once the Halloween Feast was finished. His thoughts drifted back to his friend Harry who was probably privately mourning his parents, something he did every year on Halloween night, the boy would make a small shrine for them and silently mourn their passing.

He was drawn out of his private thoughts as the doors of the Great Hall were shoved open and a panicked looking Professor Quirrell stumbled in causing the Hall to go silent as he shouted out. "Troll in the Dungeon! Troll in the Dungeon! Thought you ought to know." With that, he collapsed onto his side in a dead faint.

Bedlam erupted as many of the students screamed out in shock and fear but everyone's attention was brought to the front of the Hall as Dumbledore roared out. "Silence!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow at the angry look on the normally slightly dotty professor. Dumbledore seemed to regain control of his anger as he said. "All students are to return to their Dormitories at once. All professors please follow me to the Dungeon."

Blaise's eye twitched slightly as he followed the Slytherin prefects out the Hall. Didn't the man remember that the Slytherin's Dormitories were _in _the Dungeon's? Then he stopped dead as a shiver of dreads went up his spine.

Hermione Granger.

She wasn't in the Hall she wouldn't know about the Troll. Looking up at the Head Table he saw that all the staff had already gone looking for the troll

Dammit! What should he do? His innate sense of self-preservation warred with his desire to do the right thing. He internally groaned, Harry would kill him if he didn't go looking for her and he didn't think he could live with himself if she was hurt and he did nothing.

Looking around he began to move towards the Gryffindor contingent when Greengrass called out to him. "Zabini!"

Turning around he saw the blond looking at him critically. "Where are you going?"

He looked back _'dam the Gryff's are getting away'_ before turning back to Greengrass he said. "Granger hasn't been seen all day I'm going to go tell her about the Troll."

She blinked in surprise and couldn't help but ask. "That's' a rather noble thing to do but not very Slytherin, why would you risk yourself when you barely know her?"

He just shrugged as he moved off saying over his shoulder. "If I don't help her who will?" Leaving behind a thoughtful Slytherin to make her way to the Dungeon.

Blaise moved quickly through the castle till he caught up to the Gryffindor's finding two nervous looking first years, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil if he remembered correctly looking around for someone. Moving over to them he said. "Have either of you two seen, Granger?"

Both girls seemed surprised that not only was a Slytherin had followed them in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower but were asking about a missing Lion Cub. Both girls exchanged glances before Brown said. "After what Ron said to her after Charms she's been crying in the First Floor Bathroom. I heard she locked herself in one of the stalls and refused to come out."

He just nodded as he turned away. "Thanks' for telling me I'll go make sure she's okay." They just nodded, though they looked confused as to why a Slytherin of all people was going to go and help a Gryffindor but mostly they were just thankful that _someone_ was going to go and look for her.

Meanwhile, Blaise ran through the corridors cursing Harry for corrupting him into doing noble and impulsive actions. Oh, why couldn't he go back to being a cold heartless bastard!?

Luckily he still had enough thought to grab a sword off one of the statues along the walls, he was currently far more skilled with a blade than his wand after all he had been using one for nearly two years at Magier Festung under the Knights watchful eyes so he wasn't exactly an incompetent amateur with one. Always better to use the weapon your most familiar with in order to maximize his chances against a stronger enemy, like a Troll for instance.

Sprinting through hallways and jumping down stairwells sword gripped in his hand Blaise felt his blood freeze as he approached the first year bathroom only to hear a bloodcurdling scream sounding like it originated from a young girl. Snarling he ran forward and burst into the girl's lavatory only to stop as he took in the scene in front of him.

A Troll, covered in grey skin standing at least twelve feet tall wielding a large wooden club was trying to crush the shaking form of Hermione Granger as she dived out of the way of the Troll's strikes whilst she hid between the stalls.

Blaise was probably lucky he'd been around someone like Harry as he felt much less fear from the beast than most of his classmates would have, having been desensitized to large creatures after having been shown Harry's Authority, and the Troll had _nothing_ on the likes of Sköll or Hati. This allowed him to focus on his training from the Knights as the skills that had been drilled into him kicked in and began to analyse the enemies' weak points. He picked out his target as he ran forward swinging his blade towards the undefended back of the Trolls leg, specifically its knee. Blaise's blade slashed through the air striking true, digging into the back of the Trolls knee and tendons unfortunately, the blade hadn't been sharpened in years and despite his much better than average physique he was still a child and weak in comparison to the Knights of the Assembly, so the blade dug only a quarter of the way into the Troll's knee rather than severing the entire limb as any of the competent Knights would have done.

Luckily this seemed to be more than enough to take its attention off of Granger as the beast let out a roar of pain as it turned around blood gushing from its wounded knee, the sword in its knee clattering to the floor as it tried to smash him with its large club. Fortunately, even when angry Trolls were slow beings and Blaise had plenty of time to jump back as the Troll smashed its club into the tiled floor cracking it slightly with the strike.

Blaise rolled out of the way of another clumsy swing as the Troll continued to bellow madly in pain and rage.

Blaise drew his wand from his robes as he shouted out the only powerful spell he knew. "Reducto!"

The ball of blue light spat out his wand and flew towards the Troll. Mountain Troll's such as the beast in front of him possessed an innate magical resistance on their skin however their open wounds did not possess the same protection and the Reductor Curse's aim was true as it hit the wound on its knee causing blood, muscle and bone to explode outwards as its knee shattered.

Blaise physically slumped where he stood as the powerful Curse drained nearly all the magic he had left. Forcing his protesting body to move Blaise ran towards the sword on the floor skidding under the Troll's flailing arm as it tried to swat him with its club even as it hoped around on one foot roaring in agony before it toppled over with a loud bang that shook the entire room.

Grabbing the sword off the floor Blaise moved sluggishly round the Troll till he had a clear shot at its neck. Twisting the sword round he moved forward and shoved the tip of the sword into the Troll's unprotected neck causing it to convulse as the sword pierced its brain. He staggered back panting from exhaustion as the Troll let out one last bellow before collapsing. Dead, its brain impaled by Blaise's sword.

Turning around Blaise saw Hermione looking at him slightly dazed and in shock. Moving over to her he bent down and said. "Hermione are you okay?"

She seemed to shake herself out of her shock before gazing up at him, trying to find something in his facial expression. "You saved me."

He just blinked before nodding. "Yes, I did."

She seemed to tear up as moisture gathered in her chocolate brown eyes before she lunged at him gathering him up in a great hug as she cried out. "Thank you. Thank you. Oh, thank you, if you hadn't been there… I don't know what would have happened!"

Blaise just patted her back, girls hugging him that weren't his mother wasn't exactly a regular occurrence. Just as he was thinking what to do next the Professors burst into the bathroom their wands drawn. Albus Dumbledore stood at the head with a limping Professors Snape who had a gash on his leg, Quirrell and McGonagall standing behind him. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as he took in the dead troll whilst Snape got a thoughtful look on his face. Quirrell fainted… again. Real brave that one and McGonagall was just gaping at them in shock.

McGonagall seemed to come alive first and nearly shrieked. "Mr Zabini, Miss Granger just… just what in Merlin's name is going on here!?"

Blaise blinked then looked up. "Well… I saw that Hermione wasn't in the Hall for the Feast so when Professor Quirrell came in I went to go look for her and then I found her in here with the Troll trying to attack her and so I attacked it and managed to kill it. Now here we are."

McGonagall just nodded numbly as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Well, I think we should make sure you two are all okay so why don't you go to Poppy in the Infirmary to give you a check-up."

Blaise just nodded. "Okay, Sir."

Getting to his feet he put his hand out to Hermione who took it firmly and he pulled her up off the floor as McGonagall stepped forward. "Miss Granger why weren't you in the Hall for the Halloween Feast?"

Hermione suddenly looked panicked like she didn't know what to answer. It was clear she didn't want to rat on what Weasley had said and yet she also wanted to and it was warring away inside her. "Well I… er.-"

"Weasley." Blaise drawled interrupting her. "He insulted her badly in Charms when she was trying to help him and she came here to cry. It's why she wasn't at the Feast."

Hermione blushed that he'd told anyone and McGonagall frowned and said. "I shall look into it and make sure he's punished but first. 20 Points to Slytherin I think, for saving a fellow students life. Now off you pop to the Infirmary so Madame Pomfrey can have a look at you."

Blaise nodded as he led Hermione from the room as the teachers went to examine the body of the troll. As they walked through the castle together Hermione's curiosity returned and she had to ask. "Why did you save me? I mean a Slytherin saving a Gryffindor, I barely know you."

He stopped and sighed as she turned to look at him with curiosity. "Honestly for two reasons. One of my best friends would have been mightily pissed at me if I hadn't at least tried to save you and the other well… I think we could be good friends."

Hermione's eyes widened. "F-Friends. No one wants to be friends with me, I mean I'm Miss Know-It-All."

Blaise just stared at her blankly and said. "After that, you don't think we weren't going to be friends. You do know the idea that the greatest bonds are created in the jaws of death right?"

"Huh?" Was Hermione's blank reply.

Blaise just shook his head. "It doesn't matter, anyways. Friends?"

Hermione just smiled beautifully at him her brown eyes sparkling. "Friends!"

He just chuckled as he continued onwards to the Infirmary whilst Hermione had a small smile plastered on her face as she rushed to catch up to him. She felt something deep inside her flutter with happiness despite the danger she had just been in. she had a friend. A true friend who didn't want to just use her for her academics and for the first time since the first night at the castle she was truly happy.

* * *

Grimclaw, Goblin warrior of the English Goblin Clans stood at his post on the steps of Gringotts London. He was rather happy with how his life was going f he was honest with himself. He was the Guard Captain for the entrance of the bank, a well-respected position despite the fact that he had to interact with many of the so-called Pureblood Warlocks his people so despised, disgusting the lot of them what with their overinflated sense of self-importance and vile outlook on everyone being 'lesser' than them, barely any Warlocks had any honour these days. He did enjoy his job despite dealing with them though, it meant he was trusted to be the first line of defence of the bank a job he took with great dedication and pride.

He was minding his own business standing rigidly at attention at the great wooden doors at the front of the Banks entrance on the surface that leads out into Diagon Alley when he, along with his team all felt a shiver run down their spines as an enormous magical presence settled on their bodies.

_Something _powerful, no, extremely powerful was in the Alley. He hadn't even sensed it before, despite the sheer magical aura it created, his superior Goblin senses which had heightened sensitivity to magic should have picked up an aura of this level miles away. It made the powerful Warlocks he'd met like Albus Dumbledore seem like insignificant ants in comparison for Gold's sake! Whatever it was it was clearly capable of cloaking its aura, which made sense since all the Warlocks in the Alley were carrying on completely oblivious to the powerful being walking amongst them. He debated going into the Bank and raising the alarm but two things stopped him. First, the magical aura didn't seem to contain any harmful intent and two… he couldn't move. It seemed like the same had happened to the other guards who were all struck dumb by the sheer power they could sense.

As Grimclaw watched the Alley he saw the origin of the power make their way through the crowd. His eyes widened in shock as he took them in.

It was a human, a boy wearing a pair of black trousers and what looked like a white mundane polo shirt with a black coat over the top. The boy had a head of midnight black hair that went down to below his shoulders and was tied back behind his head into a ponytail. He had sharp chiselled aristocratic features which would would make him a very handsome man by human standards when he grew up. The most striking thing about the boy though was his eyes. Both the colour of deep emerald green that to the well trained Goblin's eye pulsed with barely suppressed power that was both primal and ancient, it called to a part deep in the Goblin's soul telling him to submit and as he watched the boy approach he swore up and down that he saw the image of a massive salivating wolf, jaw wide open snarling at him from behind the boy though as he blinked the image was gone leaving Grimclaw to wonder if it was nothing but an illusion or not.

The boy moved with a self-assurance that was completely at odds with his age and Grimclaw could tell that whoever this was, was an incredibly capable warrior, for Gaia's sake the boy walked like an alpha predator, he was practically prowling!

The boy walked towards him till he had mounted the stairs of the bank then he turned and faced Grimclaw as his subordinates watched on in a mixture of awe and horror. Bowing his head slightly the boy said in perfectly accented Gobbledegook. "Greetings Master Goblin."

That was enough to knock Grimclaw out of his frozen state since that was supposed to be impossible, humans quite literally didn't have the right shaped mouths or vocal cords to speak the language properly so how did-... You know what? This was so high above his pay grade it wasn't even funny. Time to foist this impossible boy onto someone else, but first.

Grimclaw was rather proud of himself that he didn't stutter when he said. "Greeting my name is Grimcalw how can Gringotts help you today?"

The young boy stared at him for a moment before replying. "I would like to speak to one of your kind about the current Vaults I hold with your people."

Grimclaw nodded and asked. "What Vaults would those be?"

The boy just flashed him an amused smile before answering. "The Potter Vaults."

Grimclaw strangled the cry that almost erupted from his throat. The Potter vaults! That would make this boy Harry Potter! A name even Goblin kind knew well. Yeah… this was most certianly way above his pay grade.

Grimclaw swallowed before saying. "Then I will take you to Lord Ragnok."

That caused a mumble to go out from the Goblins around him, no human had met Ragnok in years, not even the Ministers of Magic or Assembly Leaders had ever done so! The now identified Harry Potter merely ignored this as Grimclaw barked orders at his underlings. "Stay here and guard the entrance, I will take the guest inside." With that, he turned around only long enough to make sure the human was following him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry Potter let the amusement show on his face as he walked into the entrance of the bank. It was certainly rather opulent with gold decorating nearly every surface of the Main Hall with granite covering the entire floor every inch of it as the Goblins showed off their wealth to what they viewed as upstart Warlocks. He shook his head as he saw that as he walked through the room all the Tellers were sending him discreet glances, their senses highly attuned to magic, a skill that helped them first on the battlefield and now in spotting thieves and con artists. He could hide the truth of his existence from the Warlocks by using the skills he had learned from the Knights to mask his enormous magic aura. It helped that the Warlocks shared a lesser connection to the Divine meaning it was far more difficult for them to sense his Divinity. That and he just changed his posture so he didn't release the innate aura of a ruler that all Campione naturally exuded.

He continued to walk behind the Goblin named Grimclaw as he followed him through a side door and into a long corridor. As Grimclaw took him down a series of winding corridors Harry's thoughts turned to his best friend and he had to force himself to not chuckle in amusement. It seemed like Blaise had been up to some rather amusing things.

It was a real shame he had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday but it seemed like he was having fun anyways, I mean saving a girl from a Troll of all things. Ha! It sounded like something right out of a storybook, saving the damsel in distress from the big bad monster and to make it more cliché he did it with a sword as well! Not to mention the description of Dumbledore's face at the sorting, had him and Sienna cracking up for hours afterwards.

Though his description of this Professor Quirinus Quirrell for some reason unsettled him though for reasons he couldn't quite understand, it made his instincts go wild not in challenge from an equal but just unsettled him. It was more of a hunch than anything. Ah well, at least his report on Severus Snape was correct. Dark, brooding and hateful of anything Potter. He was honestly looking forward to seeing the look on the man's face when he returned to the realm of the Warlocks.

'_Well, you seem to be in a good mood Master.'_ Said a disembodied voice which sounded distinctively male.

Harry blinked before responding back mentally. _'Thanks for that.' _Alright, it was a rather biting response but whatever. '_I am in a rather good mood, it is always nice to hear what Blaise's up to. I mean do you remember the letter he sent us about meeting the groundskeeper who was trying to hatch a Lesser Dragon in a wooden hut then being forced to smuggle it out of the castle to a Dragon reserve. Focus on the wooden hut and fire breathing reptile part, how do those ever go well together! How stupid can you get! Honestly, you'd think Warlocks had no common sense.'_

'_Well some say that magic erodes common sense but I think that judging by the letters this groundskeeper must be just stupid Master.' _Came the reply from his trusted weapon. After the battle in the sealing room in the depths of Magier Festung where he had managed to subdue the legendary Divine Weapon _Green Dragon Crescent Blade_, he had absorbed the weapon inside himself in order to allow it to heal itself. The blade had recovered slowly but surely both physically and mentally as it fuelled its healing process through his near inexhaustible reserves of magic. Once reawakened and brought back to full consciousness they had completed the bond fully, forming a master and subordinate relationship together that was pretty much unbreakable and the Guandao was accepted as his Subordinate God. He'd decided to refer to the weapon as Crescent ever since.

Harry had been amazed by the power and ability he had been able to utilize when wielding the blade and just how great the difference between wielding a normal weapon and one with Divine origins was. Crescent cut through literally everything. Spells, magical defences, steel and even diamond were cut apart like butter! Not to mention the sheer durability of the weapon meant he could use it in a battle against other Campione and Heretic Gods without the risk of it getting snapped like a twig like a more conventional weapon would be. Though being able to have a mental conversation with a weapon was a weird experience, but it was certainly amusing, for a weapon it had a surprisingly large range of opinion on all soughts of topics.

The most amazing thing about Crescent though was the jump in skill he had when using the weapon in comparison to before. It seemed like the bond between him and the blade meant he was able to almost instinctively weld it. A phenomenon which had fascinated not only him but the other high-level members of the Assembly who were privy to the knowledge of his trip under the castle that made up their headquarters. He hadn't had the opportunity to test Crescent out at full power against an opponent of equal ability. Doni hadn't appeared at the castle recently and using it against the Knights would probably be considered some form of bullying.

Harry hummed in thought before he sent a thought towards his partner. _'Yes, I agree and certainly sending them into an area of the school grounds that are considered out of bounds for punishment is certainly foolish to the extreme but that mention of a Wraith drinking the blood of Unicorns has me somewhat worried. Only those like the Sorcerers would do something as heinous as that.'_

Crescent replied with a somewhat nonchalant air. _'I don't see why you're worried, it's not like any Sorcerer could stand up to you anyways.'_

He just hissed back. _'That may be so, but it doesn't mean that Blaise and his friends can take on one yet.'_

Harry got the distinct impression Crescent made a sound that was suspiciously like a snort as he replied. _'So what? He's a pathetic little mortal, not someone you should care about and besides you're the one who told me that the Wards around Hogwarts will detect anyone who is corrupted by the Demonic Magic of Sorcerers.'_

Harry almost growled out loud as he replied, his mental speech now containing a distinct note of steel in it. _'That pathetic little mortal is my best friend. Don't insult him. Ever.'_

Crescent seemed to backpedal as he realised he'd overstepped a boundary he shouldn't have crossed and had now truly made his Master angry. _'My apologies Master, I just… I just don't understand why you care about someone so weak in comparison to you. His life will be so short and he will leave almost nothing behind that will truly affect the world as you will. I just don't understand why you bother with him.'_

Harry had to stop himself from sighing as his anger ebbed away. He'd been having this argument with Crescent seemed the weapon had awakened. The blade seemed to believe Harry and by extension, it, were high above humanity and that Harry should not concern himself with their issues and problems a view Harry had vehemently disagreed with. _'You must remember Crescent, even I was a normal human before I killed Fenrir. It wasn't any great power that allowed me to kill him, I just refused to die there, and I refused to bow in submission to that bastard. Never discount humans Crescent, because they will always surprise you. All Godslayers were once humans who were faced with the choice of bowing to the inevitable or rising above that innate fear and did the impossible and became something more.'_

Crescent was left to stew on that thought as his mind went back to the memories of when he'd been sealed under the castle by that mortal who'd managed to fight and seal him, something he'd always considered impossible no matter how injured he was. Perhaps his new Master was right maybe there was more to mortals, he'd sit back and watch, and maybe he'd be surprised.

As Harry felt the thoughts of Crescent turn more thoughtful he had to stop himself from smirking, perhaps he'd finally gotten through to the weapon. But his thoughts quickly went back to his friend at Hogwarts. If the Wraith didn't have anything to do with Sorcerers then what was it?

He was forced to stop that line of thought as Grimclaw stopped in front of a room at the end of a corridor. The door had two Goblins in full armour standing to attention on either side of it watching him with wariness and not a little fear despite their professional exteriors. It was a testament to their discipline and race as a whole that they were even capable of meeting his eyes when they were able to sense his full power. If there was one thing Harry's inner Alpha Wolf loved it was meeting true warriors. Individuals who were unyielding and remained disciplined in the face of death just as he was when he met Fenrir and the Goblin Race seemed to be full of those individuals. If these two and Grimclaw were any testament to their race then they were truly a warrior like people.

Knocking on the door Grimclaw waited until he heard a gruff "Come in." From the other side. Opening the door he led Harry into an opulent looking office which had a large ornate looking desk at the other end piled high with stacks of parchment. Sitting behind the desk was a large looking Goblin which had its eyes locked with Harry's as he made his way into the room.

The two stared at one another for a few movements but the Goblin broke eye contact with Harry first and looked at Grimcalw who was standing off to the side looking decidedly uncomfortable before his attention returned to the human yet too powerful to be human being standing in front of him. "How may Gringotts help you Mr…?"

Harry got a small mischievous smile on his face as if he was about to prank someone before he changed his posture slightly causing a sense of majesty to exude from him as he replied with a small bow. "I am Harry James Potter also known as Elias Wolf, Campione of the Greenwich Assembly."

Both Goblins had their eyes widen in surprise, Grimclaw even had his mouth drop open in shock. Harry just chuckled in amusement whilst Ragnok being the leader of the British Goblin Clans was more worldly than Grimclaw and able to marshal his emotions quicker as he replied. "I-It is an honour to meet you, Your Majesty, how may Gringotts assist you this day?"

He did not fear this young man to be lying, no one was insane enough even amongst the Warlocks who rarely interacted with them to pretend to be a Godslayer less they fear the wrath of the one they impersonated falling upon them in retaliation, not to mention the power radiating off him in waves as more than enough to prove his identity.

Harry just smiled as he sat in the chair in front of Ragnok's desk. "I heard that I have money here at Gringotts and I wanted to know more about that, so what can you tell me?"

Ragnok nodded before rifling through a pile of parchment on his desk. He pulled out a few pieces from it a moment later and looked through them. "Yes, Gringotts has a couple of your Vaults. Now let's see… mmm, interesting. You have a trust Vault designed to last you through your schooling then you have the main Potter Vault which normally you would only have access to once you reach your majority however when the bank was founded it was decided that no matter the circumstances a Campione would be able to have full control over any accounts they have with our bank if they had any. This means that despite you being a minor you have full rights to the Potter Family Vaults which are substantial in size."

Reaching down into a draw the Goblin pulled out two keys and placed them on the desk in front of Harry. "These are your Vault Keys, one for your trust vault the other for your Family vault we will make sure to have any other copies of the Keys destroyed should someone present them to us."

Harry just nodded. "Thank you Lord Ragnok I appreciate this greatly, I wish to have access to an Inventory of those vaults."

Ragnok just bowed in reply before a pensive look crossed his face before he said. "There is something you must know, we have had a problem with a Mr Dumbledore attempting to access your vaults over the years saying that he was acting in your stead. We have of course denied him any access since he had no legal right to take money from your Vaults."

Harry gripped the arms of the seat so hard that they actually looked like they were about to splinter as he let out an almost inhuman snarl. Both Goblins looked at him in distinct fear as he snarled out. "So he thinks he can steal from me does he?"

"Ye-yes Your Majesty he attempted it but I can assure you that Gringotts never once accepted his requests!" Ragnok had never actually met a Godslayer before, most tried to stay away from the reclusive Warlocks who proved to be more trouble than they were worth to the powerful Devil Kings. The Warlocks had an innate sense of superiority that gave them the belief that they were above the Rakshasa Raja, so none of the seven could be bothered to get involved with what they viewed as incompetent, spineless idiots who were too dumb to see who held the true power in the word.

It was why someone like Voban who was battle crazy never went after Voldemort. He simply wasn't worthy of the **[Devil of the Balkans]** getting on a plane all the way to England to crush the man. In his view, Voldemort was simply too weak and too big for his boots to warrant his personal involvement. It wasn't like he cared if the self-proclaimed 'Dark Lord' killed innocents after all. Such worries were for mortals and the Devil was far above those.

So Ragnok was unsurprisingly terrified of someone who could treat the likes of the Dark Lord as an errant child getting angry in his office. Hell, the boy could probably bring down Gringotts itself if he wanted to with minimal effort.

Harry struggled to bring his emotions under control. He couldn't wait for the day he returned to the Warlocks only so he could tell that bastard Albus Dumbledore where to shove his Greater Good. Shaking his head Harry looked at the two Goblins who were staring at him in abstract terror. He groaned before bowing slightly to Ragnok. "My apologies Lord Ragnok for losing my temper. It won't happen again."

Ragnok just nodded as he calmed his beating heart down. If any Warlock had done that he would have demanded their head but he wasn't quite suicidal enough to go after a Godslayer, that would be the height of foolishness not to mention having a Campione associated with the Goblins and his branch specifically would be a great boon that would see him great personal acclaim from the Goblin ruling Council. He decided to just forget about it. It was worthless to hold onto some sought of grudge that served absolutely no purpose but could lose him money in the future if he kept it. Not to mention even he personally was angry about the attempted theft especially after someone had managed to break into the bank a few months previously.

"It's okay Your Majesty I was just taken by surprise. I have never met someone of your rank before and your power can be rather intimidating at times." Said Ragnok in a hopefully soothing response. At least for a Goblin anyway.

Harry just nodded before shaking his head. "My apologies Lord Ragnok, I will ensure I keep my temper in check in the future. If you ever need to contact me send an Owl to Magier Festung in Switzerland."

The Crescent Blade piped up with a distinct tone of anger in its voice. _'Master you shouldn't need to apologise to these creatures, they are beneath you!'_

Harry just shook his head mentally before replying with a sigh. '_I must apologise to them it was me who was in the wrong after all. One should be responsible for their own mistakes after all. That's what Sienna taught me.'_ The Crescent Blade stayed silent after that.

Once everything had calmed down they got back on track as Ragnok stood up from his chair and walked over to a small muggle style filling cabinet. Reaching out he ran a gnarled hand over the front of the cabinet causing a series of runes on the front to flare a blue colour with magical energy. once the flux of energy had died down he reached out and pulled out the draw. It extended far further than the size of the cabinet, a few meters at least and held nearly four or five times the amount of files a normal filing cabinet would. Despite its rather conspicuous look it was perhaps one of the most secured locations in the entire bank.

It held the up to date inventories of all the vaults in the bank and therefore only Ragnok alone could access it. Any attempt to tamper with it or put Ragnok under any form of mind control would result in the cabinets Wards locking up and sealing even him out.

Flicking through the different files he pulled out a folder before pushing the draw back in and sealing it back up with a touch. Sitting back at his desk he opened the folder which revealed a piece of parchment with gold leaf around the edges with the Gringotts crest on it.

Pulling a knife out of a draw he twisted it around and presented it handle first to Harry. "Here please make a cut on your hand and drip it onto the parchment to reveal your inventory."

Harry looked at the Goblin for a moment before looking at the parchment, he could feel the magic coming off of the parchment with his heightened Spiritual Senses and he didn't sense any deceit coming from the Goblin so he grabbed the knife and in one quick motion sliced open his palm allowing blood to drip down onto the paper which glowed brightly for a moment as the blood was absorbed into it. The moment the glow died down words appeared on the parchment and Harry picked it up to read it.

**Vault Identification and Inventory **

**Harry James Potter**

**Age: 11**

**Born: July 31st 1980**

**Father: James Potter. (Warlock)**

**Mother: Lily J Potter nee Evans. (Warlock)**

**Adopted Mother: Pandora (True God).**

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black. (Warlock)**

**Status: Halfblood Warlock (former), Ascended Being.**

**Campione, ****Godslaying Devil King**

**The House of Potter**

**Patron of the Greenwich Assembly**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Heir)**

**The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (Right of Conquest)**

**Vaults**

**Potter Heir Trust Vault: Active**

**Potter Family Vault: 98,000 Galleons**

**Slytherin Family Vault: Heirlooms and Treasures: 3,000 Galleons**

**Propertys**

**Godric Hollows, West Country, England**

Harry looked down the piece of parchment before asking Ragnok. "What is left in the Slytherin Vault?"

Ragnok frowned as he looked down at a piece of parchment. "Not a lot, there is only a few rare books on Sorcerers that were not cleaned out by the last owner of the Slytherin Vault Lord Voldemort."

Harry nodded as he looked down in thought, Voldemort had never walked the road of a Sorcerer even when it would give him a boost of power though why he refused to do so was a mystery. Perhaps because it would attract the attention of the Mage Associations of Europe or perhaps even a Godslayer. In the end it didn't matter, the man had stayed far way from those Demon worshipers.

"I shall take this then Lord Ragnok thank you for your assistance.

Ragnok bit back a retort, he wasn't supposed to let those parchments go but it wasn't like he could stop him so in the end he nodded before bowing. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. I look forward to seeing you again in the future."

Harry nodded with a smile in his face as he left the room. "I look forward to our next meeting."

Ragnok sunk back into his chair as he released a deep breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. For mead's sake, he hadn't realised that Godslayer's would be that scary. I mean sure he'd heard the rumours and stories of their power and legendary battles between the Devil Kings and the Heretic Gods but to see it, in person…

It was both exhilarating and terrifying. Ragnok was by no means a coward by_ anyone's_ standard but even he had been struck dumb by the sheer aura radiating from the young boy, especially when he was angry. The old Goblin looked over his desk and winced when he saw the spider web of small cracks in the reinforced stone. The boy had an iron will and great control over his immense power especially for someone of his age that was clear and yet he'd still managed to damage his floor. Ragnok suddenly understood why even the greatest of the Goblin warriors of the past had never once tried to challenge one of the Campione.

It wasn't that the Goblins were weak in courage or mental fortitude. It was just that it was a pointless endeavour. No matter how skilled a Goblin was or how strong a weapon one forged it simply wouldn't be enough. He'd seen only a smidgen of a Campione's full power and he had already decided that he'd rather have his Clan start another Rebellion than face the wrath of a God Slaying Devil King. Looking over at Grimclaw he actually saw the other Goblin was still staring at the cracks in the floor, completely lost to the world. He couldn't blame him, it wasn't like meeting a Campione was a common occurrence after all.

He was forced to stifle a chuckle as he realised just what a mess this would create when the Warlocks found out. Their vaulted hero and saviour was one of the ones they secretly declared to be Dark Lords.

Hell Ragnok had even heard a rumour a drunk Pureblood Warlock was spreading that the Campione were the ones that trained the Dark Lord Voldemort in order to cause havoc in their 'perfect' community because they were jealous of them. Ha!

How stupid could you get to come up with something like that? He briefly thought about the faces Dumbledore and that idiot Fudge would make when they realised the truth that not only was Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, a Godslayer but had the control of the most influential organisation of magic users in Northern Europe. He couldn't quite keep the cackle in as that thought ran through his mind as he dissolved into a full-blown fit of laughter right there in his chair as Grimclaw who had managed to pull himself back together stood there watching his always serious boss laugh himself silly and wondered not only if this day had all been a dream but if he needed to call a healer to check on Lord Ragnok's mental health.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry walked out of the doors of Gringotts and made his way through Diagon Alley completely unaware of all the chaos he'd left behind in the office of the leader of the Goblins.

As he stood there in the middle of Diagon Alley he wondered what his life would have been like had he not become a Campione. Would he have looked wide eyed at this place as he entered a brand new world of magic and wonder still innocent to the world and the terrifying beings that stalked the corners of this Mystical side of the world.

He would only admit it in the privacy of his own mind but he was lonely, ironic wasn't it? For the first time in his life adults paid attention to what he had to say, his words were important and he was no longer pushed to the side and ignored like yesterdays rubbish, but like everything it came at a cost.

Rather than ignored he was feared, they tried to hide it but with his heightened senses and almost supernatural instincts he could see their fear as clear as day, apart from a very few most who had encountered him and knew what he truly was looked at him with fear and terror in their eyes as if they feared that he would wipe them from existence just by breathing too loudly. It was an emotion that he had been wholly unprepared to deal with having always been the one on the receiving end rather than being on the other end.

It had bothered him, seriously bothered him but just like everything else that troubled him he buried it under the facade, the image that there was nothing wrong, he never knew if he was a good King but he was good at appearing as one at least. It was an almost natural state of a Campione to dominate and fight for dominance, not made any easier by the instincts of the Alpha Wolf he had fought all those years ago.

He was feared even by those he called friend and had equals only amounting to six others in the entire world. Men and women who like him had done the impossible though it wasn't like he could just walk up to them and try to make friends, every instinct in their body would call for them to fight. Godslayers were naturally territorial, like wolves they protected and guarded their territories jealously and any infringement would bring them into instant conflict with one another.

Those heightened dominating instincts, the expectations of those who had sworn their service to him, it had nearly overwhelmed him and crushed him. He hid behind the same walls he had erected to live with the Durselys and refused to allow anyone in behind those walls and stayed quiet, observing everything like a wounded animal, wary and constantly alert for the other shoe to drop when he inevitability failed to live up to their expectations.

He hadn't wanted it initially, the attention, the admiration that was given to him by those who surrounded him, he just wanted to be _normal_, he wanted to be like everyone else. Not lesser, not greater just someone who blended into the background. He just wanted to be free from those who shackled him. That had always been his dream, to be free of those who tried to shackle him, belittle him, push him down. He had just wanted to be _normal._

He had not realized just how twisted that logic was until Blasie Zabini had pointed it out with a simple question.

Isn't being _normal_ what the Dursleys wanted to be?

That single sentence had caused him to freeze as every higher function in his head shutdown. Then he began to think, why would he want to be normal? That was the obsession of his relatives why by all the Gods would he want to be anything like them!

It had been an epiphany.

He wasn't ever going to be normal, not since he decided to defy common sense and stand against a God in battle.

Or perhaps it went back even further with a Prophecy he didn't know anything about and a Dark Lord that tried to tear a country apart in civil war.

In the end it didn't matter, he would never be normal and he needed to stop pretending that he was in anyway like everyone else. He wasn't, he was a King, a Lord that stood above all others in this world unchecked and unrivaled, and finally free as he had always wanted. He was still growing into his power but he would never be _normal_ and he would spit in the face of everything the Dursley's stood for if only to spite them from his place of freedom, a place they had denied him with every breath they took.

Incidentally it had also solidified the friendship between Harry and the Italian boy.

With a smile on his face at that last thought he began to walk down the street away from the bank leaving some very relived Goblins, happy their bank was still intact after encountering a Campione.

Harry meanwhile had wasted enough time on this little trip. He was going back to the Castle, he still had many more research projects and learning to do, Atkins was teaching him about the Netherworld and what scarce information the Assembly had managed to collect on it.

With that last thought he strode out of the Leaky Cauldron and into a waiting black suburban car which swiftly drove away, disappearing into traffic with most of the Warlocks none the wiser of his presence there, completely unaware of their missing saviour having just walked in their midst.

Only a single pair of dreamy pale silvery eyes had watched his progress down the street, the young girls pale blond hair swaying in the wind as she hummed a tune to herself. She watched him until he had reached the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and disappeared before she turned to follow her father down the road in the opposite direction all the while still humming.

* * *

_Thank you please review!_

_Looking for a Beta if anyone is interested please PM me._


	6. Alchemists, Dragons and Demons

_Harry Potter and all associated characters, events and people belong to JK Rowling whilst all characters, events and people in Campione belong to Jō Taketsuki._

_AN: A massive thank you to my new Beta Orchamus for going over this chapter._

_Hope everyone keeps safe in these times with COVID-19._

_Now onto the story._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 6 - Alchemists, Dragons and Demons

The castle of Magier Festung shone brightly in the morning mountainous air, a chill crisp tint to it. The morning light shone off the castle walls illuminating them in the light of the dawn. A light but gentle breeze caressed the faces of the guards of the magical fortress even as the sound of a sleek black car broke the quiet of the morning. As the car approached the gates they swung open with barely a whisper, the car uninhibited by either guards or the other more esoteric defences placed upon the castles' fortifications.

As the car arrived in front of the large doors of the great castle it came to a stop, two people exited the vehicle; a beautiful woman and a young boy; the boy possessed a great resemblance to the women.

Blaise looked up at his home and smiled, Hogwarts had been a great, thrilling and interesting experience but it was good to be home once more. Hogwarts just seemed to lack something that Magier Festung possessed.

"Blaise!" a young masculine voice called out. Blaise felt the smile rise on his face as he looked up at the doors of the castle. One of the two massive doors had been pushed open just enough to allow a human to slip through, an impressive feat considering the doors huge size and the age of the one who pushed open the giant wooden slabs single-handedly.

Blaise smirked, his friend hadn't changed all that much in the time he'd been gone. He'd gotten a bit taller and his muscles were more defined but he was still the same green-eyed raven-haired King he remembered.

The two boys reached out to clasp hands before pulling the other intro a quick embrace before Harry backed off looking at his friend with a smile. "How was Hogwarts then?"

Blaise gave him a look before answering with a drawl. "Cold and wet." His answer was so deadpanned that Harry couldn't help the twitch in his eye at the statement.

He just huffed before smiling. "Well you should probably get your stuff inside, the rest of the higher-ups of the Assembly have gathered to hear your report."

"Don't worry we will be there Harry." Sienna piped up as she gave her son a look that screamed 'or else', nodding frantically he agreed with his mother as Harry and the Zabini pair made their way inside.

Sienna had split from the two boys as they walked back to Blaise's room with the briefcase in hand. The Italian boy had dropped off his trunk and other personal effects and together they walked in the direction of the Roundtable Room.

Blaise had been called to give his report on his time at Hogwarts for the Assembly who had no one else directly on the castle grounds so they used him a spy. It wasn't something Blaise felt bad about. It was for the Assembly, his home.

They approached a corridor, two guards standing outside of the door on the other end of the corridor. They straightened and saluted the moment Harry came in sight of them.

As the two boys arrived in front of the door Harry gave Blaise an amused look, the Italian boy looked nervous in a way he hadn't felt in front of Dumbledore. His response wasn't that strange if you think about it. He rarely ever saw the different people in the room inside in one place.

Standing in front of the door Harry looked at Blaise and asked. "Ready?" Blaise looked at him and nodded.

Together they walked into the room, meeting the leaders of the Greenwich Assembly stood, stood to meet their King. His loyal aid at his side, a boy they had sent to scout the Wand Wavers some called them.

Harry gave his friend a light squeeze on his shoulder before he made his way to his Throne, though he hated the term. The moment he sat, the others sat as well just as Blaise made his way to the centre of the room.

He stood there, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead as the Heads of the Assembly looked at him. He had stared down Albus Dumbledore without even flinching yet something in Director Madame Atkins' gaze made him feel like he was two feet tall.

She was like a scarier McGonagall!

He managed to calm himself somewhat as he saw his mother smiling encouragingly at him, steeling himself he gazed forward as the sharp voice of Madame Atkins rang out through the silence. "Mr Blaise Zabini, you have your report on Warlock school Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied before taking a deep breath.

"I arrived at the school with no problems, the only issue being an announcement by the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore that a corridor on the third floor was blocked off to all those who didn't wish for a painful death."

There were some raised eyebrows at that and exchanged looks. Each one of them knew that children, especially magical children were likely to ignore such a warning and go investigate anyway so wondered why he would announce such a thing in the first place.

"The first issue that occurred happened on Halloween. A Troll was lead into the school and attacked a young Warlock, a girl by the name of Hermione Granger. Luckily I was able to reach her in time and rescue her before she could be seriously injured." He stated in a monotone tone, pushing any emotion about the event in question to the side, as he did not wish to colour events with his own opinion unless asked.

All of them let out sighs of relief, none of them liked the idea of a young girl being harmed, even if most of them were no strangers to suffering or hardship. It was still something that shouldn't take place especially in a school of all places!

The Director being the most pragmatic of the people there along with being the most experienced asked a very important question. "Did your actions or the girl compromise you or your mission in anyway?"

He shook his head in negative. "No they did not Director, I only showed my skill with a blade. They seemed to brush over that skill as many Warlocks tend to do. Deeming it irrelevant."

Many in the room nodded at that even as Vikenti snorted in both agreement and amusement. It was well known by the rest of the mystical world that the Warlocks disdained any form of activity if it did not involve their wands. They were all but incapable of performing magic without one and become powerless when it was snapped or taken from them thus they treated the silly things with near reverence.

"There were not many issues after that at least until the events of the 4th June." He said once more gaining the attention of the people in the room again.

"What happened that day?" asked Vikenti in a gruff voice though there was no heat in it.

Blaise licked his lips before he took a deep breath before he began his explanation.

**Flashback**

_Blaise had to think for a moment how the hell he got into positions like this. He was standing in front of a three-headed Cerberus that was fast asleep with his friends Neville, Hermione, Daphne and Tracy next to him as they gathered around a trap door, which it looked like the large three-headed dog had been guarding._

_It had all started a few hours earlier, they had long ago discovered that the object that the Headmaster had hidden in the school was the legendary Philosophers Stone created by the Immortal Alchemist Nicolas Flamel! A man of great fame throughout the Magical World and even considerable fame in the Warlock's Society. No one really knew how he had managed to create the Stone, the perfect and final manifestation of the Hermetic study of Alchemy, some people even went as far as to suggest that the man was a Campione due to the fact that it was believed by many that no mortal could ever reach the pinnacle of Alchemy without the heavens defying Authorities of the Campione though this rumour had been denied when one brave soul brought this idea in front of the Ruler of the Martial Realm herself Luo Hao and she stated clearly that Flamel was no Godslayer just a genius amongst genius's at Alchemy._

_The man himself was forced to remain in hiding due to the numerous people were driven by greed to hunt his Stone. It was said that everyone from Mages to Heretic Gods had attempted to take the Stone from him but had never been able to find him or it. Its connection to hermetic Magic meant it was probably one of the most sought after creations in the world. Thus it was extremely surprised to learn that it was at Hogwarts away from his protection, not to mention located in a school full of children!_

_Ignoring that fact, they hadn't done anything with that knowledge apart from Blaise who sent a letter to Harry in secret about the identity of the object which had managed to make the Campione nervous and almost come in person to retrieve it but untimely decided against it, settling for ordering Blaise to give a warning to the others not to speak of it in the open. He was essentially practising security through obscurity. Since no one else knew the Philosophers Stone was at Hogwarts, why draw attention to it?_

_Blaise had taken a trip to the Third Floor Corridor only once, opening the door to take a peek inside in order to scout out the protections, only to get a face full of Cerberus. He hadn't gone back to explore since._

_Then one night Dumbledore had gone off to the Ministry for one reason or another and they had realised it was the perfect time for Snape to steal the Stone. Blaise hadn't initially believed the man to be the one responsible but the bite wound on his leg he had seen on Halloween had suggested that he was in fact the culprit. When they approached the Deputy Headmistress she had brushed them off that had led them here to stop Snape from stealing the Stone themselves if none of the adults could be bothered to do it themselves._

_There had been numerous traps protecting the Stone but the group of students had managed to navigate themselves past all of them until they reached the last one, a logic puzzle that would only allow a single individual to pass through a wall of fire. In the end, it had been Blaise who had been the one to make the journey through the fire after solving the riddle._

_It felt like he was stepping through a lukewarm shower as he walked through the flames. Emerging on the other side he looked around. He was standing at the top of a staircase that lead downwards. Walking forward he drew his wand as he watched for any traps or any sign of Snape, but seeing nothing, he continued his walk downwards until he reached the bottom of the stairs and came out into the last room. It was smaller than the last two rooms and in the middle of the room was a large ornate mirror but the real surprise was the man standing in front of the mirror._

_Blaise had expected to see the greased black hair and billowing black robes of the Master of the Dungeons instead he was looking at the back of a purple turban. A turban he had seen every week since the day he'd started at Hogwarts. Standing there in the centre of the room was the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Quirinus Quirrell._

_As he made his way into his room the Professor sensed him and turned around. His normal nervous and twitchy disposition gone as he stared at Blaise with a sharp look in his eye, though it did contain quite a bit of surprise._

_"Professor Quirrell?" Blaise asked tentatively, this man was acting very different from how his Defence teacher usually did and it was rather creepy to not see a skittish look on Quirrell's face._

_"Zabini? Well, I wasn't expecting you to be the one to come down here." Answered the Professor, his voice calm and measured._

_"But I thought Professor Snape…" Blaise trailed off, rather confused to be flat-footed like this. Internally he groaned, Harry had given him a warning that something seemed up with Quirrell from his letters. This ought to teach him to not ignore the intuition of a Godslayer._

_The Defence Professor just got an odd little smile on his face as he answered. "Yes, Severus does seem to fit the bill, doesn't he? I am surprised to see a Slytherin like yourself down here, it's positively Gryffindor of you. I expected better of you Blaise."_

_If he thought he could rile Blaise up with that, he was wrong. Blaise just scowled back at him. "There's nothing wrong with a little nobility and bravery every so often but I must ask though, you've been faking your stutter then?"_

_Quirrell just nodded. "Yes after all who would suspect poor little st-stuttering Pr-Professor Quirrell."_

_"Why?" asked Blaise suddenly, changing the topic completely._

_"What?" answered the Professor._

_"Why do this, why come here to steal the Stone? What do want it for?" Asked Blaise._

_"Sh-Show him." Came a rasping voice that seemed to originate from the professor even though he wasn't speaking._

_Suddenly the stuttering and nervous Professor Quirrell he'd had in class all year was back, but this time it seemed to be real fear reflected in his eyes. The professor reached up to his turban and began to unravel it and Blaise got a sudden unsettling feeling in his stomach that he wouldn't like what was underneath all that linen. As the last piece of purple cloth came off Blaise could see reflected in the mirror a sight that made him want to hurl right there and then._

_On the back of Quirrell's head was a face. It looked like it had been grafted onto the bald back of his cranium. It wasn't even the face of a normal man, no it was distorted with a slit nose and pale skin. The creepiest thing about it though was its eyes. Red, like the colour of spilt blood._

_Blaise could feel the power coming from it as well now that it was uncovered and he took an involuntary step back. It wasn't the overwhelming sense of power that Harry exuded when he didn't keep his aura in check, no it was definitely in the mortal levels but it was more than that, it was the sense of disgust it caused to well up in him that caused him to baulk. He'd sensed magic of a darker nature before, it had come from one of the Sorcerers the Assembly had captured, he'd been able to sense the tainted nature of the magic in the Sorcerer. It had felt like the man was marked with a portion of inhuman darkness, twisting and writhing with pure evil, wishing only for endless destruction and ruin. An echo of the personification of evil incarnate. One that invoked a primal fear in all who sensed it. It had given Blaise nightmares for weeks afterwards. This though… this was a different form of darkness. One that didn't contain any of the otherworldly quality of that magic. No this was purely human darkness. A mortal who had put himself through foul rituals devised solely by humans to twist their body, magic and souls to reach greater power. Blaise couldn't decide which was worse. At least Demons weren't human and never were human, this… thing had twisted itself into something that was impossible to be considered human. It went to show that Warlock Magic could be twisted into almost anything and if used wrong could create horrific results._

_The mouth of the face stretched and it began to speak in a rasping voice. "Well, this was unexpected. A Slytherin comes to stop me, how surprising… I would have thought a Gryffindor would be the only one foolish enough to do so. In fact, I suspected it would be the one Gryffindor we all anticipated to appear... but alas he never showed. So young Blaise Zabini son of the Black Widow why would a Pureblood like yourself try to stop me?"_

_Blaise narrowed his eyes at the twisted Warlock stuck to the back of his Defence Professors head. 'Who was this guy?' That was the only question running through Blaise's head. 'Whoever they are they obviously dislike Gryffindor, so Slytherin alumnus then and what was that reference about a Gryffindor not being here? Wait… No… It can't be!?'_

_Almost as if he found the very idea impossible Blaise breathed out his name almost as if a whisper. "Voldemort."_

_The now identified Dark Lord's mouth twisted into a vicious smile. "I see you know of me, and yet I detect no fear in you despite you knowing my name."_

_Blaise just stared and then he began to laugh. It started off small, like a giggle but it quickly developed into a full-blown belly laugh. He couldn't help it. Voldemort had been like the bogeyman in his early childhood, an unstoppable monster that prayed on innocent Warlocks and if he'd stayed in the insular society that was the Warlock society he probably would be quaking in his boots right about now. But having met a Godslayer and felt their power and knowing just what Harry was now. He couldn't help but laugh, Voldemort was so screwed! He couldn't wait for the look of terror on his face when he finally met Harry!_

_He had been initially taken aback by the foul nature of Voldemort's magic but when he really thought about it being reduced to being stuck on the back of someone's head to survive was really rather pathetic._

_The Dark Lord was now fed up with the young boy who, not only showed no fear towards him but had the audacity to laugh at him. Angrily he hissed out. "And, what is so funny, boy?"_

_As he got his laughter back under control he kept one eye on the now pissed off Dark Lord. Blaise internally realised it was probably a bad idea to piss off an angry Dark Lord, that was probably something Harry should do, not him. He wasn't a Godslayer, mortal magic actually worked on him, and he was a normal person who died when killed._

_Blaise just stared for a moment at the man that had taken his best friend's parents from him before answering snidely. "Nothing you need concern yourself with Voldemort, your time is coming though that I can promise you."_

_The Dark Lord's red eyes clouded over with anger as they took in the boy who had dared to defy him. Shouting out at Quirrell he snarled. "Make the boy pay for his disrespect and once he has learnt his lesson use him to find the Stone!"_

_Quirrell whimpered before answering. "Yes, Master." Raising his wand he shouted out. "Crucio!"_

_For a normal Warlock, they would probably have frozen in terror as the Torture Curse flew towards them, unlike them however Blaise had been trained by Knights of the Greenwich Assembly how to fight and part of that was how to judge an opponent's movements, he was already on the move the moment the Curse left Quirrell's wand. A part of him wondered if it was all their training not to mention his spars with Harry that were allowing him to be calm in the face of Voldemort. One of the most powerful Warlocks of modern times._

_As he landed on his side having dived to the floor in order to dodge the Curse, Blaise raised his wand up and slashed it in a sideways V before shouting. "Reducto!"_

_A pale blue light left his wand and Blaise hoped it would be enough to at least slow Voldemort down. It wasn't, Quirrell's wand came up and the Curse was batted to the side like a minor annoyance._

_Another flick of Quirrell's wand had Blaise's wand flying out of his hand and clattering across the floor. Blaise looked up to see the Voldemort possessed Quirrell flying towards him and he was suddenly struck with the realisation that the wraith he'd met in the forest praying on Unicorns was, in fact, the twisted Warlock diving towards him. Before he could react, the possessed Quirrell had him in his grasp, his hands wrapped around his neck in a vice-like grip and Blaise felt himself getting dragged forward towards the mirror in the centre of the room. Pushed until he was standing in front of the ornate mirror he heard the sibylline voice of the Dark Lord ask. "What do you see?"_

_Blaise turned his attention to the mirror and he took a long look at it. At first, he saw nothing but his reflection but then the mirror seemed to shimmer slightly before changing. Instead of his reflection, a different scene was reflected on the surface of the mirror. He was older looking about nineteen and was standing next to Harry who also looked older. Together they were laughing at some joke even as an older Hermione walked into view, her hair having calmed down and falling down her shoulders and gave the older him a kiss on the cheek. In the background, he could see his mother standing next to a man with black hair that looked similar to Harry with his arm around a woman with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes so similar to Harry's. They were Harry's parents!_

_As he continued watching he saw older versions of Neville, Daphne and Tracy coming over and giving them all hugs as together they celebrated and laughed, completely carefree. As he felt Quirrell's' grip on his neck his thoughts came back to his present situation and the mirror blurred once more revealing his reflection but no Quirrell. Standing behind him. The mirror version of him reached into his pocket only to pull out a red stone, the Philosophers Stone and wink at him before placing it back into his pocket and suddenly Blaise felt a weight settle in the pocket of his trousers. He had the Philosophers Stone on him and Quirrell was right behind him. Dam how was he supposed to get out of this now? He really wished Harry was here…_

_He was forced away from his half-baked plans of getting away when he felt Quirrell shake him slightly and ask. "Well, what did you see?"_

_Blaise knew he had no other choice he couldn't exactly give the Dark Lord and his agent what they wanted could he so he decided to do the Slytherin thing and lie. Reinforcing his Occlumency shields he said as evenly as he could. "I saw myself, I'm Quidditch Captain and Head Boy."_

_Suddenly he felt a probe slam into his Occlumency shields and he groaned in pain as the Dark Lord tried to break through his defences. The probe was powerful and ruthless and contained no mercy as it tried to smash through his mental barriers. Voldemort obviously detected the truth as he hissed out. "The boy lies!"_

_Blaise felt the grip on his neck tighten as Quirrell hissed angrily. "Tell me the truth! Where is the Stone?!"_

_Blaise was trapped, he knew that. He could feel his mental barriers failing and soon Voldemort would know the truth about the Stone and Harry. No! He couldn't allow that, he wouldn't allow that! He remembered one of the pieces of advice Ryzhkov had given him. "If you are trapped with no way to defend yourself properly remember, a good defence can sometimes be a good offence." Remembering that he decided it was time to fight back or die. He didn't have his wand so magic was out but what Voldemort and Quirrell didn't, couldn't know was that he had been trained in martial arts as well and it was time to put those skills to the test._

_Relying purely on his training he twisted his way out of the older man's grip and spun around as he lashed out with his foot, connecting with the kneecap of the possessed Quirrell. Now, normally an eleven-year-old boy no matter how physically trained shouldn't be able to do much damage to a fully grown man however most men haven't been suffering under the effects of possession for a full year by a malevolent spirit which has slowly been breaking down and destroying its physical host. So when Blaise's foot connected with Quirrell kneecap it shattered. The deteriorating and already weak bone utterly disintegrating under the strike. Quirrell let out a shriek of pain and Blaise capitalised on his enemy's momentary situational blindness to dive to the side and grab his wand off the floor._

_Quirrell seemed to see this through his haze of agony as he tried to raise his own wand to curse him but his aim was shaky and he didn't seem to be able to concentrate enough to fire off a spell. Grabbing his wand off the floor Blaise picked up his own wand and cast the only real offensive magic he knew. "Reducto!"_

_The pale blue light flew through the air and smashed into Quirrell's torso sending him flying across the room and crashing into the mirror breaking the glass into a million pieces. Blaise watched in a mixture of fascination and horror as Quirrell began to disintegrate in front of his eyes. It started with his torso where the spell had hit and slowly spread outwards. It was as if his body couldn't take any more and was breaking down into dust._

_As Quirrell's head turned into dust Voldemort let out one last shriek of rage as he screamed. "You'll pay for this Blaise Zabini!"With that final declaration, Voldemort seemed to detach himself from Quirrell's corpse just as it turned to dust. Voldemort seemed to form into a cloud of darkness which let out a scream as it passed through Blaise before disappearing through one of the walls to make its escape._

_As Blaise sat there on the floor he felt the exhaustion of using too much magic and the adrenaline he had used all day catch up to him and he slumped to the ground unconscious. The last thing he heard was a familiar voice call out his name as he fell into darkness._

_Meanwhile, in a castle located deep in the mountains of Switzerland, a young boy looked up from the book he had been studying as he lay on the windowsill of one of the large ornate glass windows that formed one of the large rooms in the castle._

_His eyes narrowed and sharpened as he looked out of the window. His gaze seeming to transcend the horizon as if looking at something no one else could see. He could feel it deep within his gut, his instincts told him something was wrong with his best friend. His eyes blazed with fire as eldritch power flared within the green orbs and the rune that hid his weapon on his arm pulsed, his weapon eager to be summoned to tear apart its master's enemies as the boy thought of someone hurting his friend._

_He took a deep breath to calm himself as the fire in his eyes abated. He'd just have to trust his friend to get through by himself._

**Flashback End**

Everyone sat there stunned at the explanation and the events, even though they knew Voldemort was back having already received a small report from Blaise about the events of that day.

The most affected was Harry himself who was gripping the chair he was sitting on so hard the wood was creaking from the strain. His anger radiating off of him so greatly everyone else in the room could feel his rage and was looking nervously in his direction hoping that he didn't let his anger lose and hurt them or destroy the castle.

As Harry sat there he saw the looks sent his way he shut his eyes and took a deep breath and the aura he was emitting vanished allowing everyone to slump in relief.

"T-That wasn't the end though." Blaise said stuttering only slightly as he recovered.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked leaning.

"Yeah something really strange happened with Dumbledore after I awoke in the Hospital Wing." Blaise said.

"Odd, how so?" asked Olivia Leonard in curiosity.

"He tried to recruit the Assembly." He responded dryly.

A long silence rang out through the room before a series of snorts came out of the mouths of the different members of the Assembly. As if that would ever happen and they all almost immediately dismissed the very notion none of them would lower them to work for someone like Albus Dumbledore, and it was lower themselves. No matter his age Harry Potter was a Campione, one of the seven most powerful individuals in the entire world and to betray him for someone like Albus Dumbledore would be the utter height of foolishness that none of them would even contemplate.

"How did that go down?" Harry asked, the amusement in his voice clear as day.

"Well." Blaise said as he took a deep breath, and told the Council of what occurred upon his waking from exhaustion.

**Flashback**

_Blaise groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He took a deep breath before he began to examine his surroundings. He was in the, if he remembered correctly, School Infirmary. He groaned slightly from stiff muscles as he sat up in bed only to look up when he heard the sound of someone walking towards him. It was the Infirmary Matron Poppy Pomfrey_

_"Ah you are up Mister Zabini, good, now here drink this." As she finished her sentence she produced a vile from the folds of her robes and placed it in his hands. Blaise dutifully drank the contents coughing slightly as he finished it. He'd forgotten just how vile Potions could be he asked. "How long have I been out?"_

_She looked at him and said. "You have been asleep for the last three days."_

_The old matron just nodded to herself as she said. "That should get you back onto your feet by this afternoon." She then turned around and walked back to her office leaving Blaise in peace. As he closed his eyes and relaxed his body the memories came rushing back. He forced down the shiver, he'd killed a man. Ugh, it didn't make him feel very good even just thinking about it. He would have to send a letter to warn him about the fact his parents killer was still alive, he doubted Harry would be very pleased._

_Then his thoughts turned to the Stone. Reaching down he realised he was still wearing the same trousers and he physical sighed in relief, he could feel the bulge of the Stone in his pocket. Dumbledore wouldn't get his grubby mitts on it. Not if he had anything to say about it._

_Blaise looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps and almost as if he had been summoned by Blaise's thoughts of the man, Albus Dumbledore stood there in all his garish bright blue-robed glory, his eyes twinkling away merrily._

_"Mr Zabini, how are you feeling?" Asked the Headmaster, his grandfatherly persona on at full power._

_Blaise nodded amicably as he rushed to reinforce his Occlumency shields before replying. "I'm doing fine thank you, Headmaster."_

_The Headmaster just nodded as he moved to sit on the next bed over and looked at Blaise over his half-moon. "Now mister Zabini your friends have informed me of much of what went on three nights ago but I would like to know what happened to you."_

_Blaise juggled his options, he could try lying but he didn't think that was a very good idea. Dumbledore was an extremely shrewd man and would pick up on it if his stories had too many lies mixed into them and he couldn't tell the complete truth because there was no way he was giving the Philosophers Stone over to Albus Dumbledore, no he was going to deliver it to Harry to do with what he wanted. Blaise had no desire to hold onto it. He wasn't completely suicidal, if anyone learnt he had the Stone on him they would hunt him to the ends of the earth to retrieve it. No something of that calibre belonged in the hands of a powerful organisation or a Campione who could safeguard it. Luckily Harry and the Assembly fit the bill for that. So, in the end, he decided he would need to tell mostly the truth mixed in with one or two lies to… redirect the Headmaster._

_"Well, sir it went like this…" started Blaise as he begun to spin the headmaster a tale of heroism and bravery as he told him about walking through the flames ready to confront his Head of House only to find himself in the room with Professor Quirrell who had taken his turban off to reveal Voldemort stuck to the back of his head. He told him about taunting the Dark Lord and how he tried to get the drop on him only to fail and get himself captured and how he was able to wrangle his way out of Quirrell's grasp and hit him with a Reductor Curse which smashed him into the mirror breaking it. Then he told the Headmaster about the body of Quirrell disintegrating and the black wraith that disappeared through the wall that he thought was Voldemort. He made no mention of standing in front of the mirror and retrieving the Stone._

_As he went through his explanation the Headmaster's expression barely changed as he listened to Blaise' story as if he was recounting the weather. In the end, after Blaise had fallen silent the old man nodded. "Thank you Mr Zabini, it is most worrying to know that Voldemort is still out there." The old man seemed to pause for a moment before he peered down at Blaise with a piercing look in his eyes, their incessant twinkling now completely absent. "Now are you sure that was all that happened?"_

_Blaise made sure to avoid the Headmasters eyes as he fortified his Occlumency Shields as far as they could go, besides the Headmasters gaze might make most people nervous they had nothing on Harry's when he was angry. Making sure his voice was as normal as possible he answered. "No headmaster I've told you everything I can remember."_

_Dumbledore seemed to pause for a moment before he sagged slightly and the twinkle returned to his eyes. Not that Blaise would ever look him straight in the eye. "My apologies Mister Zabini I just had to be sure, what with the fact that Voldemort seems to still be around. Now I understand that your mother is a member of the Greenwich Assembly?"_

_Blaise just stared at him internally wondering what his game was. "Yes, she is." He answered slowly not quite sure where he was going with this._

_"Will you be telling her of what has happened here?" he asked._

_Blaise just nodded. "Of course."_

_The Headmaster looked expectantly at Blaise as if expecting him to elaborate… he didn't. Recovering himself Dumbledore asked. "Well, do you know what your mothers and the Greenwich Assembly's view on Voldemort would be should he return?"_

_Blaise had to stop himself from gawking. The man wanted to… recruit the Assembly. Ha! Ha! Ha! Like any of the Mage's Associations would ever willingly bow to a Warlock, even one of Dumbledore's standard let alone the Assembly which hated the old man for what he did to their Campione._

_Instead, Blaise just smiled and said. "I don't know Sir, it depends on how the British Ministry of Magic. They were the ones who refused aid from foreign powers to deal with their Dark Warlock problem. Besides, my mother will probably be curious as to why something like the Philosophers Stone was in Hogwarts a school for children behind protections a group of first years could get past."_

_Blaise was treated to the sight of Dumbledore actually looking nervous and uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat before he seemed to gather himself and reply "Ah, yes well you see Quirrell broke most of the traps as he went through so you only encountered the easy and noticeable ones."_

_Blaise felt his eyebrow twitch at the lie but he carried on going as he probed for another question he wanted answering, or more accurately he wanted to know what Dumbledore's response would be. "What happened to the Philosophers Stone then Sir?"_

_Dumbledore's eyes seemed to brighten up as Blaise changed the topic. "Ah, my boy that is an interesting question, you see the mirror in the centre of the room, the one that was smashed, it contained the Stone hidden within it. That mirror known as the Mirror of Erised shows a man's deepest desire and the mirror was charmed to give the Stone to someone who wanted it but would not use it. However with it now smashed beyond repair the Stone is now lost."_

_Blaise narrowed his eyes at the man before nodding then he asked another question that had been on his mind. "What about Mister and Miss Flamel then? Hasn't he lost his method of immortality?"_

_Now Dumbledore took on a more sombre look as he answered gravely. "Nicolas and Perenelle decided they had spent long enough on this Earth and that it was time for them to depart on the next Great Adventure, they decided to give me their Stone for research purposes whilst they put their affairs in order before they pass on."_

_Blaise just nodded at that response, something about it didn't ring true but he wasn't about to interrogate Dumbledore about it so chose to let it go for the moment and ask Harry about his thoughts on it once he was back at Magier Festung. He was drawn out of his planning by Dumbledore standing up from his place on the neighbouring bead. The old man addressed him as his eyes twinkled away. "Well Mr Zabini I must thank you for your efforts for without you Voldemort may have very well been walking amongst us once more now I must go."_

_With that, the old man beat a hasty retreat. It seemed he was still nervous about the possibility of Blaise interrogating him about why such a priceless artefact was in a school. Blaise just shrugged, it wasn't like he cared as long as the old coot was far, far, far away from him._

_Now how to write a letter to your mother telling them you nearly died stealing a rock that would grant immortality and infinite wealth?_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore made his way out of the Infirmary, his thoughts travelling a mile a minute as he created, analysed and discarded different plans. It had been a real shame that the Philosopher's Stone had been lost, he had planned to use it to make sure that the Greater Good never died._

_He couldn't understand why Nicholas would spend all his time hiding and observing when he could have spent his long life guiding the Magic World towards the Greater Good, it was why he had needed to take actions into his own hands and taken the Stone from them by force. It had been a difficult fight to say the least Nicholas was far from being a slouch in the area of magical combat, he was just lucky that he had been able to ambush the Immortal Alchemist and escape with relatively little injury. Luckily he was able to suppress any response by either the British or French Ministers and halted any investigations by the Aurors._

_His plan had veered quite off course since he had discovered that the Boy-Who-Lived had gone missing, now nothing went according to plan, it was supposed to be young Harry Potter who faced off against Voldemort to save the Stone! Instead, it was some Slytherin brat who'd done it. Though it had its silver linings he supposed, if he could get the Greenwich Assembly on his side he could greatly expand his sphere of influence to even the other types of magic users in the world and if he was very lucky indeed then he may even get a Campione to fight for him and the Greater Good._

_Oh, yes perhaps things were really looking up for him._

_Though he was still Albus Dumbledore and he hadn't gotten to where he was by being stupid and he knew there was something wrong with Blaise Zabini, perhaps it was the fact that he didn't seem to hold an ounce of fear in his voice as he spoke of Voldemort or the slight supercilious tone the boy used when talking to him almost as if he knew something Dumbledore didn't. Not to mention the fact that the boy refused to look him in the eye at all. Did that mean he knew about his Legilimency? It wasn't unprecedented he supposed, it was rather unlikely an organisation like the Greenwich Assembly didn't know that he used it, not that there was anything they could do about it, none of the Mage's Associations had enough influence amongst the Warlocks to remove him. Blaise Zabini, eh._

_He would watch the boy from now on and see how he could be used for the Greater Good._

* * *

_The shattered soul of the British Dark Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort raged to itself as it was forced to once more inhabit the body of a snake in order to survive. This specific one was lying in a tree located deep in the mountains of Albania. He couldn't help but rage to himself, once more he had been stopped by a child, a child!_

_He raved and ranted in his mind. He was Lord Voldemort! He was the most powerful Warlock to ever live! He was a man who aimed to challenge the very Godslayer's themselves! He had travelled the world exploring the depths of magic in his youth and heard many a story of the power of the legendary Campione and he converted that power with great envy. He had sworn to himself that he would one day surpass them and become the most powerful being on the planet._

_But in the very depths of his malice filled broken soul, he felt fear. The Campione where unassailable behemoths even to a Warlock of his calibre and skill. He couldn't help but have to grudgingly admit that he couldn't hold a candle to the God Slaying Devil Kings. They were monsters he couldn't hope to match in battle. In fact his ability to hide here in Albania was only thanks to the grace of one of the supreme kings. The 'Balkan King' Sasha Dejanstahl Voban allowed anyone and anything in his territory in the hope that one of them would give him a worthy challenge, the man was an insane battle maniac as dangerous to his allies as he was to his enemies. He was a man Voldemort had no intention to challenge, at least in the open. That would be suicidal._

_The Dark Lord was left to stew in his own anger and hatred as he bided his time waiting for the day he would return to claim his place once again._

_He would wait._

_Like the animal his House embodied he would wait, bide his time and when the time was opportune he would strike and nothing would stop him._

_He would rule over the Warlocks and bring them to the highest levels of the Magical World._

**Flashback End**

As Blaise fell silent there were thoughtful looks on everyone's faces as they ingested his explanation.

"What about the Philosophers Stone?" piped up Lucio Estes, the treasure of the Assembly as he focused on what he believed was the most important thing.

Sienna lifted up the briefcase next to her and placed it on the table opening it revealed the red stone nestled in the middle. "Here retrieved by Blaise, the legendary Magnum Opus of Alchemy created by Nicholas Flamel." There was a definite note of ?

Everyone's eyes focused on the stone, it was perhaps one of the rarest objects in all the Magical World and was definitely worth a second glance.

"So what do we do with this knowledge?" Asked Lucio Estes.

The Director looked up in contemplation before looking at everyone and asking. "Can we prove any of this?"

Harry frowned and asked. "What do you mean?"

Atkins answered. "What is conjecture and what can we actually use against him because unless we plan to go to war with the man or His Majesty moves against him personally we need to be able to fight him on the legal front out and we can only do that with an almost overwhelming amount of evidence against the man just to get him in courtroom." She finished with a snort.

It was the truth after all, the Warlocks revered the man and the only way to remove him from power without overwhelming force would be through the legal system and the Warlocks would never accept someone as honoured as Dumbledore standing trial in a court that wasn't a part of their own community. If they wanted to beat the man that way then he would need to stand trial amongst his own people and the only way that was happening was if the Warlocks were presented with an overwhelming amount of evidence against the man doing heinous things, like allowing a Dark Lord to roam his own school whilst students are still there and placing priceless magical artefacts for them as bait. Or leaving their peoples saviour in the hands of magic hating people with full knowledge of what they were like.

Vikenti leaned back and answered her question. "Well, we can extract young Zabini's memories easy enough so proving that Voldemort is still alive should be simple enough though whether they will give us the time of day is debatable as for trying to put the pressure on Dumbledore, I doubt we could even get this through the door of the Ministry without it being shut down on us. Despite the fact that he had Voldemort in his castle for over a years without him noticing I guarantee that he will manage to slip himself free of the blame. I had C.O's like that during my days in the Army, they would use every trick in the book to rid themselves of the blame when a mission went wrong and this Dumbledore guy seems worse than any of them."

"So that means we must wait and bide our time before we remove the man in one single move, correct?" Asked Lucio Estes.

"That is correct, I have a team working full time on building a case on the man but it is slow going, he is an expert at keeping his secrets buried and has had decades to build up his network of informants in the Warlock community. It is only through pure luck that the agents I have infiltrating their society haven't been unearthed investigating his past.

"What do they have on him so far then?" Asked Harry, interested to hear what the operatives of the Assembly had managed to uncover. He had heard much about the man in question, the man who had dumped him on the doorstep of the family he hated and who hated him more than any other. Family were supposed to look after one another that was the unwritten rule of society anyway. The Dursley's had proven that not all families were good for one another, they had abused him for no other reason than he was different and Dumbledore had put him there. Whether either he intended to see him suffer or not he knew not, though his Campione heightened instincts told him that it was very likely that the Warlock had been perfectly aware what the Dursley's would do to him. That had ignited an instant dislike for the man who was seen either as the second coming of Merlin or a 'muggle' loving fool.

Though manipulative arrogant old codger seemed to be a better title, the man had the sheer gall to set himself up as a ruler in the magical community. A title, a position, a right that belonged solely to the Supreme Kings. The sheer arrogance it took to all but proclaim himself one was astounding. Harry's opinion of the man wasn't a positive one, a view shared by the rest of the Assembly.

"Well, not much substantial." Replied Rhodri Carter as he looked down at a brown folder in front of him that contained the information his team had gathered on the 'Leader of the Light', opening it up he began to read the information his team had gathered from the Ministry. "Born with a brother and apparently a sister an Ariana Dumbledore, though information on her is immensely scarce. Why this is so we don't currently know but we suspect it is linked to the reason his father Percival Dumbledore was sent to the prison designated as Azkaban.

After that details are scarce on the ground until he approached Armando Dippet for the position of Transfiguration Professor which he was accepted for, he would maintain this position for a number of years before he left for Europe and according to reports from the time he fought the Warlock Gellert Grindelwald in a spectacular duel, one of the greatest in the history of the Warlocks if the stories are to be believed, though there is no outside sources that can prove this claim. That catapulted him to fame and soon after he took the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts after Dippet retired as well as taking the two other positions he now currently holds. He continued in his position, politicking in the background until the rise of Voldemort when he once again took a much more active role and founded an organization to combat the Death Eaters called the Order of the Phoenix, His Majesty's parents were members of the organization."

"I remember them, they were almost an open secret within the upper echelons of Warlock Society, it wasn't exactly what could be called a secret organization. Many of the members wouldn't know what a secret was if it clobbered them over the head." Snorted Sienna as she replied. Whilst she had not taken part in the war per say she had been on its fringes mixing with many of the Pureblood crowd who had 'questionable' loyalties. Of course, now she looked back on those days and was more than thankful she had been able to escape that isolationist way of life. Whilst decadent it hadn't brought her happiness in a way that her current life did, the idiom of being a frog in a well was never more glaring than at that moment. It had amazed her just how much was out there beyond the closed-off borders of the Warlocks little community. Not only was the Muggle World a place, unlike anything she had ever experienced before, vast in a way she could never describe. It made the Warlock Community that had seemed so grand a lifetime ago seem tiny in comparison.

Then there were her escapades into the larger Magical World, it was amazing how integrated they were with the rest of the normal world. The Warlock Community were the oddity in comparison to the rest of the Magical World.

Rhodri Carter acknowledged her with a nod before he continued reading from his report. "Reports about the Order's activities are sketchy at best, much of the reports from that time were either 'incorrectly filed', 'lost' or filled with so much misdirection or outright lies that discovering the true scope of the organization and its activities is almost impossible without approaching one of their actual former members, something we haven't been able to accomplish without the team blowing their cover." He finished with a note of frustration in his voice, the fact he couldn't bring all the information to the table was… frustrating him but he continued on regardless, vowing in his heart to get that information one way or another.

"After the end of the war, he was present for the trial of many of the Death Eaters who claimed the Imperius Curse for their crimes, escaping through numerous bribes to both the courts and the judges. He was the one who vouched for Severus Snape during those trials and the man was able walk free from without even a trial."

That left everyone with various expressions of shock on their faces as they stared at the man. "He didn't get put in front of a judge?" Oliva asked in disbelief.

"He didn't even get arrested." Replied Carter matter of fatally.

"How?" Olivia couldn't help but ask in disbelief as she looked at him.

"Dumbledore stood up during the proceedings of one of the trials and declared that Snape had been his spy all along and had been working for the 'Light' the entire time," Carter said in a rather bland voice, though the hints of fury and disgust in his voice that seeped through showed just how much he disdained that thought and how hard it was for him to hold in his temper. His sense of Justice disgusted by the actions of the so-called, 'Leader of the Light'.

"That's it?" Asked Olivia once more voicing her opinion.

"That's it," he responded succulently.

"That's insane." She muttered.

"That's Dumbledore." Sienna spoke up as she captured the attention of the room.

"The man with a messiah and god complex high enough to consider himself an equal to a Supreme King. The problem is he has the majority of the Warlock community at least in Britain eating out of his hands and he can afford to treat it like his own little fiefdom." She finished with disdain in her voice.

"His time will come soon enough." Came the voice of the Director as she looked around the room and Harry gave her a savage smile in response.

"Now onto the Philosophers Stone what do we do with it?" Lucio repeated once more, everyone looked at one another before turning to Harry, he was their leader and it would be his decision on what to do with such a valuable artefact.

He closed his eyes and began to think, he could, of course, keep it and use it for himself. Of course, there would be no real need for him to use it, he was all but immortal at this point and he had no need for gold which held no real value to a Campione who could take or demand whatever he liked from anyone in the magical world.

On the other hand, if he gave back the Stone to its rightful owners not only was it the right thing to do form a moral standpoint but it would also put two of the oldest mortals in the world in his debt. A place that was envious to almost anyone who had dipped a toe in the Mystical World. In the end, it wasn't really a hard choice.

"We give it back, and have the Flamel's in our debt." He said with a note of finality in his voice. That had everyone nodding their head in acknowledgement, none willing to challenge their Kings order.

"How will we find them?" Lucio asked, it was a legitimate question. Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel were old and more than a little canny having been able to survive through the different upheavals in both the mundane and mystical worlds as well as the scores of greedy individuals and groups gunning for their prize artefacts so being able to find them should be impossible.

"Well we can try to Scry their location and see if there are any hits though I doubt it will work, they likely have protections up." Olivia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sienna as our resident Warlock you got any ways to locate them?" Atkins asked.

Taking out her wand she said to the gathered people. "There are a few spells that can be sued to locate people including the Point Me Charm."

"What's that?" Blaise asked.

"The Point Me Charm acts like a compass but instead of pointing north it points in the direction of the person or item they are trying to locate." Sienna explained as she placed her wand in her hand.

"Point Me Nicolas Flamel." She said clearly and Harry felt the magic stir from within her as her wand raised from the palm of her hand and twisted around before pointing in an eastward direction. Everyone looked impressed by the magic though Sienna looked both surprised and shocked that it was actually working.

"What's wrong?" Vikenti asked with a frown on his face.

"It shouldn't have worked!" Sienna said with a look of panic on her face as she looked worriedly at everyone.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he looked sceptically at her.

"Well." She said, licking her lips. "The Charm can be stopped by a simple set of Wards, Unplotable Charms to be exact so it should never have even moved unless they are out from under their wards which is unlikely considering who they are or…" She said trailing off looking grim.

"Or what?" Harry prompted looking serious as he leaned forward. This was important, any levity had left his system and he was in full 'King mode', the aura of authority he exuded far greater than anything anyone his age should possible be able to muster.

"Or their Wards have been breached." She said seriously.

"How would that happen?" Oliva asked.

"Continuous assault on the Ward boundary would do it." She responded promptly.

"They've been attacked?" Olivia asked aghast at the thought.

"Likely." She responded grimly.

Looking around at the different people in the room Harry made a decision, "We will find the location of their home and investigate the state of their Wards whilst handing back the Stone."

"How will we find them though, it will take ages for us to find them using just the Point Me Spell on its own!" Exclaimed Rhodri Carter with a look of annoyance and frustration on his face.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Exclaimed Olivia with a note of excitement in her voice drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"What is it?" Asked Carter, to be honest, he didn't really know much about the Keeper of the Archives, they were two different departments and he didn't usually require the Keeper herself to help him personally when he needed the information kept in the Archives so didn't really know much about her other than she was highly intelligent, powerful and loyal to the Assembly.

Biting her lip she explained. "Triangulation. It's a technique used to find a location on a map, we already know that the Flamel's are based somewhere in France so if we send three of our Warlocks in three directions towards France then we can find the exact location of their home."

Standing up Harry addressed everyone. "Get three of our men into a plane and have them locate the house immediately and then radio that back, I shall go up and get ready to go as well." Moving around he grabbed the red Philosopher Stone out of the case it was stored in and turned around and left the room.

The Director nodded in acknowledgement before addressing Vikenti. "Get a team of Knights together and go with him."

He nodded and said. "Carter will lead them, I'll get the aircraft running."

With that announcement both Vikenti and Carter left the room with grim looks on their faces as the rest of the Council looked on, Blaise in a strange state of both calm and worry for his friend, logically he knew his best friend would be just fine being a Campion yet he couldn't help that niggling worry.

Not fifteen minutes later a Cessna 208 Caravan took off from the airfield next to the castle, quickly climbing into the sky the plane disappeared into the horizon on its Pratt & Whitney Canada PT6 engine. Once it had reached a sufficient distance from the castle the Warlocks were free of Harry's influence and were able to Apparate away to three different locations across France each armed with parchments with a map of France that were linked together with Protein Charms.

All three Warlocks cloaked in numerous Muggle-Repellent Charms appeared in three different places across France and used Point Me Charms and marked the direction and point on the map.

Harry strapped himself into the seat of the Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion helicopter that was roaring to life on the tarmac of the airfield Carter next to him was doing the same even as he held an identical copy of the parchment the three Warlock held.

"You have the location?" Harry asked as he looked over, the eight other people and the two pilots looking at him as well.

"Yes, here it is located here in the south of the country, not far from the border in fact." He said promptly as he showed them the map, three lines intersecting at a point on the south coast of France.

Looking over at the two pilots he handed them the map. "Here, get the coordinates off of this and let's get going."

The pilots nodded and began the start-up procedure flicking switch after switch as the rotor blades began to spin up and the helicopter took off with a roar and flew off.

As they flew out of the Alps Harry glanced out the window at the sight of the land disappearing underneath them.

It was amazing what the Assembly had access to. In fact, many of the Mage Associations right across the world are like that. They are almost as old as the war between the Campione and Heretic Gods themselves and many of the world leaders in the mundane world relied on them to contain the battles between the Gods and the Devil Kings for they could not contain them and therefore relied on the Mage Associations to perform the task of clean up and hiding the Mystical side of the world. This meant that they received quite the leeway in terms of what they could get away with as private organizations that other organizations just couldn't. Like getting a hold of military-grade equipment from the government and the ability to move much easier between countries, ignoring borders and checkpoints.

That was how Harry and his team ignored any problems as they crossed into France and headed towards their target.

Harry ignored the vibration of the engine and the sound of the helicopter travelling through the air as he kept his eyes closed. This would be his first time out joining the Knights on a mission, Atkins had always denied him the right to do so, well denied was a strong word since he was a Campione and could, in the end, do a she pleased. In truth, she had asked politely that he not insist on demanding he join them and out of respect for the women who had been the only real grandmother figure in his life he had backed down from his requests to get out in the field. At some times he really wished a Heretic God would descend so he could stretch his legs and test himself in real combat.

He was drawn out of his thoughts as he felt a tap on his shoulder, opening his eyes he looked over at Carter who said through his mic. "We're two minutes out, we'll be dropping a mile from the target!"

He nodded as the helicopter began its descent and Harry felt his blood begin to boil in his veins, it wasn't to the level his fight with either Doni or the Green Dragon Crescent Blade but he could still feel his Campione sing in delight for the potential battle to come. With quick motions, he and the Knights going with him unbuckled themselves from their seats in preparation to jump out

A scant few moments later he felt the helicopter shudder as it landed on solid ground and Carter leaned over and yanked the hatch open pulling it to the side and all of them jumped out onto solid ground.

It took a fraction of a moment for Harry to spread out his Spiritual Senses, covering nearly a mile and a half in every direction. Nothing within that zone that was magical or spiritual in any way would be able to hide from him, the only exception being a Heretic God whose myth was tied closely to the concepts of stealth or subterfuge. Though he doubted that was the case here or they would no longer be able to use the spell to locate them, no Ward of any kind would be enough to stop a Heretic God of any kind from blowing right through as if they were cardboard and just killing them.

His brows rose in surprise as he received the information back through his senses he could feel a set of Wards, powerful Wards that surpassed the ones around Magier Festung in complexity, the number of spells and enchantments woven together was frankly ridiculous and Harry had no idea how the array was even still active without collapsing, it was a testament to the skill of the Immortal Alchemist and his wife. At the same time, he could also sense the damage inflicted on them, they were on the brink of shattering despite their monstrous strength.

Simultaneously he sensed what was doing the damage to the Wards a large source of magic Divine in nature was prowling the edge of the ward boundary.

His personal guess was that it was a Divine Beast, not a particularly powerful one for it had yet to break through the Wards yet still a terrifying foe for most. But not for him, in fact, he felt his blood beginning to boil in his veins as his body went into fighting mode, his Campione instincts going wild in anticipation for the coming fight. The twin wolves inside him awoke as he felt his Authority stir inside him, a battle was to be had just as he had desired.

Yet for some reason, he could feel something else from the Divine Beasts, foreign magic that he couldn't quite identify and that bothered him.

He could also feel a massive Anti-Apparation and Anti-Portkey Ward in a mile diameter away from the complex barrier and the Divine Beast covering all the area around the Flamel's property and seemed to be blocking their escape.

Though he wouldn't let his caution stop his rising bloodlust, he was a Campione a being hard-wired for battle and he had been standing on the sidelines for far too long.

Turning to the rest of the team standing there scanning the surroundings he said. "There's a Divine Beast outside their ward boundary."

That single sentence cut through the group like a knife and raised the tensions through the roof. These Knights were powerful and dangerous men, all of them. But a Divine Beast would cause all of them to falter.

"We will provide a cordon for you." Stated Carter as he fingered the hilt of his sword on his hip. It was frustrating not being able to fight but he was more than aware that it would be foolish to fight a Divine Beast when they had a Campione amongst their number.

Harry just grunted, the instincts roaring in his ears as he began to break into a run moving between the different trees, over roots and under low lying branches as he felt the breeze flowed through his hair. The knights hot on his trail behind him.

Not a few minutes later he burst out of the treeline and into a clearing not even winded by the mile-long sprint having lost the Knights far behind him. As he broke into the clearing he took a glance around the grassy plain in front of him and he blinked in shock as he saw the creature standing in front of him, he'd never seen anything like it before in his life.

It was a large hulking four-legged beast with large scaled razor sharped feet and its body was covered in green shaggy hair with razor sharp ends to each hair. Twisting around behind it was the massive scaled tail of a snake that was coiling back and forth along the ground. Its eyes were glowing an unnatural, sickly red colour that seemed to radiate twisted malice. His appearance seemed to have drawn its attention as it turned to hiss at him much as a snake would though far louder.

As he got closer to it he could feel the strange cloying magic much clearer, it was vile and seemed to be seeping through the Divine essence of the Beast, it was twisted perverse magic that was invading the creature like a parasite.

Suddenly he felt his arm burn as Crescent came to life. '…That magic?'

'You know what that is?' Harry asked the magic was… unsettling him which was rather a surprising feat, it wasn't exactly easy to unnerve a Campione.

'Demons.' Was the blunt reply from his Divine Weapon.

That single word caused him to freeze for a moment, no wonder he had reacted so badly to the eldritch magic, the magic of Goëtia or better known as the magic of Demons.

The Astral Plane, a separate plane of existence that contained many different realms and dimensions within it including the Netherworld also known as the Idea Realm and the Re, the resting place of all souls after they have died and the location Heretic Gods go to once they have tired of the mortal plane.

Also contained in the Astral Plane was the Fairy Realm the home of the legendary race of Fae and fairy folk. There was also the Realm of Immortality, the home of the True Gods who remained true to their myth kept separate from the mortal plane less their very presence wreaks havoc upon existence.

There was also one other realm of importance within the Astral Plane, the Realm of Demons.

Gods were born out of the worship of figures they venerated. Whether they could be considered 'good' or 'evil' in their myth they are worshipped by their followers. It is what makes them Gods, the veneration of their existence is what brings them into existence within the Realm of Immortality and helps shape their very essence through the legends and myths around them. Some were born out of legends whilst others were men and women whose essence ascended to reach godhood as they were venerated after death for their deeds in life. The power of Heretic Gods was defined by the actions within the legends surrounding them, they could be strong enough to rip continents in half or twist reality and life and death to their whims whilst the powers of other were limited heavily by their myths and their power restricted by their very essence.

Demons, a twisted form of Heretic God brought into existence by humanities veneration of infernal beings ascending them to godhood. Through the truth of their power and the extent of their abilities remains a mystery to all for the Demon Realm is a place that none but a Campione could reach.

Rarely manifesting in the mortal ream they had the habit of fusing with hosts in order to survive, granting humans they had contracted with powerful and volatile magic. There had only been a few occasions when these Demons manifested and only rumours existed of mortal or Campione engaging them in combat.

The truth of the magic of Demons still remained a mystery with only rumours, John Pluto Smith, fighting one in the United States was the most current information in existence on those strange creatures of the Astral Plane.

'What is one doing here?!' Harry asked in confusion with a frown on his face.

'No idea, but it seems to have invaded that Divine Beast and is influencing its mind. What wretched beings Demons are.' Crescent responded with grim undertones through the mental link.

'It doesn't matter, we have to take down the Divine Beast anyway, it looks as if it has been attacking the battier for a long time now, how it hasn't broken through yet I don't know but taking it down first is the priority.' Harry responded.

'What the hell is it anyway?' Harry asked in frustration. Part of his education had included an in-depth look at the different gods and goddesses that made up the different Pantheons across the world yet this creature was unlike anything he had heard of before. If it wasn't for the strange quills that covered its body he would have thought it some kind of Chimera or strange form of European Sphinx.

'I am a blade of Chinese origin I would not know the creatures that inhabit these lands.' Came the bland response from the weapon hidden in his arm.

'Well that's helpful isn't it.' He responded sarcastically.

He was thrown from his mental conversation with his weapon by the movement of the beast in front of him. It had tensed before letting out a screech that sounded like grating steel as the grass in front of its jaw withered and died in front of his eyes. Surprised he had just enough time to jump to the side as a great wave of heat rolled over him, the grass where he had once stood was now blackened and dead.

"Whoa! What the hell!" Cried Harry as he kneeled in the dirt before getting once more to his feet.

Drawing on his magic he forced his power into a physical structure as six glowing swords of raw magic appeared around his body and with a flick of his wrist they were sent flying at the Divine Beast. They shot through the air like arrows before smashing into the hide of the creature only to shatter upon its quill covered body.

He blinked 'What the hell!' he exclaimed in his mind. Even the Subordinate God, his Divine Weapon Green Dragon Crescent Blade's Dragon Avatar had its scales scratched and dented by those magic created blades.

Once more he pulled on his magic and this time fifteen swords appeared around his body and with a single mental command he fired those swords, they arced through the air like miniature falling stars and rained down on the beast. A few missed their targets and smashed into the ground embedding into it hilt deep, their razor sharp edges cutting deep into the soft soil whilst the rest hit the beast's hide and shattered like glass once more much to his consternation.

He scowled as the Divine Beast hissed once more opening its jaw spitting out a large globule of liquid and Harry's instincts screamed at him that the fluid was dangerous.

Pulling on his magic he lifted his hands and the blue shield of a Protego Spell formed in front of him, its surface crackling with magical energy and with a splat the liquid globule hit the shield.

Hiss!

His eyebrows rose as he felt the magic of his shield getting eaten away by what he quickly realised was an incredibly powerful acid. Deciding to do something about it, he backed away as he stopped the flow of magic and the shield vanished causing the acid to fall to the ground and begin to eat away at the soil and stone.

He eyed the beast far more warily now, it didn't seem to be incredibly powerful in terms of raw magic power or physical size and he would admit that he seemed to have underestimated it because of that for it seemed to have quite a few powerful attributes that more than made up for the lack of raw power.

Powerful acid.

Superheated breath.

Invulnerable skin.

He scowled at the creature, though he had its physical appearance and those attributes it had shown he was still drawing blanks on its identity and that was a problem because that meant he didn't know what its weaknesses were. Many myths and legends or terrible beasts often include the methods needed to destroy it.

He took one last look at it before he came to a decision, it had its claws digging into the soft soil beneath it as its snake like tail swished back and forth in agitation as if it was preparing to charge him. It was time to stop playing around and take this creature seriously.

Raising a hand into the air Harry connected with the image of the two different wolves curled deep within his being, bound to his very essence so tightly they had become a part of him, part of what made up Harry Potter he roused them from their slumber and chanted the Spell Words required.

**"Oh, great wolf that chases the Moon, the wolf that drives back the darkness, lend me your strength and mighty claws to rip my enemies into pieces!"**

Those words, those words that reverberated and echoed with the power of the heavens themselves and white mots of incredibly concentrated magical energy exploded from his body in a massive writhing mass of white energy which congealed and writhed in the air for a single moment before forming into a massive being of flesh and blood.

Glowing blue eyes filled with power glared at the strange Beast before it opened its massive jaw and let out a deafening and powerful roar, sword like teeth glittering in the sunlight from its open maw, the outrush of air from the roar caused grass and trees alike to sway away from the force of displaced air.

It was a mighty wolf of white fur and blue glowing eyes, power and danger radiated from every paw along with an aura of majesty and greatness that defied its species. It was a being beyond the normal comprehension of man, a creature of power that would one day devour an entire heavenly body.

Hati the wolf who chased the Moon and would one day devour it on the day of ending had been manifested and the child of the Wolf King would crush everything in its path in the name of the one who had brought it to heel.

Harry backed off as the two creatures began to circle one another letting out deep growls and hisses. With one last roar, Hati tensed his legs before exploding into a leap cratering the ground under its feet as it flew into the air with its jaw open wide.

The Divine Beast was ready though and opened its mouth releasing a cone of red hot fire straight at Hati who only managed to respond just in time to shut his mouth and twist his body around so he didn't take the fire straight to the face, this caused the massive wolf to smash into the ground a few feet in front of the green beast.

Trying to take advantage of the giant wolfs momentary lapse on concentration the green lizard leapt forward and aimed a clawed limb straight at Hati's flank. However, the green scaled creature had underestimated the son of Fenrir who had in a single move rolled over and launched a massive paw at the smaller reptile like creature.

Bang!

The wolf paw smashed into the flank of the creature and with an explosion of air sent it flying through across the clearing and into the treeline where it smashed through tree after tree eventually smashing into the ground creating a decent size crater in the ground and covered in felled tree trunks and branches.

Hati roared once more in victory before it began to bound towards its fallen prey. The draconic hedgehog like Divine Beast though wasn't out for the count and threw off the trees that covered its body and rose out of the crater once more spitting a cone of fire at the child of Fenrir. This time though it was ready for the attack and dodged nimbly (for a being of its size) to the side before once more bearing down on the creature and throwing it further into the woods, smashing tree after tree as it went flying.

Harry could no longer see the raging battle, the only thing visible was the white furred back of Hati visible above the top of the treeline as it threw the green creature around like a chew toy.

He blinked and turned to look at the ward line as his enhanced Spiritual Senses picked up a new magic signature that had just came through the boundary. Standing there was a man, snow white hair and a trimmed beard, a surprising few wrinkles on his face for a man who looked to be in his sixties. A wand was held in his right hand and was held up ready for magic to be cast in a single moment.

He was wearing a pale blue robe that was flapping softly in the wind as hazel eyes filled with wisdom beyond even his advanced age.

Harry looked at the man who had begun to approach him with interest, the man wasn't that strong, not a Heretic God, a Divine Ancestor or a Divine Beast.

This was a mortal, a man, a Warlock.

Coming from those Wards he knew who that was, there could be no other answer.

"Nicolas Flamel I presume." Harry said as he turned to face the man, the distant sound of hissing and roaring along with the occasional vibration of the ground proved that the battle between the two Divine Beast still raged on in the forest with no victor.

"Indeed Your majesty, you must be Elias Wolf the Campione of the Greenwich Assembly." Flamel said with a small bow. His voice was deep and filled with authority and wisdom and absolutely no fear or awe for being in the presence of one of the Seven. His voice was filled with power and most men would have found themselves obeying it without question.

Harry, however, was not most men and he ignored the man's powerful presence as if it was nothing for whilst the Immortal Alchemist would have been intimidating to most men it was nothing on either a Godslayer or Heretic God.

"Hmm." Harry responded positively without speaking turning back to towards the forest where dull thumps could be heard echoing from the distance, he was monitoring Hati's own essence through his Authority and the Moon devouring Wolf seemed to be going strong.

Frowning Harry turned once more to the Immortal Alchemist and asked. "You know what that thing that's been knocking on your door is?" he suspected the Alchemist probably knew more about the creature attacking him than anyone else would.

"Peluda also known as La Velue. A Draconic beast that terrorized the commune of La Ferté-Bernard in the Pays de la Loire region of France. Supposedly it was a being denied access to the Ark built by Noah but through some miracle perhaps of divine intervention it survived the biblical flood and sought refuge in a cave near the Huisne River. Many years after those floods it emerged from its hiding place and rampaged across the country destroying crops and devouring both humans and livestock alike. It was finally killed by a man whose fiancée was butchered by Peluda, he found it's only weakness and managed to put it down. It wasn't happy with that fate and returned to the mortal plane but it mostly stayed in Pays de la Loire region monitored by agents of the French Ministry and the Mage Associations however six months ago it went missing and two months later it showed up here, ancients know why and it seems fixated on attack us!" He finished his explanation with a scowl on his face as he fingered his wand in his hand looking towards the distant clash between the two Divine Beasts.

"How did you survive?" Harry wondered aloud, a Divine Beast should have been able to bring Wards at this level down in a matter of days. Even a set of 'impregnable' Hogwarts level Wards wouldn't last long against even the weakest of Divine Beats besieging it constantly.

"Kept on spelling objects to fly around similar to Bludgers and distract It." the man grunted in response. "And making

"We couldn't even escape, someone set up a series of Wards that are blocking our methods of escape." The man ranted talking seemingly more to himself than Harry.

Frowning Harry asked. "Didn't anyone notice the Wards or Peluda?" It didn't really make sense, many different organizations monitored the use of magic and he would have thought that someone would have noticed the wards and the massive amount of magic pouring off the Divine Beast.

"They would have if they weren't paid off to ignore any spikes of magic in the area." Flamel spat out with a growl.

That caught Harry by surprise whilst the Wards had to have been set up by someone, a Sorcerer if the presence of the Demon was any indication he didn't really want to believe that the French Ministry had been so heavily infiltrated by Sorcerers.

"Who could do such a thing?" Harry asked hoping the man's answer wasn't Sorcerer's, he didn't seem to know of the Demon that was influencing the now identified Peluda.

"Dumbledore!" spat the enraged Flamel, his eyes burning with his anger.

That caused Harry's thought process to grind to a halt as he turned to look at the Immortal Alchemist in shock. "What?! How!? How would Dumbledore of all people get a hold of a Divine Beast and why would a self-proclaimed Lord of Light work with Demons!"

"Demons?" The man blinked as he stared at the Godslayer in shock.

Harry looked at the man and scowled, they had wasted enough time as it was. "We can talk later, tell me what is the creature's weakness is then you can tell me what the hell Dumbledore has been up to."

The Immortal Alchemist looked like he was going to argue for a moment before he grumbled. "Its tail, its snake like tail is the only weakness it has otherwise its invulnerable to all attacks."

Harry grunted before he took off into the woods leaving the Immortal Alchemist behind standing there as he entered the treeline. The sound of cracking wood and the shaking of the ground become louder as he neared the battle.

His instincts blared at him and he dived to the side as large spear like spikes came flying through the air slamming into trees and embedding themselves deep into different trunks. Blinking in shock he snarled, getting back to his feet he saw a clearing in front of him, it wasn't a natural one. Trees had been uprooted and thrown about creating an open space with only tree stumps left behind.

In this clearing, Hati was towering over Peluda who still looked none the worse despite clearly having been thrown around the forest by the massive wolf. Harry came to stand next to the massive wolf who was still growling at the dragon.

'Ready to go?' Harry asked.

'Of course when I am ever not ready?' Came the rather indignant response from his Divine Weapon. Harry just snorted as he pulled on the power held deep within him as the tattoo on his arm began to glow before golden dust exploded out of it and began to settle on the palm of his hand before it morphed into the shape of a Guandao and took physical form.

It was beautiful, with a rich deep wood for the shaft, a lethal looking metal spike on the bottom end and a red piece of cloth wrapped around the joint between the shaft and blade. The blade was a literal work of art with green jade carved into its centre filled with patterns that were carved with such detail that they had transcended the realm of humanities ability to craft. The blade was made of a metal that couldn't be identified but its silvery texture seemed to glow with an inner light that shone with a radiance of power, unlike anything a mortal's hands could ever obtain. The edge of the blade was sharp it had been sharpened to an impossible edge that was capable of renting the sky and earth in two with a single swing.

As he felt the blade settle into his hands he pulled on the Authority of the blade as its conscious helped guide its Master to the right words.

**"Oh Dragon imbued within your Steel grant me your strength! Grant me your speed! Bless my body with the strength and ferocity of the Ruler of the Sky!"**

Legend told that the blade used by the general and War God Guan Yu was forged under a soaring Dragon that was killed with its parts embedded into the blade, granting it magic and power beyond any ordinary weapon. With those Spell Words, the power of the Dragon was at his beck and call and he planned to put them to good use.

Harry's body was encased in a golden glow as the image of a great Eastern Dragon appeared behind his head, its maw open wide ready to devour anything that came close, eyes brimming with power.

As the glow settled on his body Harry felt every cell in his body toughen and he was filled with a sense of strength the likes of which he had never felt the likes of which before. The power and strength of the Dragon was now roaring through his veins. He had spent more than a few months training in order to control both Authorities at the same time, it was incredibly taxing on his mind and will but with unbreakable conviction to see it done he was able to succeed and wield both simultaneously.

Looking up at Hati who glanced down at him a look seemed to pass between them before they turned back to look at the Divine Beast in front of them, simultaneously they both opened their mouths and roared.

The ground shook from the force with Harry's voice still managing to be heard over the deafening roar of the massive wolf.

With a bang both man and wolf exploded onto action, the wolfs paws creating paw shaped craters in the ground as Harry caused the ground to crack slightly under his feet as he rushed forward fast enough that he seemed to be a blur.

Peluda had barely enough time to react as Harry reappeared next to it in a rush of wind however it was no order angry creature but a Divine Beast and had already swiped out with one claw but it wasn't fast enough as Harry ducked under the strike with the skill of a gymnast and slammed the butt of the Guandao into the beasts chin. The spiked end of the weapon didn't rip through the scales and flesh but it was more than enough to cause its neck to snap backwards allowing Hati to get close enough to bring its jaws down around its neck and twist it over onto its back.

Holding it down Hati kept its neck in its jaws tight like a vice grip. Harry himself moved quickly around the green beast and hefted his weapon over his head before bringing it down with one large two handed slice downwards, cutting right through the tail and into the ground slicing into it as if it was butter.

He quickly pulled back as the creature roared in pain from the loss of its tail as it began to flail about, its movements erratic but still controlled by Hati who hadn't let go, slowly its movements got slower and slower as it started to die.

Suddenly as the beast ceased its struggle Harry felt a surge in the cloying, strange magic from within the Beast. He tensed and tightened his grip on his weapon as he was able to sense the eldritch magic far more clearly. It was powerful and similar to the magic of Gods he had felt before but somehow it was just different. A reflection, like a mirror image so close and yet fundamentally different.

Yet… he could feel the battle instincts inside him react just as if he was about to come face to face with a Heretic God, numerous plans and scenarios ran through his head. It was decidedly odd because those instincts should only raise their head when he was about to enter combat with the fated enemy of his kind.

He was brought out from his thoughts as a black cloud poured out of the Peluda and flew into the air as Harry felt the magic power peak. He tensed as he spun the blade in his hand creating a small wind pressure as the blade twisted around his nimble fingers.

All of a sudden the black mist began to take solid form and Harry was greeted to the sight of perhaps the strangest being he had ever seen standing in front of his eyes. Or rather it was floating on wisps of black smoke.

It was riding atop a black wolf the size of a hoarse, it paled in majesty and ferocity compared to the massive Hati who dwarfed the black wolf with sickly yellow eyes.

However, it was not the wolf that had drawn his eyes but the creature that was riding atop it. Its body was that of a man, sculpted to perfection, too perfect. The human body could never be streamlined to such a degree, in fact, it looked more like the perfect body of an Angel with each muscle brimming with inhuman power, massive wings were spread out from his back from his shoulder blades the colour of midnight black that seemed to draw in and suffocate the light around them.

He had a sword held in his right hand that was glowing softly as if it had been freshly heated and just pulled from the flame, made of a metal he couldn't identify but it was neither the creature's wings nor its choice of weapon that so caught Harry's attention.

No, it was the head of the creature for attached to the human body was the feathered head of a pitch black raven, burning sickly yellow eyes were staring straight at him with enough twisted malice to drive ordinary men to madness yet also contained within hose burning orbs was a wicked and dangerous level of intelligence and wisdom.

Magic permeated the air now it was out in the open Harry could feel it far more clearly. It was so much like the Magic of Fenrir and his Divine Weapon, yet there was an innate wrongness to it that caused an almost instant disgust for the creature. The magic was so much like that of the God he had fought, suffocating and old, power of a being that had seen the rise and fall of nations and Empires yet there was just something twisted about the cloying magic that was pressing down on the world around it. It was most certainly a Heretic God but there was just something _different _about it when he compared it to the presences of both Fenrir and Peluda. Something just fundamentally _wrong_ about it that went further than its nature as a rebelling being of Myth and Legend.

The strange creature gazed down at Harry imperiously as if it was a lord standing on high judging all beneath it. Harry's eyes were locked with the monstrous being in a strange version of a staring contest.

Meanwhile, Hati released Peluda's neck as it began to disappear into golden mots of light that filled the surrounding space dying the world in a golden hue. Looking up from its decomposing prey Hati came to stand next to its Alpha and looked up at the floating creature and growling lightly in warning. Of course for a wolf as large as Hati its growl sounded like the rumbling of the engine of a tank but the creature didn't even spear the massive wolf a glance and continued to lock eyes with Harry's almost glowing green eyes.

All of a sudden the raven beak of the creature opened and it spoke, a single word spoken in English.

"Campione." Its voice was strangely cultured for its rather grotesque and brutal appearance and yet there was an arrogance to its tone that spoke of an utter assurance in its own superiority, over what and who he did not know but Harry got the distinct feeling he was being looked down on.

Deciding to try to find more information, for as Carter had drilled into him 'knowledge was power' he decided to try to stall and dig for information on the creatures origin so with slow deliberate movements he began to clap as he drawled out.

"Congratulations, you know what I am, would you like a prize?" he finished by twisting his head forty-five degrees and gave the creature a playful inquisitive look.

An irritated look flashed in the creatures burning eyes as it glared down at him. "You interfere." It hissed at him, a feat rather impressing considering its head was that of a Raven.

"Of course, I'm guessing you are the one that set Peluda on the Flamel's?" Harry stated more than questioned.

"Indeed, you have interfered in our business and we cannot allow that, we cannot accept that. You who are born from those inferior humans, those lesser beings who are lost without guidance." The creature said overbearingly.

"Why do you want with them, is it for the Philosopher's Stone?" Harry asked hoping to get an answer from the creature. If he was lucky he would be able to find out the creature's intention all in order to bring it down.

"We will rise once more, the Pit will no longer hold us, we will rise and see this world awash with blood, the day of our Judgment of the human race soon approaches and we as one will judge those mindless creatures on their worth and they will inevitably be found wanting." The Raven headed creature cackled.

Glaring at it Harry decided to end the niceties and shouted out. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

With that, his body blurred as he jumped into the air swinging his blade wide putting as much momentum behind the swing as he could even as he simultaneously poured magic into the blade. With an inarticulate cry, he swung out with the guandao releasing a blade of compressed invisible power straight at the creature whose arm blurred in an impressive show of speed to block the strike.

Unfortunately for the creature it had underestimated the power behind Harry's attack and was sent flying backwards from the strike even as the majority of the force was deflected by its blade, the wolf beneath its legs struggling to steady itself in the air.

Harry meanwhile wasn't one to let out as he connected to Hati and gave it a mental command to attack. Hati tensed its leg muscles and with a growl, jumped into the air, maw open ready to swallow the creature whole unfortunately for the Celestial Devourer it wasn't fast enough and the creature righted itself and in a burst of speed, the wolf darted out of the way seeming to be almost dancing in the sky as it manoeuvred around Hati's head and out of the way of its razor sharp god killing teeth. Hati having missed its target smashed back into the ground with a massive thump, shaking the earth as if an earthquake had hit. Leaves fell from shaking trees all around the clearing as the ground shook from the weight of the massive wolf cratering it.

Straightening up the creature was glaring at him through burning yellow eyes having lost its cool composed look. "YOU, YOU, YOU DARE!"

Its voice had twisted and taken an inhuman quality to it as it lost its façade, Harry narrowed his eyes and tensed his body as it continued its ranting ready in the event it lashed out at him.

"You think you can stop us, you human parasite! We who were tricked into chains and have been the catalyst to advance your civilisations! You think you can defy your betters!"

Harry just gave it a sardonic smile and lent his guandao against his shoulder the very picture of insolence. "Doesn't matter what you are planning, I refuse to allow it to come to pass! Whatever you are, whoever you are, whatever plans you have made I will crush them into dust! Your ambitions will be smashed into nothing, your machinations will fail, I swear it!"

The creature seemed slightly unnerved by the strength of conviction in his voice but in the end brushed it off. "You cannot stop us, the true monarchy will rise and humanity will be burnt to cinders for its crime of enslaving us, its imperfection will be wiped from the surface of this world! The Ritual of Demons Ascension will come to pass and humanity will be brought to its end in fire and death!"

With that last declaration, a glyph made of pure dark energy etched itself into the space behind the creature. It was a strange symbol within a circle that had pyramids and twisted lines in it that brought an innate disgust to him as if the very symbol was just wrong. A blight upon the world itself, the manifestation of the warped essence of the creature.

"You will not stop our amalgamation, the monarchy will rise and there is nothing you Campione can do to stop it!" Twisting around it disappeared into the glyph which vanished into nothingness the moment the winged creature and the wolf vanished through it.

Harry stared at the spot the creature had vanished through with a frown on his face. With a thought he cut his connection to his Authority, the **[Celestial Devourer]** and Hati disappeared into mots of light behind him.

Harry looked down at the weapon in his hand and sent a mental command and banished the weapon back into the form of a tattoo.

'That was fun Master we should do this more often.' His Divine Weapon stated to him with a level of excitement in its voice. The **[Steel]** God existed for battle, its very essence was ingrained in battle or perhaps it would be better to say that they were the physical manifestation of conflict born from human legend of battle and war throughout all the ages.

'Perhaps.' Harry responded absentmindedly before he blinked as he took in the destruction around him. There were craters everywhere, shattered trees and a path of destruction leading through the forest all the way from the boundary of the Flamel's Wards.

"Fuck!"

He walked back to towards the Flamel's with a twitch in his eyes and a metaphorical rain over his head. It made him feel somewhat depressed. He had long since given up the idea that he would be normal but he rather disliked the idea of being compared to his incredibly destructive brethren. Most of them had no consideration for the majority of human life or bore in mind the concept of collateral damage, it was just not something they really registered. Even the most gentle of their number Madam Aisha was incredibly troublesome due to her lack of temporal awareness and short-sightedness when using her Authority **[Fairy Corridor]** to travel through time. She was a woman who would help others despite the consequences her actions could have on the future and with ability to time travel anywhere in the past it made her a very dangerous woman even if she didn't mean to be.

He was brought out of his thoughts on the Holy Maiden as he reached the Ward boundary of the Flamel's property and saw both the Immortal Alchemist and Carter standing there with pale looks on their faces though it was more obvious on the less disciplined and experienced Carter.

"What the hell was that?!" Carter shouted having lost most of his composure, for a moment forgetting he was in front of his King as his mind went back to that dreadful feeling that had washed over him a few minutes ago. He hadn't really been able to see it clearly too distant had the battle taken place but there had been a sudden change in the air as if something foul and vile yet descendant had suddenly arrived on this plane of existence, a presence that had chilled him to the very marrow and he had watched along with the Immortal Alchemist as his King engaged a creature sitting atop a flying four legged animal, it had been too far away to actually see it and it had soon retreated into a strange portal in the air after a brief but intense clash that he couldn't actually see due to the combatants sheer speed. He needed to know what that creature was, it had been incredibly unsettling to be in its presence let alone look at it.

"I don't know." Harry said with a scowl on his face, annoyance and frustration clear in his voice. He had done much research into different Gods of Pantheons all across the world yet he couldn't even begin to think where to place that weird being.

Though as Harry's eyes darted between the two men he caught a flash of something in Flamel's eyes that suggested he was beginning to have an idea.

The ancient man looked at Harry and said. "We will discuss this inside. We seem to have much to discuss."

He didn't wait around for a response as the man turned around and waved his wand in front of the barrier which shimmered slightly as it responded to him. Turning back around he addressed Harry. "There you can enter now, I'm sure the wife will want to meet you. It's time we tell you about Albus and just how far that man has fallen and you can tell me about that creature and what the hell has been attacking us."

He didn't wait for Harry's response as he vanished through the ward boundary

Harry looked at Carter and just shrugged. "Stay here and get that Anti-Apparation Ward down, I'll go and get answers."

Carter nodded, it was not like he could force his way onto the property and follow.

Harry turned back and took a step forward through the Wards and he felt them wash over him, no longer acting like a solid barrier they allowed him through. Emerging on the other side of the Wards he took in the sight of the clearing that had been hidden by the Wards.

It was a beautiful and quaint little house all rustic and old yet incredibly maintained. In fact, he would say it looked brand new as if it was only built yesterday. All manner of different magical plants filled the area around the house in a beautiful display of colour.

He followed the Immortal Alchemist up the path towards the front door and entered through the door after the older man.

The inside of the house was just as quaint and beautiful as the outside with ornate wooden furniture and white walls.

"Do we have guests?" The voice of a mature and sophisticated women came out from deeper in the house.

"Indeed we do my dear, someone here to speak to us. He helped us with our little dragon problem."

"Truly?" Was the question asked by the women who emerged from one of the doors off the entrance and Harry took a look at her. She was wearing Warlock robes and looked to be in her fifties with raven black hair falling around her head and a few wrinkles on her face, all laugh lines. She had warm looking gentle brown eyes but Harry could see the intelligence and wisdom hidden behind the gentleness. He knew who this woman was, the wife of the Immortal Alchemist Prenelle Flamel.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "Campione." She breathed out in surprise.

Bowing at the waist he smiled in the direction of Prenelle and said. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Flamel I am Elias Wolf the Campione of the Greenwich Assembly."

Nicolas cocked an eyebrow as he stared at the young Godslayer and said. "You know you don't need to hide it from us right? We guessed the moment you announced yourself under that ridiculous name that it was nothing but fake you don't have to keep up a pretence it's not like we speak to enough people to spread it around even if we cared to do so."

Harry looked startled for a moment but shrugged, he was not particularly attached to his cover name. It was one he adopted to trick the Warlocks and more specifically Dumbledore. It held little value to him, a Campione who feared nothing, he took the name merely to save him the bother of burning their community to the ground when they would have inevitably come over to the continent and irritated him.

"Harry Potter, my name is Harry Potter." He said as he glanced at the two adults.

Both turned and looked slightly surprised at the announcement though not as much as anyone else would have reacted, especially Nicolas who had a look of understanding in his eyes as if the final piece of a puzzle had slotted into place in his mind.

"So that is why he asked for it this year." The man said aloud though it was clear he was talking to himself.

"What was that dear?" Prenelle asked.

The man shook his head as he addressed them both. "Doesn't matter I shall explain later, we should sit down no need to stand around here all day."

With that announcement, he turned around and wandered further into the house and Prenelle looked at the young Godslayer with a smile on her face, not an ounce of the fear most people felt around him on instinct on her face as she asked him. "Would you like some tea?"

He nodded, he kind of liked it, the utter lack of fear in either of their eyes. It was strange to be looked at by someone who held none of the hidden fear that most people had when they met him and knew what he was. It made sense he supposed, both of them were the oldest living humans, not even the Balkan Devil the oldest of the Campione was older than them.

"Yes please." He said as he followed through into the living room where Nicolas Flamel had sat down on a soft looking sofa and was looking at him curiously.

"So Harry Potter eh? How did you who Albus claimed to be under his care end up fighting a Heretic God?" He asked curiously.

Harry sat down and shrugged his shoulders. "I met Fenrir whilst vacationing in Greece, well my relatives were vacationing anyway and I was attacked by the Wolf King and through some miracle, I managed to kill it and was picked up by members of the Greenwich Assembly."

"Hmm… interesting." Nicolas hummed to himself that explained how he had fallen in with one of the Mage Associations. He may be a bit of a recluse but he made sure to keep up to date with the most prominent news of the Mystical World and a new Campione was more than enough to get anyone's attention.

He glanced to the side when he saw Prenelle walk back in with a floating tray in front of her, wand in hand. She placed the tray in front of them on the table in the middle of the room and sat down next to her husband, looking at the couple asked. "So you said something about Dumbledore?" he asked leadingly.

"I did didn't I?" he said as a scowl came over his features.

"Albus Dumbledore, that brat I graciously took into my home and taught my craft to betrayed us!" he spat with fire in his ancient eyes as he glared at the ceiling, his wife moved and placed a comforting hand on his seemed to calm him down somewhat as he focused on the feeling of his wife's touch.

Slumping he looked at Harry and sighed. "He contacted us during the summer and wanted to visit, not unusual though we usually converse through letters but it wasn't something that brought up any red flags, we trusted the man after all." He said bitterly towards the end.

"Everything was normal, until… until we moved onto the topic of Alchemy and more importantly my Philosopher's Stone. He began to ask questions about it subtly at first until he eventually came out with it and demanded the Stone in the name of his Greater Good, he tried to explain that our Stone was a dangerous object that Voldemort wanted to use to return and he couldn't and wouldn't allow such a thing, the Stone needed to be destroyed and my memory of how to create."

Scoffing he said. "Of course we would never agree for such a thing and he tried to take it by force."

Scowling he sighed to himself. "The man is powerful I shall give you that, one of the strongest Warlocks I have ever encountered in all my years, I put up a hell of a fight, although I managed to escape him whipping my mind he was able to take my Stone from me."

Growling he continued. "It didn't help that somehow the man managed to get a mole into the Ministry here in France in the Magic Monitoring Department which meant that no Auror's came to investigate."

Harry blinked, surprised that the 'Lord of the Light' would actually go so far in order to see his plans come to fruition and just how far his reach seemed to go before he looked down at his pocket and grinned to himself. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a bright red stone and held it in front of the Immortal Alchemist whose eyes widened in surprise along with his wife.

"Is that?" he trailed off as he picked up the Stone from Harry's palm.

"Yes it is, apparently Dumbledore had put it as bait for a trap for Voldemort in his school." Harry explained.

"With the children still there?" Prenelle asked with shock on her face aghast at the thought that the child they had taught would put children at risk.

Harry just shrugged in response causing the women to scowl in anger.

Nicolas looked up at Harry and smiled for the first time since he had met the Immortal Alchemist. "Thank you, I had thought it lost."

He was cradling it in his hands as he examined it before he handed it to his wife and continued with his story.

"It wasn't long after that that our Wards were attacked by Peluda, it just showed up one day and attacked us. We tried to escape but someone had set up Wards and we couldn't escape, we had confided ourselves to the belief that we would be stuck there alone until it finally smashed through our Wards, as strong as they are they wouldn't have survived much longer." He finished with a shiver at just how close they had gotten.

Looking up at Harry he asked. "Now what was that creature from earlier?"

Harry rubbed his nose as he thought how to explain it. "Sigh, I don't know, I could sense the moment we got close but it only appeared when I had Peluda pinned and it tried to attack me. It had the body of a man with pitch black wings and the head of a raven and was riding a wolf. It began to rant about a monarchy and a Ritual of Demons Ascension. My Divine Weapon is sentient and it said that it was a Demon."

The couple looked shocked at that and Nicolas stroked his beard in thought a look of worry on his face. "Even in all my years alive I have never encountered a Demon before, in fact, the only report I can even remember of anyone encountering a Demon in physical form was the Campione John Pluto Smith, what he fought he has remained tight lipped on but he has confirmed that it was a Demon. The points made by the Demon are interesting, the monarchy and the description of it are rather telling though I don't know about the Ritual."

Harry leaned forward in interest. "So you know what that was?"

Nicolas looked thoughtful for a moment as he seemed to be running through different thoughts in his mind, nodding his head he stood up and walked toward a shelf and pulled off a book. Turning around he sat back down and showed Harry the title.

De Praestigiis Daemonum his Campione born prodigious skill with languages shone through as he translated the title On the Tricks of Demons.

"This book was written a few centuries ago and details the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum also known as the False Monarchy of Demons that is who I believe that Demon was referring to, they are also known as the Seventy Two Demons of Solomon, the Goetic Demons and if I am correct then you just encountered the Demon that bears the titles of Great Marquis, the Demon Prince Andras the commander of thirty Legions of Hell and a being renowned for sowing discontent and discord."

Harry looked at the book and mentally made himself a reminder to look further into Andras and other Demons like him, he very much doubted that that was the last he would see of them and he wanted to be ready. He wasn't going to be caught with his pants down and vulnerable.

He looked thoughtfully at the couple for a moment before an idea appeared in his head and he said. "There is the possibility that the Demons will come for you again, why don't you come and set up shop at Magier Festung!?" usually he would just demand their obedience as was his right as a Campione but Nicolas and Prenelle Flamel had more than earned the right to be invited rather than ordered.

The couple was surprised at his question and turned to look at one another a silent conversation running between the two as they stared into each other's eyes. A conversation without words was going on and spoke of the centuries the couple had had together.

They seemed to come to a decision as they turned to look at Harry and Nicolas smiled, "We would be honoured to join you."

Then his face turned grim as he stared at Harry in the eye. "Though I must tell you that if you want us just for the secret on how to make the Stone then you can think again, I have been around for quite some time and I can promise you I can do quite a bit of damage even to a Campione."

Harry just smiled and shook his head. "You have no need to worry anyone who badgers you just send them to me and I'll seek them out personally and deal with them. I have no intention of trying to take that secret form you I have no interest in it. I'll live a very long time anyways."

Campione were beings with monstrous vitality and would maintain their youthful appearance with the more magic that roared through their veins, it was why a woman as old as the Ruler of the Martial Realm still looked like a twenty-year-old supermodel. They could live for hundreds and hundreds of years, in fact, no one was actually sure just how long a Campione could live for none had ever actually died of old age. Every single Campione had died on the battlefield felled either by one of their own or by a Heretic God. It was a fate Harry had grappled with and was still grappling with, he wouldn't get a quite send off into the next life in a bed surrounded by his grandchildren. No, he would die on a battlefield roaring his defiance to the heavens. A scary thought for anyone to know that their death no matter what would not be a peaceful but a violent and bloody one, dying alone on a battlefield no one else could hope to stand on.

The man opposite him relaxed and nodded his head. "Thank you."

Harry just smiled happily, even with the threat of Demons on the horizon he was content, the Immortal Alchemist and his wife were joining him and he had accomplished what he had set out and given back their greatest creation. Yet deep in his heart he readied himself for what was to come, the Demons would not give up whatever machinations they were skulking about trying to accomplish and yet he was stalwart, no matter whether it was Demon, God or Devil he would crush anything that stood in his way!

He was Harry James Potter a God Slaying Devil King, a Supreme Ruler and the Slayer of Fenrir, nothing would block his way!

* * *

The Realm of Demons was a place that defied description for no human had ever managed to reach it to document it and the Demons who inhabited it would never describe their home to any outsider. Yet if one was to manage the impossible and manage to make their way into this place they would describe it as an eldritch wasteland.

A place of barren land, rock either stained black or naturally formed that colour made up the landscape with fires flickering up from crevices in the rock that led down to depths unfathomable. The sky itself was stained a permeant grey colour, it wasn't even the dark clouds overheard that were the source of the grey colouration, no it was the very sky and space itself that was stained that colour giving the entire Realm an otherworldly and unsettling feeling to it that seemed to hang over everything like shroud of woe and misery.

In the centre of this desolate landscape was a castle, a rickety and broken one made of the same black rock that made up the landscape, spires stuck out of it and were built in a manner that seemed impossible for human hands to create, it was a construction that seemed to stand tall even in defiance of the law of gravity itself. It was built on a rock formation that jutted out of the relatively flat landscape like a spire which only drew even more attention to it.

Within a courtyard, in this strange castle, a glyph appeared in the air and out of which walked the Great Marquis Andras.

The Demon looked around, its monstrous-looking eyes raking across each shadow of the castle, each one of which could hide any number of unspeakable horror. Its eyes continued to examine every shadow until it settled on one.

All of a sudden a cultured yet malice filled voice rang out seeming to come from everywhere yet nowhere. "Was your mission a success?"

Andras' eyes blazed for a moment before they settled back into those still infernal pools, it shook its raven head. "No, there were added complications that prevented me from obtaining the Stone."

"Hmm, that so? What were these complications?" the voice asked though this time there was a note of inhuman malice in the cultured voice that would send shivers up even the most stalwart of men.

Andras knew that its excuse would have to be a good one, the being in front of him was perhaps the greatest of their number and was, therefore, the most dangerous. Its intellect only rivalled by its disdain and hatred for humanity.

"A Campione," he answered with disgust and fear in his tone as he remembered his short confrontation with the inhuman defenders of Man.

A hiss could be heard from the voice in the shadow before it spoke once more. "I see, yes that would be a complication. If that is the case then we will no longer be able to use the Stone for the Ritual we will have to do it the old fashioned way. Contact those human pets of ours and tell them to prepare the necessary items and sacrifices, the time of our ascension is coming, soon our brethren will join us in the mortal realm, they will be freed from their prison and we shall ascend as one."

"Yes, my King." Andras answered before he took to the sky upon his wolf mount.

As the Marquis disappeared into the sky out of the shadows stepped a cat, normal size with a pitch-black coat its tail waving lazily behind it. In fact, the only thing that differentiated it from a normal tabby was the sickly yellow eyes and the malice filled power radiating off of it in waves.

"Soon, soon we shall be all be one and the End shall be brought to the world. Our ascension to the Throne of Hell is nigh and the title of False Monarch shall be cast aside as we take our rightful place upon the throne in the highest peak of the lowest realm." The cat spoke as it looked up to the sky, Bael the First Demon and bearer of the title of King, commander of sixty Legions of Hell let its feline mouth twist into a mockery of a smile, its eyes burning with anticipation.

The Heretic God let out a travesty of a laugh, both its feline form and demonic nature twisting its voice till it sounded like rusting nails scrapping together echoing against the dark walls of the empty castle.

* * *

_Wow that was a looooong chapter! 21,500 words!_

_AN: Just to clarify to everyone that is confused, the Demons included in this story are Heretic Gods, I am not throwing in some new mechanic or species to the established cannon of the Campione story._

_Heretic Gods are classified as beings that are drawn from Myth and Legend, this includes Gods from ancient Pantheons, Angels and Demons. Any truly sentient being that is not an animal that is born from myth and legend falls under this category of Heretic God._

_The nature of Heretic Gods is defined by their myths and legend so why not their species, Demons in myth and legend are by their very nature on the whole malevolent beings so even creatures such as the 72 who are more ambivalent to humanity than most Demons in mythology are horrifyingly dangerous beings. Most Gods that descend to become Heretic Gods are __straightforward and seek only battle, these Demons will be a little more subtle._

_To those who aren't aware within my story John Pluto Smith did not kill Count Bifrons like she did in canon._


	7. Reactions

_Harry Potter and all associated characters, events and people belong to JK Rowling whilst all characters, events and people in Campione belong to Jō Taketsuki._

_Sorry for the wait, life has been pretty manic but here is the next chapter._

Chapter 7

The _Bureau de la Justice Magique__ (__B.D.L.J.M) _of the _Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France_ was having a rather quiet afternoon, there were no emergencies that needed a group of Aurors to investigate and there were only a small number of arrests that day.

Hugo Caron was sipping a mug of coffee as he had his feet up on his desk, eyes drowsily staring down at the newspaper in his lap that he had been reading for the last hour. He was a graduate of _Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_ and had graduated five years ago with rather average grades all things considered though that did not bother him, he was not an overly ambitious individual.

He had settled comfortably into his job in the B.D.L.J.M three years ago as one of the monitors of the Improper Use of Magic Office. It was also used to monitor the use of magic in Non-Magique areas as well as alert the _Ministère _to immense levels of magic use.

Turning the page of his paper he was checking the Quidditch section near the back when an alarm in the form of a ringing sound from one of the devices on the wall started up. He fell quite literally out of his chair and went crashing to the floor in surprise from the noise.

Exploding back to his feet he drew his wand and gazed at the map on the far wall which monitored magic use in Southern France, his face was grim set and his eyes filled with a deep fear inside them as he began to examine the map. He knew exactly what that siren meant, it had been hammered into him enough during his training for this role. It would only go off if there was a massive amount of magic being released into the atmosphere in a small amount of time in a localized area. It was a detection that would only go off if one of two terrifying events were occurring;

One, a Heretic God had descended. A terrifying prospect to anyone, they could throw the entire staff of the _Ministère _at one and not even faze it one, there was literally nothing they could do to halt ones advance and to even consider doing so would be suicide for even the strongest of Warlocks. They were monsters that simply stood above humanity, luckily the descent of one was an incredibly rare occurrence though the _Ministère _always had contingences in place to move civilians out of the way of the conflict and maintain the Statute of Secrecy. Even if they couldn't fight one they could at least reduce the number of casualties they inflict especially if they manifest in a populated city. Though that role fell more to the _Bureau des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques_ than the _Bureau de la Justice._

The other reason that it would go off was if one of the Seven had unleashed a powerful Authority. The power those impossible humans had ripped from the corpses of the Gods they had slain and taken for their own. Spells and abilities that where the stuff of rumour and heresy whispered around the campfire on moonlit nights.

Either of the two reasons for the siren where not good, not good at all.

Taking a look at the map more closely he paled when he saw the location he map was indicating. Why did it have to be there, anywhere else would have been preferable to that specific locale!

For nearly a year ago a man made his way into his office as if he owned the place, a man he recognised instantly the moment he saw him.

**Flashback**

_Hugo looked up at the sound of footsteps, his eyes quirked in interest as he saw a man enter his office. Though when he got a good look at the man his eyes widened in shock. Looking curiously around his small quaint little office was a man whose name was known to almost everyone in the Warlock community._

_Albus Dumbledore was examining the different contraptions and items that were on shelves around the room._

"_C-Can I help you?" Hugo asked stuttering slightly in the face of one of the most powerful men in their community. Though he was wondering what such a powerful man who usually spent all his time in England was doing here in France and more importantly his office. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that he was important enough for such a man to visit him personally._

"_Yes, are you Mr Hugo Caron?" He asked curiously as he gazed over half-moon spectacles speaking in fluent French._

_Nodding his head he answered. "Yes, I am." Wondering what the man wanted with him._

_Nodding his head the old Wizard said. "Good." As he waved a wand in front of him, a chair appearing in front of the still confused Wizard's desk in which he sat starring at the young Frenchman._

"_Mr Caron it is a pleasure to meet you, I am here in need of your assistance." The old Wizard said._

"_How can I help you Headmaster Dumbledore?" Carter asked, wondering how he could help a man like Albus Dumbledore being a low level Ministry employee and all._

"_You are the man in charge of the magical monitors here in France correct?" The old Wizard asked that same elderly expecting look in his eyes as he gazed at Caron._

"_I am." He responded finding the entire situation rather strange and wandering what the man wanted with him._

"_I have need of your assistance Mr Caron." Dumbledore said._

_Hugo blinked, how could he of all people help one of the strongest Warlocks on the planet? _

"_How would I help you?" He couldn't help but blurt out before feeling his cheeks heat up feeling like a schoolchild once more for reasons he couldn't quite fathom._

_The old Wizard just smiled his eyes twinkling. "Mr Caron as many people know I have long worked with Nicolas Flamel even discovering the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood together."_

_Hugo Caron nodded wandering where he was going with this still confused._

"_We are going to be performing some more experiments, experiments that will be rather magic intensive in nature. We don't wish to be a bother to you fellows in the Ministry and I was hoping that you would be able to heighten the threshold that would set off the alarms, in that small area alone of course. The experiments we will be performing will be ground-breaking to the entire Warlock community I assure you." The man said as he gazed at Caron imploringly._

_Hugo meanwhile was staring wide eyed at the British Chief Warlock. It was illegal to do such a thing, really illegal. Those monitors were not only used to monitor the magic of children in the country but also checking for high levels of magic in areas there shouldn't be. _

"_I-I don't know, it's illegal to do that, I-I'm not supposed to change the magic sensors." The man said stuttering slightly, he really didn't want to lose his job over this and it would be very easy for Albus Dumbledore to crush him._

"_I am the Supreme Mugwump of the I.C.W my authority supersedes all, I am sure it will be fine." He said with a twinkle in his eye. _

_Hugo though was still indecisive stuck between telling the man to leave and losing his job or bending under the authority of Britain's Chief Warlock. Before he could come to a decision there was a thud as a bag of coins landed heavily on his desk._

_Looking up he saw the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore as he said. "Perhaps this can help persuade you to assist me, don't you think?" Hugo suddenly felt an overwhelming and supernatural desire to agree with the man and he felt himself nodding taking the galleons he stood up and moved over to one of the shelves and began to tinker with the device. Once he was done he drew his wand and tapped the device before moving back to his desk. _

"_There Sir, it won't be bothering you anymore." Hugo said as he addressed the Headmaster._

_Albus smiled and nodded. "Thank you Mr Caron it was a pleasure doing business with you, remember never tell anyone about this, I and Nicolas will be most displeased with you if you do." He finished with a steely glare that had Hugo gulping nervously nodding his head in understanding._

_The man's twinkling eyes returned and he stood up vanishing his chair with a flurry of his wand, "It was pleasure to meet you Mr Caron have a good day." With that he strolled out of the room leaving Hugo to slump in his chair letting out a deep sigh of relief. He was gone._

_Turning his eyes to the pouch of gold on his desk he couldn't help the mixed feelings that welled up inside him. He greatly suspected that he hadn't been the one in control of his actions when he helped the headmaster, likely a Compulsion Charm and yet… he could use the money. The only thing that mattered to Hugo Caron was his ageing mother, she was the last thing he had in his life and he would need the money to look after her. He had a choice here, report Dumbledore and likely lose his job when no one believed his outlandish claim._

_Or, he could keep hold of the money and use it to help his mother's care going. Keeping quiet and just carrying on with his job like nothing was wrong. He must have sat there for at least half an hour though it felt far longer to Hugo as he stared at the bag of coins before he reached out with shaking hands grabbing it and hiding it away. Taking a deep breath he leaned back in his chair and grabbed a newspaper flicking through it as if nothing was wrong, though he was very aware of the bag of gold weighing heavily in his pocket._

**Flashback End**

He knew what he had accepted the money that that day would come back to haunt him and it had, in the worst way possible. He scowled as he held his face in his hand, he had two choices here;

He could one, turn the alarm off and pretend it had never happened, ignore the presence of the Heretic God or Campione that was rampaging or…

Two, he could go to his boss do his job and report the alert. It would likely reveal the truth of what he had done and he would lose his job if not end up in prison.

_A gentleman accepts the responsibility of his actions and bears the burden of their consequences._

It was a saying his mama would repeat to him in his childhood and nowhere was it more important than in this single moment. People could very easily die in the battles between Divine Beings and if no one informed the disaster response units and Aurors to the emergency then casualties amongst the innocent bystanders would skyrocket that was of course not mentioning the fact such a battle would threaten the exposure of the Mystical World without the Oblivators to cover everything up, he knew what he had to do even if he knew it would likely cost him everything. He wouldn't be able to face his mama if he didn't act.

Standing up straight he turned and sprinted out the door moving through the corridors until he arrived at the office of the Head Auror. Knocking briskly on the door he heard the deep and rich sound of a man's voice. "Come in."

Hugo took a deep breath as he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, it was time to face the music.

* * *

Jean-Paul Delacour grumbled as he stared at the stack of paperwork on his desk, it never stopped. It just piled up there on his desk waiting for him each morning as if it was mocking him.

It was most certainly the worst part of the job, it was the only time he lamented taking the job of Head Auror. Though he did not try to dwell on that, he genuinely enjoyed the job. He had built his career from the ground up starting as a Junior Auror after graduating from Beauxbatons and slowly made his way up the ladder of the _Bureau des Aurors._

He took a look at the moving picture on his desk and let a warm smile cross his face. In the picture sitting in a chair was his elegant and beautiful wife Appoline. Appoline Delacour was a Half Veela. A race of magical creatures at least that was their classification by the worlds Ministries and the I.C.W though it would be better to say that they were Hime-Miko's. Children born from the blood of the Goddess Aphrodite when she descended upon the mortal world and had her power stripped from her in a battle with a Campione. How her descendants had evolved into a fully-fledged race was still a mystery to all but the Matriarchs of the few Veela Colonies that existed.

Despite being descended from a God of ancient Greece the Veela were greatly discriminated against, at least amongst the Warlocks. Despite their divine ancestry they weren't viewed in a positive light and the perception of them had turned from godly descendant's to husband stealing scarlet women with many wives siting examples of Aphrodite's more twisted myths on love as examples of the promiscuous behaviour of Veela. Of course in reality Veela inherited nothing but their divine ancestor's beauty and ability to bewitch the opposite sex but the stigma remained and they were looked down upon in Warlock society.

Appoline had experienced this heavily when growing up and even more so when she had married him the wives of his colleagues often behaved borderline antagonistic towards her. In response she had created a cold and aloof persona in order to rise above the racist views of the Warlocks.

In his wife's lap was his youngest daughter, the girl was only three years old in the picture and was wiggling in her mother's arms though there was still a bright smile on her face as she giggled and waved at the camera. Gabrielle Delacour was the little angel of their family, a bright happy child that brought a smile to anyone who saw her.

Standing next to his beautiful wife was his eldest daughter, Fleur Delacour was standing straight backed next to her mother or at least trying to imitate her poise and posture. Fleur had always admired her mother and tried to act like her and in his not to humble opinion he thought she looked dammed cute whilst doing it.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the door of his office. "Come in."

He tried to hide the irritation in his voice as he spoke, it wasn't the person at his door's fault that they had interrupted his little moment.

The door opened and in walked a young man, sweating slightly either from running or nerves Jean-Paul couldn't tell though he looked incredibly flustered and nervous. As he took in the man's panicked state Jean-Paul sat up straight and focused his attention on his guest, even as he groaned internally. Something told him this was going to be a really shit day to be him.

Taking a closer look at the nervous man in his office it took him a few moments to recognise him, he was an employee of the Improper Use of Magic Office but what would he be doing knocking on his door so flustered.

"Sir we have a Code Deus!"

He could feel the dread fill him as he physically paled. That was perhaps one of the worst alert that could be given. It signified a situation involving the powerhouses who stood at the very peak of the Mystical World, the beings that most didn't even dare talk about let alone bad mouth.

Standing up he fixed the man with steely eyes as he asked. "Where?"

The man gulped before rattling off a series of numbers. Jean-Paul nodded and drew his wand before tapping a few objects on his desk. They would send out alerts to both an Auror squad and the _Bureau des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques_. Grabbing his cloak off the back of his chair he made for the door commanding the nervous man to walk with him as they headed for the Apparation point. Many of his subordinates looked up and shared worried looks as they saw their usually calm and collected boss rush from his office looking like he was about to hunt a Nundu.

"When did the sensors first pick up the event?" he asked the young Misntry employee as he walked briskly down the corridor

"A-A few minutes ago, it's in the vicinity of only one magical resident." The man said hesitantly.

"Who?" Jean-Paul asked.

"Nicolas Flamel." Hugo answered with sweat dripping down his forehead.

Jean-Paul stopped turned and looked at him in horror before swearing and continuing on, coming out into a large room where a group of Warlocks were standing all looking alert and waiting for him.

"We have a Code Deus in the vicinity of the Warlock known as Nicolas Flamel, you can all take a guess as to what the God wants. Remember your jobs are to remove civilians and to try to cordon the damage done, do not and I repeat do not engage the heretic God. You will die." Making sure everyone had gotten his warning he nodded his head before saying. "Good luck and remember the drills stick to your training and you'll be fine. Now let's go people!"

With the order given the people in the room began to Apparate out disappearing with the cracking sound of displaced air. Once the last man had disappeared Jean-Paul followed them leaving the room empty except for one man whose mind wracked by guilt.

The team reappeared on the edge of a forest reappearing with far less noise than they had created when leaving the Ministry. Each one began the same practiced motion of reaching into a pocket or satchel on their body and pulling out a shrunken Broom before tapping themselves on their heads casting Disillusion Charms to hide themselves from the sight of Muggles.

It was common practice when dealing with a Code Deus to Apparate a good distance away from the God or Campione they were sent to monitor otherwise their teleportation magic wouldn't activate then get closer on Broom. It was why the department was able to justify buying the most expensive racing Brooms on the market.

As everyone mounted up and readied themselves they looked to the Head Auror Jean-Paul who took a deep breath before launching himself into the air and hurtling across the French countryside in the direction of the Flamel's residence.

As they neared the site they began to slow down taking precautions in case the Deity was still in the vicinity. Luckily that didn't seem to be the case but they could see the large scale devastation of whatever battle had taken place scarred into the landscape of the forest bellow them. Trees were uprooted and rocks smashed into pieces and as he was casting his eye around to examine the damage his eyes caught the glint of a helicopter disappearing into the distance though he didn't put much thought into it.

As they got reached their destination Jean-Paul was surprised to see a few figures moving around on the ground. Jean-Pual motioned his men to hold as he descended towards the ground, as he got closer the man on the ground seemed to sense something as he twisted around his eyes scanning the sky.

As he did so Jean-Paul was able to catch sight of his face and his eyes widened. He recognised who it was, it was Rhodri Carter of the Greenwich Assembly Mage Association. The two of them had had a few encounters over the years and whilst they couldn't be considered friends they were definitely acquaintances.

Cancelling his Disillusionment Charm he landed on the ground as the light of recognition sparkled in Carters eyes.

"Mr Delacour what a pleasant surprise to see you here!" He said in French with a smile on his face as he approached the Head Auror before holding his hand out.

The other man smiled as he shook the outstretched hand and said. "Likewise, I just wish it was under better circumstances. We got an alert that a God or Campione had been active in this area and had begun to sue large scale powerful magic. I guess judging by your presence here that it was your King taking action."

Carter nodded. "Yes indeed it was, His Majesty engaged a Divine Beast that was attacking the Flamel's residence."

Jean-Paul nodded before turning back to face his subordinates and order them to begin the process of cleaning up the massive scars in the landscape from the battle. It would take them some time and effort but it was better they did something so menial than allow the Muggles to find it.

Turning back round he found Carter looking at him with a frown clouding his face as he looked at the Head Auror oddly. "I am surprised you only noticed it now though, it has been attacking their residence for months."

Jean-Paul stopped in his tracks as he looked at Carter in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Carter just shrugged. "According to the Flamel's that Divine Beast has been assaulting their Wards for months now, surely your magic monitoring systems picked that up."

The Head Auror could only stand there with his mouth agape. "They should have!" He said indignantly as his mind rushed to find an answer to Carter's question. Why hadn't they? That was the question. The magic detection systems were checked so things like this didn't happen and anyway the power of a Divine Beast releasing its power should be more than enough to activate every alarm in the building! So why didn't it?

There was only one reason it wouldn't, if it had been manually turned off! That meant someone had purposefully adjusted the magic monitoring systems and that thought filled him with an icy rage. But who would do that?

His mind ran through different faces until they arrived at one in particular as his eyes widened before narrowing in fury. That boy who had rushed into his office informing him of the alert, wasn't he the one in charge of monitoring this area? He had to the one who had tweaked the sensors, but then why did he then come and report the Code Deus?

No one else would be monitoring that zone and unless anyone physically in that area raised the alarm then the entire thing would have gone undetected! Unless… unless he wasn't that deep into whatever was going on.

It would make sense then, the boy had panicked when the situation had gotten serious. He would need to have the boy arrested when they returned, just because he had alerted them to the Code Deus it didn't make up to what he had done. That and Jean-Paul needed to know just who had been the one who had bribed someone in his Department. They were the true culprit and needed to be brought to justice!

As all those thoughts were running though his mind in the matter of seconds he was observed by Carter who was waiting patiently for an answer eventually the man snapped out of his inner thoughts and addressed Carter. "My apologies, it seems we have a traitor in the Ministry who has been covering up the presence of the Divine Beast."

"Intentionally?" Carter couldn't help but ask, he was worrying that the humans who associate with Demons had already managed to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic. That thought was rather terrifying and made him nervous wandering if the Demons had managed to infiltrate the Assembly. It took less than a second to dismiss that thought entirely from his mind, His Majesty would have found someone like that in a heartbeat. A Campione's intuition was downright terrifying and that made rooting out spies a rather simple endeavour not that His Majesty had much practice with it, it took someone seriously brave to try to trick one of the Supreme Kings.

"Yes it seems so, whether they were aware of the full situation I don't know but I intend to find out." He vowed as he clenched his fist, it felt like a personal insult to have someone who would take bribes in his office. Even if the individual in question had nothing to do with him.

Carter meanwhile gave the man next to him a considering look before coming to a decision. "Jean-Paul there is something you should know."

Being addressed by his companion knocked the man from his concentration as he looked at Carter quizzically. "We have confirmed that Demons were involved in the events here."

Jean-Paul felt his heart sink as his knees nearly gave in, that was arguably worse than a normal Heretic God, whilst unbeatable monsters they usually went after Campione to fight considering it was mostly [Steel] type Heretic Gods that descended but Demons were different, weaker than the average heretic God due to their lacklustre legends they may be but in cunning and deviousness they more than made up for their lack of power.

Battles between Heretic Gods and Campione were easy for him to deal with, the battles were violent, destructive and deadly to those who got in the way but they were surprisingly straightforward. Both Campione and Heretic Gods disdained the concept of covert action and outright ambushes, their immense power meaning they looked down on it with an almost knightly sense of disgust.

But Demons were different, and that made them arguably far more dangerous unafraid to use more underhanded methods they were a hidden dagger that could not be defended against. They had been hidden in the annals of history, many knew of their continued existence but they had remained elusive. To have them once more taking the stage was a terrifying prospect and one that for once he had no counter for. He was the Head Auror of the French Ministry it was his job to fight the things that crawl out of the darkness but Demons were something he could barely fathom, let alone fight.

Forcing down the nervousness and instinctual fear that had seeped into his form through sheer stubborn pride he looked at Carter and nodded. "T-Thank you for informing me, I assume that Lord Wolf will be leading the investigation into their presence here. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Carter gave him an understanding look, completely ignoring his slight stutter, he understood the man's instinctual fear and did not fault the veteran Auror for it. "Indeed he will, as for what you can do to help check, your corrupt man see if he was in on it or not and send the results back to the Assembly, His Majesty wants to look over it, personally."

Head Auror Delacour was about to protest when he heard the request to send information on what was going to be an internal investigation of his Department but his mouth shut with a click of his teeth as he heard who was going to look over it. In the end he decided he would have the documents sent over and throw operational security and Ministry regulations through the window, he wasn't suicidal after all and didn't fancy being in the Ministry if Lord Wolf decided to visit to _take _the files or worse visit the man personally.

Nodding his head he turned around and took stock of the efforts of his teams working to clean the battlefield before he took a deep breath, he was going to have a lot of work to do.

* * *

Far away from southern France across ocean and land a city stood, a Holy City whose name reverberated through history. A centre of bloodshed and death, the clashing of dreams and ideals and whose walls were soaked in the blood of heathens and heretics through of which God was an argument that continued to this day.

Amongst the ancient streets of the ancient city was a building, one that looked just like any other of the old large buildings that littered the ancient city.

However that couldn't be further from the truth for if one was to look at it through the mystical realm they would see a far different sight.

Layers upon layers of magic defences ringed the property doing all manner things from warding off unwanted attention to both physical and spiritual defences as well as protections against teleportation from hostile foes. Even guards against scrying powerful enough to hide even from the eyes of Gods.

All of these protection were created for a single purpose, to guard the Lady of the house for she held one of the most powerful positions within the entire Moonlit World.

Within one of the rooms of this ancient house was a luxurious bedroom within which a beautiful young woman lay, she had a willow figure and clear skin, her long blonde hair fell about her head like a halo. She looked to all the world as if she was sleeping but that could be further from the truth as her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration before her eyes snapped open in shock and fear.

Alice Goddodin the Highest Rank Witch of Heaven and the Speaker of the Witenagmot awoke gasping for breath.

Impossible.

They were back? Horror filled her as she rang a bell by her head that would send for her assistant. It didn't take more than a minute before a woman burst into the room.

Patricia Ericson her Chief Lady in Waiting was a stern woman but one who cared deeply for her charge.

"What is it Milady?" she asked as she looked at her charge sitting up in her bead, the concern for her charge grew as she saw the deeply unsettled look on her face.

"Miss Ericson, could you please call the other leaders of the Witenagmot together, I am afraid a meeting needs to be called at once." She said with worry.

Patrica Ericson frowned and asked her Lady. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is very wrong. Demons, my Spirit Vision activated and I witnessed a short exchange between the Lord Seventh and the Demon Marquis Andras. The Demons are active once more."

Patricia couldn't help the shiver go down her spine at that announcement as her lady continued speaking. "What are we going to do?" The horror in her voice was understandable considering the subject.

The Sage Princess didn't answer for a few moments before she sighed. "Nothing."

Patricia blinked before repeating back dully. "Nothing."

"Yes, we can't do anything directly, I used Spirit Vision to try to divine more, they have hidden themselves well, very well and I would not be able to detect them at all if I had not known they were currently active. Something is coming, something big. The False Monarchy isn't awake yet, but I fear the worst. Unfortunately until they make a move we are powerless to do anything but monitor for possible activity."

She sighed at the end before coughing into her hand, Patricia moved to assist her but was waved off. "I am fine, we have greater concerns than my health. We will wait, we will wait until he time is ripe, my vision shows only darkness, an endless darkness that will encompass all the world if they are not stopped. We will need the assistance of the Seven Kings. I-I don't think all of them have awakened, they would not hold back if that was the case no I think they are waiting, waiting for something."

"What?" Patricia asked as her charge shook her head, her golden mane fluttering about her head.

"I don't know." She whispered, she could remember the vision her powers had granted her with vivid clarity, the land of shadows that shrouded all, the slumber beasts of malice held beneath that twisted castle ready to be awakened once more and spew forth endless evil.

Then the most terrifying of all, her vision had carried her over the castle to the very highest turret and the small figure lazing atop the peak.

A cat, a small thing of sleek black fur that would have even the most hardened of men cooing.

It had only served to set her nerves on edge even in her bodiless state, such a creature had no place in such a place.

It was _wrong_.

The cat felt _wrong_.

Then its feline eyes had opened and she had known true fear, she thought that after facing down a heretic God and managing to seal it crippling her in the process would be the most terrifying moment of her life.

She was wrong, the malice, hatred and perverse delight in the suffering of others that was in those feline eyes was beyond anything she could comprehend. It was a level of malice that even the most twisted of humans would be barely capable of comprehending.

Those eyes seemed to stare right through her before she awoke as the _catthatwasnotacat _growled at her.

Looking up at her assistant she asked once more for her to assemble the other leaders, the Demons were stirring once more and they needed to be ready. Biting her lip she let her mind sift through plan after plan as she waited for the others to arrive even if only to stave off the memories of those eyes.

* * *

Candle light flickered in the dark and dreary room as the figure in the centre knelt reverently with his head bowed.

A dark presence filled the room snuffing out the candles as cloying magic caused the Runes on the walls to flare as they kept the horrific aura from leaking out.

The man gasped as his Gods presence fell upon his shoulders.

He listened with euphoric zeal as words were whispered into his ear and his whole body shook with excitement at their decree.

It was time, it was finally time.

Mad giggles escaped from his lips as he bowed down and cried out. "Of course my Lords, your will shall be done!"

Getting to his feet a light of determination and madness now burning in his eyes he threw open his door and looked towards one of the dark dressed hooded men waiting for him outside.

"Send words to our brothers and sisters, the time is nigh!" The men shivered at his tone as their eyes reflected the same excitement and madness at the news before they bowed and rushed off.

The man let out a mad cackle before he turned away to begin his duty, the time of his Lords return was coming and they would be the kings of the new world his Lords would create but first they had to wait, the plan would soon come to fruition all they had to do was wait.


End file.
